Resistance
by LindsayDanville
Summary: When a force called The Order takes over the world some stand against them called the Resistance. Part of the Resistance is the daughters of a high society man Agnarr and his wife Iduna. They both joined for different reasons. Anna for her sister and Elsa to protect her family (AU)
1. Joining the team

**Welcome**** to my new story. As the description says it an AU. It's rated T for some language here and there and mention of some blood and other injuries, nothing gory. This takes place 45 years after the Order took over and the Resistance had formed their own community to fight against the Order. **

**Anyway enjoy and please review. I don't own Frozen or any characters mentioned in this. All rights are reserved to Disney**

**Normal POV****:**

Anna is running down the halls like mad woman. All those she passes only see red and green blur moving passing them at almost at the speed of light. She was woken up barely 5 minutes ago telling her that Elsa, the sister who wanted nothing to do with her, wanted to see her in her office.

Of course she was in shock because she and Elsa only talk when she gives Elsa updates on the new recruits or giving her a message from one of their younger recruits who aren't old enough to start combat training but is young enough to go undetected when gathering information. So she just out of bed grabbed the nearest pants, shirt and jacket put it on and stumbled out her room into the hallway trying to put on her combat boots without falling or breaking anything. Heaven's knows what Elsa would do if she breaks something else

After a minute of running down the hall she arrives in front of a door with letters _General__ E. Winters _on the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

When she entered she saw Elsa sitting at her desk writing something. It seems Elsa has yet to notice that she has entered. Anna took this chance to look around the room. It was neat. Everything had a place and everything was in it's place. Very impersonal actually. Only thing that could tell you it was actually an occupied office is two picture framframes on the desk which Anna doesn't even know what's in them. She's barely in Elsa's office and when she is it usually stops at the door

"Are you going to stand there and stare into space all day or are you actually going to come in?" Elsa's voice ripped Anna out of her thoughts and she walked toward Elsa's desk. "You wanted to see me?" Anna asked as she stood in front of Elsa's desk. "Yes, please sit down." Elsa's motioned to one of the chairs in front of her desk. Anna took a seat and waited for Elsa to talk. "Anna, as you know we're going on a secret attack in a few days to a nearby base of The Order. We're only going to gather information about The Order's plans what to do with us but it can get ugly if we are discoverd."

Anna just looked at her sister with a confused expression wondering why Elsa had called her here just to tell her this mission will be dangerous. Everything these days are dangerous. They were in the middle of a war for Pete sakes! " We're also only going to be a small group. Of about seven to eight people and we need only the best. That's why I called you here. We need two good snippers, a medic who can look out for himself , a tech professional, a scout who isn't afraid of it's own shadow and two others who know their way around a rifle. That's seven with me it's eight. So far we have Snowman as our tech professional, Kris and Red as our snippers , me and you working the riffels... " " Wait what?! You and _me? _I'm going on this mission with you? " Anna interrupt in shock. When Elsa hand picked teams to go out on missions she **never** picks Anna

" Well yes. As you recall me saying I need the best of the best and well you are one of the best. " Anna's heart flutter. All she ever wanted was approval from her sister and here she is being called one of best and giving her the opportunity to fight right beside her. Anna was so excited and lost in thought she didn't even realize Elsa continued to talk

"Anna! Are you even listening?" Elsa almost shouted " What? Oh yeah yeah I was listening" Anna lied. Anna could tell Elsa knew she lieing and she could have sworn she saw a small smile appear on Elsa lips

"Anyway, as I was saying the base is a five day trip on foot. We can't take a car because we'll be to easy to detect so I'll need you to pack light but have enough to last at least three days to the base." said Elsa repeating everything she said because she knew Anna wasn't listening the first time." Okay got it. So who's everyone on the team? "

" Tech professional, Snowman, the medic most likely Rapps, snipers Red and your boyfriend Kris... " Elsa gave a small smirk at Anna's expression and shade of red she turned when Elsa mentioned Anna's boyfriend Kristoff or Kris for short ( codename ice man) " You know about my and Kris's relationship? " Anna asked with a shaky voice " I run this base Anna. It's my job to know everything. Anyway You, Rider and I will work the rifels and Charles as the scout." Anna brightened at the mention of her best friend

**Flash back**

**_3 years ago _**

_Anna joined the Resistance about 5 years ago and has received a "promonition" from her lovely sister Elsa. She had to go to the training fields and meet the new recruits to show them where they would be sleeping and their training schedule._

_She looked at the new recruits and __their family saying good bye to them. She rolled her eyes at how some parents were in tears 'It wasn't like they were being taken away from them to a far away location. The training grounds are on the same piece of land as the town.' She thought. Normal people were just not allowed on the grounds and the military building for safety reasons_

_As she walked she was knocked down by a strong force. Once she looked up again she saw it was a young boy with blonde boy with blue eyes reminding her of Elsa's friend Olaf or Snowman as he's known here. The boy didn't look much younger than Anna about 14 years old. You can join the Resistance at age 10 but only as a messenger that isn't easily detected. Around age 13 to 16 you receive training but you're not allowed to go into the fields like the fully trained teams. Anna being 17 herself haven't been out on missions or fights because her sister doesn't allow her or think she's capable of taking care of herself out there_

_" Sorry ma'am I didn't see you there! I was just looking for my mum. She went to go talk to my big brother and said to get my schedule and everything." the young boy said help Anna back up " Oh no it's fine. If you ran into my sister Elsa it would be eish but luck for you it's just me. I'm Anna. You are? " Anna ask. " Charles Frost" the boy said holding out his hand for Anna to shake " Frost? As in Olaf Frost?" Anna asked now seeing even more resemblance between Charles and Olaf "Yeah he's my older brother and the only reason I joined The Resistance Forces. I missed him and he's never home so I joined to be close to him "_

_"Yeah? I did the same for my sister. Well it was nice to meet you Charles. I'll be seeing you around and good luck. Oh and here's your schedule and fall in line for your sleeping arrangements" Anna handed him his paper and waved good bye to her new friend _

**Present**

"That will be our whole team and if everything goes smoothly we'll be back within a week. We leave in two days at dawn. That will be all Anna. You may continue with your daily activities. Dismissed" Elsa said looking back down at what she was doing before Anna came in

Anna got up and exited the office. Waiting to be down the hall before letting out an excited squel


	2. Restless nights

**I own nothing. All rights are reserved to Disney. Please read and review. Your feedback is always welcome and appreciated**

**23:00**

**ELSA POV:**

Walking down the hallway to my sleeping quarters my mind is running 60 miles an hour. I've been up all day planning a sneak attack on a nearby enemy base to gather information about The Order's plans for those who don't follow what they believe to be right

Now planning to get in is easy. Getting out without any of us getting killed is kind of a hard thing to do. If our scout information is correct, then this base is one of the most secure bases of The Order because it's in the middle of nowhere. Makes you wonder what they are hiding in there

I arrive at my door swing it open and throw my favorite blue jacket on the floor. Discarding it like it was nothing. I fall down on my bed or a sad excuse for a bed. My mind is racing. If this mission goes south then I'm dooming everyone who lives here in the Northern Town.

After The Order took over they put up new ridiculous laws and taxes went through the roof and if you couldn't pay with money you paid with your life. So literally if you were poor your dead. Many fled the major cities and formed camps far away from The Orders reach. That's how the Town started. Each continent has at least two Towns. Such as the Northern Town were we live and I'm in charge of the military and the safety of these people and the people of camps around the town who either couldn't get to the town on foot because cars are to noticeable and easily tracked or those who believe staying in one place is a bad idea and like to keep moving

It's hard to think that so many lives are put in the hands of a 24 year old who couldn't even take care of her baby sister. It's funny how the universe threw her back at me with full force. I joined The Resistance when I was 10 as a messenger which my parents were not aware of because their quite high up in The Order. So yeah we were pretty well off. We had money, food, warm clothes everything but that's what made me want to help others the most because we had so much and they had so little that they had to die because of it

Some wonder why I left the comfortable life I had at such a young age as well. Well I still lived with my family until I was 11 and something bad happened. An...accident if you will that made me realize my family was in danger because of me so I ran away to the Northern Town. I moved in with a young blonde boy, Kristoff, and his adoptive family when I arrived at The Northern Town and had no where to go. So I started to work with the Resistance full time and I worked my way up quite fast actually. That how I became the youngest Captain since the Resistance started but it's a lot of responsibility for someone my age.

Tomorrow I have to gather the team to brief them on the plan and tell them everything they need to know. It will be my first mission with Anna. Oh how I didn't want to bring her along but no one was on her skill level and I needed people who are the best. I'm just going to have to protect her

If there's one thing I promised myself the night I left is that I will never let Anna get hurt on my watch... again.


	3. Meet the villains

**I thought it's about time we meet our villains, The Order. They are some well known characters but OC's as well**

**Enjoy the story and please review l. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated**

**Normal ****POV****:**

**The Order main town building:**

Hans Westergaard was walk down the dimly lit hallway towards Councilor Weselton's office. He's wearing his normal blue business suit and tie but the tie is hanging loosened around his neck from a long day of being a business man( or an complete ass, you pick which)

He knocked on Weselton's door and heard a muffled 'come in' from the other side. He opened the door and walked in. It was a very big office for such a small man but where else would he put his ego?

"What is it Hans? I'm very busy." Duke Weselton on of the Ruler's council members 'helping' him run The Order's empire said not even looking up from his work . "You can write to your mother on your own time Duke. I have a real actually problem here for you. We have a mole in The Order."

"A mole!? How? Who? Are you certain boy?" Weselton asked finally looking up at Hans. "I'm certain of it. The Resistance seem to know our every move. If we send food or weapons to our bases the Resistance some how know when and where they are going to be, ambush them and take everything and when we plan an attack on one of their camps of whatever the mysteriously just disappear leaving everything behind making it a ghost town. There is no way that the can avoid us this long unless... " " Unless they have help on the inside!!" Duke finishing Hans's statement

" Exactly. Now we have to find out who it is before Samuel finds out and wants us dead for not dealing with it sooner. " " For once I agree with you Mr Westergaard but how do we figure it out without raising suspicion? " Hans gave Duke an evil smirk and said "How you deal with any kind of infestation, you lure it out and then snap it's neck but not before we get some information about our dearest Miss Winters and how to finish this rebellion once and for all! " Hans's statement made Duke laugh evilly

"Also our sources tell us their planing on infiltrating our base in the Northern woods to steal plan Order 458." Hans said when a wicked smile spread across his face. " I guess we can give them a bit of a...surprise."

Unknown to both of them there was someone behind the locked door listening to every word that they said

"I have to warn the girls." a man's voice whispered as he dashed away from the door

He ran out the building and ran to his house. He rounded the corner and stormed into the house

"Kai? What's wrong?" a feminine voice asked from the dinning room table where she had been reading

"They know Gerda. They know that there's a mole in The Order." Kai said out of breath from running " and their planning to use that mole to get to the girls and use them to end the Resistance. They also know about the mission tomorrow where both the girls will be in danger."

" Oh my! We have to warn the girls immediately. I'll get the messager bird while you write a letter. " Gerta got up and left the room to get the bird since it would be to risky to send it through the post or say something over the telephone because The Order censors every.

Kai wrote the letter and it was attached the letter to the birds leg and send it flying hoping it will reach the sister and warn them in time


	4. The morning, The meeting

**Thanks for those who commented and the reader who followed. You guys are awesome : )**

**Just a little bit of information. All The Resistance members get a nickname on their first mission :**

**Kristoff (Kris) : Ice man**

**Elsa: ****Icy Blast **

**Rapunzel : Raps**

**Eugene :** **Rider**

**Olaf: Snowman**

**Merida: Red**

**Sven: Reindeer man**

**And since it's mentioned that neither Anna or Charles have been on a mission ( Elsa not allowing Anna to go and Charles only being of age now) They don't have nicknames yet. **

**Normal**** POV :**

Rolling from side to sideside. Daring to look at the clock on the table next to her bed. Elsa knew that she had to get up early for the briefing meeting tomorrow or later that day as she looked at the clock seeing it's half past two and she had to get up in two hours, only problem was she hasn't had any luck sleeping that night. Her talk with Anna yesterday going through her head at high speed

**Elsa's POV :**

Did I make the right decision dragging her with us? The Resistance are some of the most wanted people for charges of treason against The Order. The punishment can range from a life sentence in prison in horrible and cruel conditions to begin tortured for days and end up being execution. It all depends on how high up you are in The Resistance. I've made sure The Order doesn't know about Anna or that we're related because being related to one of the highest ranked people in the enemies organization doesn't exactly look good in a treason hearing.

I kept my distance from her and made sure her leaving town into the outside world was kept minimal. All that almost went to hell after it turned out that her ass of an ex boyfriend Hans was a spy for The Order. Luckily when I came to The Northern Town I changed my last name so there is no connection between us unless you were told.

I decided to get up since I knew I'm not going to get any sleep anytime soon. 02:45 the bright red numbers read on the clock. I got up and went through my drawers. I put on a black pair of pants a blue tank top and a brown jacket since my favorite blue jacket was being repaired after it ripped when I thought last night. The tailor was not happy about me knocking on his door in the middle of the night. I picked up my belt with holsters for my hand gun and my dagger and put it on

I left my sleeping quarters and walked down the halls that has never seen natural sun light. 45 Years ago when the enemies of the Order fled, they found a network of tunes and caves far away from the nearest Order controlled town and built a entire town and civilization under ground in these tunes.

I walked to the mess hall to get a cup of coffee when I saw the light was one and some was in there. I came closer and saw a large built man with blonde hair wearing camo pants and a tight black shirt with this pistol in his holster same as mine

"It's quite early for you to start spying on people General " his voice was in a joking tone but I gave me a fright because I didn't know he realized I was there. "I'm not spying Kris. I came in to get a cup of coffee and you happened to be here, and we grow up together there's no need to call me General unless you want me to call you Major General ." I teased "You wouldn't dare."

"Well _Major_ _General_, what are you doing up so early and lurking so mysteriously around the kitchen?" I asked

"I got up to check up on Sven and get a cup of coffee. "

"Ah I see. How is Sven? Any change in his condition?" I asked him concerned. Sven was Kris's adoptive mother's son so he was technically Kris's brother. I also saw him as a big brother

"Not really what I could see but the doctor say he's doing better. Should wake up any day now." he said sadly. Sven fell into a coma a few weeks ago...

**_Flashback_**

**_Three weeks ago_**

_Elsa, Sven, Kris and Rapps were out on patrol after it has been reported that Order soldiers are lurking around in the woods above the Town_. _They came across a split road _

_" Icy, Rapps, you take the right road and Kris and I will take left." Sven said as he's starts walking " Sven for the last time stop calling me Icy. I did not approve that nickname and who said you are in charge?" Elsa asked with a giggle knowing Sven only calles her Icy to get a reaction out of her_

_" Sorry Els but we all have a nickname givin' to us on our first time out of town and you got the nickname Icy Blast after saving our neckes by shooting that patch of snow above us after we got ambushed by Order soldiers that buried them in ten feet of snow and we could get out of there. Just like how my old team giving me the name Reindeer Man after my first patrol... "_

_" And they told you to track the trail in the snow and it turned out you were tracking reindeers who weren't all that friendly and chased you almost 3 miles down a mountain." Kris interrupted laughing_

_" Exactly. See I got a nickname because of something embarrassing. Yours is about something cool you did. At least it's not like Ice man over here that fell through the ice on that lake not even ten minutes into patrol." Sven said snickering_

_" Yeah I understand that the nickname is supposed to be something with a deeper meaning but Icy Blast makes me sound so cold and distant." Elsa said_

_" Atleast we all know that's not true Els. I mean look at... " Rapps wanted to say_

**_Crack_**

_A loud cracking sound made everyone quite and readied their guns. Elsa took the lead showing them to follow her. Kris behind her, Sven, then Rapps. They went down the right path where the sound came from_

**_Crack_**

_Elsa lifted her fist in the air telling the group to stop when another sound was heard. Elsa took a few steps forward tripping a trip wire setting of a small explosion. Not enough for the shock wave to kill you but strong enough to throw you a few feet. The explosion knocked everyone down_

_Elsa was thrown a few feet back against a large boulder._

_"Elsa!" Rapps yelled_

_The three got up and Rapps rushed to Elsa's side because she was the team's medic. The guys took cover looking around for any position threats. When they saw nothing Kris rushed over to Elsa and Rapunzel while Sven quietly looked down the path for any other threats_

_" Rapps how is she?" Kris asked_

_"I'm fine damn it. The air was only knocked out of me" Elsa said as she tried to get up_

_" Tell that to the cut on the head and your dislocated shoulder." Rapps said_

_" It's my right shoulder right? I'm left handed so it's nothing." Elsa insisted_

_" Guys we got a problem! There are about eight Order soldiers about a mile down the path heavily armed and moving this way. " Sven said rushing back to the group_

_" Then let's show these assholes that we don't take almost getting blown up lightly." Elsa said trying to get up_

_" Oh no you don't you and Rapps stay here Kris and me can handle these bozos." Sven said_

_" You said it yourself at least eight soldiers that are heavily armed. We're out numbered as it is without two of us sitting and doing nothing!" Elsa almost yelled at him_

_" Els listen to him he's right. Besides we've faced worst odds before. Let me and Sven handle this while Rapps helps you." Kris said almost pleading_

_" Fine but if you get yourselfs killed I will have to kill you." Elsa said_

_" Yes ma'am!" they said in unison while hugging Elsa and Rapps goodbye_

_" Be safe!" Rapps and Elsa yelled at them_

_20 minutes of gunfire later_

**_BOOM_**

_A large explosion near Elsa and Rapps hiding place went off and shook the ground violently_

_" We have to help them!" Elsa said as she tried to get up but Rapunzel pushed her down "Rapunzel didn't you hear me!? We have to help them!" Elsa yelled but at that moment everything went quiet. Dead silent._

_They heard footsteps in the snow and it was coming closer. Rapps took her rifle and Elsa reached for her hand gun in it's holster since her rifle was thrown out of her reach_

_A Order soldier rounded the corner of where Rapps and Elsa were hidden. Before he could aim a shot was heard and the soldier fell dead. Rounding the corner came Sven with blood streaming down the side of his head_

_" You guys alright?" He asked as he stumbled to them andkneeled down next to Elsa and Rapps_

_"Yeah no we're fine but are you okay? It looks like you could have a concussion by the looks of that wound on you head." Rapps said examining Sven_

_Kris then rushed towards where they are_

_" It looked like we got all of them but more can continue any second. We better get out of here." Kris said as he walked closer to Elsa_

_" Will you be able to walk? " Kris asked_

_" It's my shoulder you dodo not my legs." Elsa said as she got up and walked to Kris_

_" Uh guys we need to get back to the base. I worried about Sven. His pupils aren't reaction fast enough and his speech is slurring. I think he might have a mild concussion." Rapps said as she examined Sven more thoroughly_

_Sven then pushed Rapps away lightly and got up." I'm tellling you l fine." Sven said but the way he talked and stumbled by just standing still told another story. " But the world is spinnin' quite a bit." Sven said before crumbling to the ground_

_Luckily Kris caught him before he fell. "That is not good we have to get back to the base NOW! Elsa you take the lead. Kris you carry Sven and try everything to keep him away. Make sure his head doesn't move more than absolutely necessary. Come on people move!" Rapps yelled and the group started to rush back to the base_

**_Back at the base_**

_" Anna calm down they'll be back any minute now " Olaf said as he, Anna and Charles sat near the tunnel entrance waiting for the group to return_

_" Olaf I can't calm down! It was a supposed to be a short scouting trip of bearly a 4 mile radius! They should have been back by now!" Just when Anna finished her statement the Town gates opened reveling the group. Rapps and Kris rushed past Anna and the others to the infirmary_

_"Elsa!" Anna yelled and huged her sister. Anna felt Elsa return the hug for a second but then retract with a hiss of pain "What happened?!" Anna asked hysterically as she examined her sister for other injuries that her arm_

_"Order ambush. I'm fine. Rapps and Kris too. Sven just suffered a bad head injury and slipped into unconsciousness. They rushed him to the infirmary." Elsa explained_

_" We should do the same for you! You have a bad cut on your for head! And you arm look bad." Anna said as she grabbed her wrist wanted to drag her sister to the infirmary_

_" I said I'm fine Anna!" Elsa snapped. The expedition on Anna's face shattered Elsa's heart" Anna I'm sorry... " Elsa tried to apologize only of Anna to cut her off_

_" No it's fine really. I was just trying to be a sister but I know you don't want a sister to care about you. Heck you don't even want a sister! That you have made very clear. So why don't I do us both a favor and stop trying! I'm going to check on Kris. See you later Olaf, Charles, General Winters." Anna said walking away_

_"Anna wait!" Charles yelled and ran after her_

_Elsa stood their with tears in her eyes. Her sisters words cut deep._

_"Elsa you know she didn't..." Olaf tried to comfort her but Elsa cut him off_

_"No, no Olaf she had ever right to yell at me and be mad. I've been nothing but horrible to her since she came here. I'm a horrible sister." Elsa said trying to hold back the tears_

_"__Hold on just one moment. You ran away and gave up every thing for her. I think that makes you a decent sister." Olaf said as he put a hand on her shoulder only for her to wince in pain and pull away. Olaf looked at her with worry_

_"If I could have actually taken care of her like a big sister should be able to do, I wouldn't have had to run away." Elsa said bitterly_

_Before Olaf could say anything else the heard Rapps yelll at them from down the hall_

_"ELSA OLIVIA MARIA WINTERS! You better get your ass down to this infirmary right now or so help me i will relocate that shoulder myself with out any painkillers!!"_

_Elsa and Olaf rushed down the hall towards the infirmary_

**_4 hours later _**

_Elsa walked into the infirmary with her arm in a sling and a large bandage on her head. She walked down to a door of a privet room. There she found Kris next to an unconscious Sven in a hospital bed. Anna left a while ago for dinner_

_"Hey." Elsa said quietly as she sat down next to Kris_

_"Hey." Kris said not taking his eyes of Sven. "How's your shoulder?" He asked_

_"I'll live. How's.." Elsa asked motioning Sven_

_"He slipped into a coma about two hours ago and the doctors don't know when he'll wake up." Kris said with tear in his eyes_

_Elsa took Kris into a hug carefully for her shoulder and he cried. They sat there for what felt like hour_

**Present**

**Normal POV :**

"That's wonderful news!" Elsa exclaimed hugging Kristoff

"Yeah it is. Now mind telling me what _you're_ doing up so early?"

"We have a briefing meeting today remember?" Elsa said

"Yeah at six! It's 10 minutes to three and don't tell me you have to prepare for the meeting. It will be a cold day in hell before Elsa Winters isn't prepared to the fullest for a meeting scheduled over a month ago. Come on Els, I can see some is bothering you." Elsa looked at Kris then went to pour a cup of coffee. Then Kris had a realization " Anna. "

" What? "Elsa asked looking at Kris

" It's her first mission and no matter you how you deny it you care about her. You're scared or do you think she can't do? "Kris asked

Elsa turn around and gave Kris a look that will let the devil himself crawl back into the hole he crawled out of

" Let's get one thing straight Kristoff, I care more about Anna then you could ever imagine! I care more about her than anyone or anything in this world! I value her more then I value my own life!" Elsa yelled. Kris wanted to say something but Elsa has never called him by his full name before and you could see the rage in her eyes " I don't think she can take care of herself, I _know _she can and if she can't ill be there to protect her. I'm just afraid of what would happen if I fail again to protect her." Elsa finished with tears her eyes. Kris took Elsa into a large bear hug and stood in the middle of the kitchen for an hour while Elsa cried into Kris's shoulder


	5. Allies?

**Please read and review. Your comments are welcome and appreciated. Just a little something. Elsa changed her last name from Arendelle to Winters when she joined The Resistance to separate her from her family and former life**

**Enjoy ; )**

**Summer's house**:

Kai was pacing up and down his dining room as he awaits his wife to return from Arendelle Manor. The door creeked opened revealing his wife and two other people. A man and a woman. He approached the man and gave him a hug

"Agnarr, good to see you old friend." Kai said releasing Agnarr from the hug and moving over to Iduna. " Lady Iduna, you look lovely as ever." Iduna hugged him and kissed his cheek. He motioned to the dining room chairs

"It's good to see you too Kai. It's been to long but work has been quiet rough recently with all the suspensions going around." Agnarr said as he sat down. " Put one toe out of line and Weseltown wants a head on a silver plater. Their highly suspicious and extremely careful now that they know there is a mole in the Order."

"Yes the whole situation is dreadful. People watching your every move every minute of the day and now they upped the normal street security to monitor everyone 24/7." Iduna said

"I think it's best if you lay low for a while, old friend." Agnarr looked at Kai with a serious expression

"Do they suspect us of anything?" Kai asked

"No, not yet but they have been keeping a closer eye on you an Gerta. Some of your movements could have been handled with a bit more care. It will be best if you hold all communication between you and the girls for a while. Only till the heat dies down." Kai nodded at his friend's comment

Though Agnarr and Iduna weren't in The Resistance themselves they didn't agree with what the Order was doing so they did what the could to help Kai, Gerta and the girls. Agnarr would sometimes give information to Kai for the Resistance since he was higher up than Kai and haf more access and Kai delivered messages between the girls and their parents. Just because they were on different sides of the law didn't mean they didn't still love each other

Just then a knock at the door was heard. Gerta got up and answered it. A few moments past and Gerta called for Kai.

"Are you Mr. Summers?" the man at he door asked when Agnarr and Iduna came in the room. "Yes? What is this about?" Kai asked "You, Mr and Mrs Arendelle are here by under arrest. Put your hands behind your back and come with me."

"Arrested?! On what accounts?" Agnarr asked with outrage in his voice

"On accounts of treason and withholding valuable information about The Resistance from The Order government." another man with green eyes and auburn hair said entertaining the house

"Westergaard, I should have known you had something to do with this." Agnarr hissed at him

"So much fire just like your youngest daughter Anna Arendelle." Hans said with a smirk

"You leave my daughter out of this Hans!" Iduna yelled

"And protective of that little air head just like your oldest daughter Elsa Winters or should I say Elsa Arendelle." Everyone stared at Hans with shock. Elsa had mentioned a few times how she tried to keep her identity a secret to keep them safe even if it meant separating herself from Anna and it has worked for almost fourteen years. How did Hans figure it out? " Ah yes we all about the two little run away brats and your involvement in spreading confidential information to the enemy. Take them away." the soldiers took the four away to The Order's prison facility

"One step closer to bringing down this resistance and to complete world control." Weselton said as he walked into the house and stood next to Hans. They both look at each other as a evil grin spread across their faces as their plan is going exactly how they planned


	6. Wait, what?

**Thanks for all those who reviewed. I appreciate it. Thank you to a guest for the lovely comment ;)**

**Quick recap: it's the day of before The Resistance team goes out on their mission to The Order base and as you know it's Anna's first mission so she'll get a nickname just like the rest. If you have any suggestions on it please comment along with a review. The Resistance's allies inside the Order had been arrested**

**Anyway on with the story. Enjoy :)**

**Normal POV :**

The alarm next to Anna's bed went off and she jumped out of bed and got dressed. She was wearing a pair of brown pants black shirt and a fade green jacket and after a long battle with her unholy bedhead, she wore her her signature two braids

She looked at the clock 05:30. _'Half an hour? That's a new record. I'm getting quite good at this whole ' taming the mane' as everyone has so wonderfully put it.'_

**Knock knock knock**

**Anna's POV :**

There was a knock at my door and I yelled that it was open. Usually by this time, okay not this unholy time of the day usually around nine I wake up Charles and then Rapps meets us for coffee

" Leaving your door open like that can lead to anybody walking in." a voice said that didn't belong to Rapps or Charles but a voice I knew all to well

"Elsa?" I asked in shock. She never comes to my room. What's going on? Did something happen?

"Who do I look like Bon Jovi?" she joked. She never jokes. Okay I'm getting really freaked out now. What the hell is going on here? _Ahem_. She cleared her throat "Anyway our weekly letter from Kai and Gerta came along with another one and I wondered if you would like to read it together instead of one reading it and just giving it to the other." Elsa said with a nervous expression on her face. Something is going on

" Uhm sure. I don't see why not." I said unsure what else to say

She took a seat at my desk and I sat on my bed waiting for her to read.

" _12 March 2021_

_Dear Anna and Elsa_

_Hallo girls. It was so nice to hear from both of you again. Anna should write something every week telling us about her latest adventure around The Northern Town and Elsa it's so good to hear your shoulder is almost completely healed just remember to take it easy and don't give Miss Corona any trouble during your check up or I'll come down there and do it myself_

"Ah Gerta wrote this weeks letter." Elsa said amused

_I'm sad to inform you that we don't have any news from your parents since something is going on at The Order that keeps them very busy but you know they love you very much as do we_

_Lots of love_

_Mr and Mrs Summers_

" And what about the other letter you mentioned?" I asked " We can read it later. We have a meeting in a few minutes and I need coffee. Care to join me?" Elsa asked in a nervous tone

I first stared at her in shock. Did she _we _can read the letter later and then offered me to come along with her for coffee? I think this is the most we've spoken in weeks and now we're getting coffee?! What the hell has gotten into Elsa?!

"Yeah sure. Let's go." I tried to sound normal but a mix of excitement and suspicious came out in my voice

"Okay great. Uhm let's go?" she said sounding extremely unsure of herself which is a first.

The walk to the mess hall wad even more awkward than I could have imagined. Silence. Complete and utter silence. I could see Elsa wanted to say something but she didn't have the courage to. We entered the mess hall to find Kris there busy eating a sandwich

"Hey Krisie." I greeted. He looked up from his sandwich and smiled at us. His puppy dog brown eyes looking at me made melt.

" Hey guys. Anna I'm full do you want to finish my sandwich?" Kris asked me handing me the plate with the half eaten sandwich on it. I excepted took a bite and realized it needed mustard

"Needs mustard. Be right back."

**Normal POV :**

Elsa and Kris watched as Anna left the dinning hall and walked to the kitchen

"Did you talk to her yet?" Kris asked breaking the silence

"No, not yet. I don't know what and how to say anything. Things are so awkward between us." Elsa said as she looked down at the ground

"Just remember what I told you earlier." Kris said as he put his hands on her shoulders carefully incase her shoulder might not be as healed as she claims

**_FLASHBACK _**

**_EARLIER _**_**03****:00**_

_Kris and Elsa were still in the kitchen with Elsa in Kris's arms_

_"Look Els. I don't know everything about your past but what I do know is that you care for Anna and something bad happened that made you think staying away will make things easier but Anna needs you, you know. Since I met her she could not shut up about how much she cares and misses you. Can't you just talk to her more? I mean you ran away to keep her safe but she followed you all the way here doesn't that make your actions a bit __unnecessary? "_

_" Yeah why don't I just walk up to Anna after 14 years and be like ' hey Anna you know that white scar on your for head. Yeah that was my fault because I couldn't do what a big sister is supposed to do and keep you safe. Okay thanks bye!' You know I don't see that happening. " Elsa said drying off her tears_

_" I'm not saying you expose everything, I mean just talk to her instead of telling her not now or go away I'm busy. Just be more of a sister I know you want to be. You said it yourself, you care about her more than anything. If you truly care about her you'll at least try being more involved in her life. It breaks her heart that you two are so distant. You want to repair your relationship and she just wants her sister back. Why not just try. Baby steps."_

_" Of course I want to repair the bond between us but every time I see that scar I just... I can't look her in the eyes knowing the pain she went through because of me, because I couldn't protect her." Elsa said tears stinging her eyes again_

_" Els you were 10! How the hell do you expect a 10 year old to protect themselves let alone someone else? " Elsa wanted to protest when Kris cut her off. " No Elsa! It wasn't your fault or something you could have stopped." Kris then wiped of her tears on her cheek with his finger. " Look I'm not saying be sister of the year but just try being there and talking to her and one day maybe you can come clean about what happened and you can move past it."_

_Elsa pulled away from the hug looking up at Kris " When did you become the voice of reason? " she said with a giggle. " Hey I've always been wiser beyond my years. I just needed someone to listen for a change." they both laughed and Kris took Elsa back into a hug and she whispered some that sounded like thank you and Kris just kissed the top of her head putting his head on top of hers, comforting her in silence_

**Present **

**Normal POV :**

" Oh for goodness sakes Kris it's been three weeks. It's okay." Elsa said rolling her eyes in frustration

"Hey I'm just being careful. You didn't exactly follow Rapps or Dr. Robinson's orders very well. You took the sling of after the first day and continued to do the same thing you do every day instead of taking it easy like the doctor told you to do."

" Oh Kris you're being over dramatic." Elsa said just as Anna walked in

" Hey guys. What ya talking about?" Anna asked as she took a bit of her sandwich

" Oh nothing. Kris is trying to play protective big brother again. Now come on I need my coffee then we should head of to meet the others in my office for the meeting." Elsa said as she walked away. Kris rolled his eyes and walked after her followed by Anna


	7. The Meeting

**Hey guys, I still live!**

**Who ever said school is easy lied :(**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed:**

**HansandHelsaHatersRule: Yeah almost like star wars just their on earth and there isn't any creepy old guy trying to kill everyone. Now there's only an ass named Hans trying to kill everyone. Also no one has any power or magic such as ice magic or the force. They only have their ability to kick some ass to rely on :P**

**Anyway next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own Frozen or any other characters in this story. All rights are reserved to Disney**

**Also just a small thing back in chapter**** 1 said it will be a five day journey to the base and five days back. And I thought nah ah to long. Nobody got time for that. So I changed it to 3 days to the base :P**

**Also someone pointed out that I made a small mistake with the ranking of the characters {thanks btw ;)} so the ranks are:**

**Elsa: General**

**Kris : Major General**

**Rapps Olaf: Colonel**

**Rider Red: Lieutenant Colonel**

**Anna Charles : Captains**

**The meeting**

**Normal POV :**

The time has come to evaluate and finalize the plan. Only one day away from infiltrating The Order's base.

Elsa, Anna and Kris entered Elsa's office to find Rapps, Red, Rider and Olaf already there waiting for them. Red was sit standing on Elsa's desk while sharpening a stick to make a makeshift arrow . Rider was practically asleep next to Rapps with his head on her shoulder, drooling while Olaf was leaning against a cabinet talking to Rapps. Kris was the last to enter the office and purposely slammed the door closed with a bit more force than necessary to wake up Rider.

Elsa took a seat behind her desk as Anna took a seat next to Rapps and Kris went behind Elsa's desk leaning on the wall behind Elsa.

" Good morning everyone. Thanks for being here so early ..." "Oh no problem. Waking up at this unholy hour of the morning is quite enjoyable and I shall be doing it more often." Rider interrupted rubbing his eyes to become more awake

" Eugene." Rapps hissed as she elbowed Rider in the side.

"Thank you. As I was saying thank you for being here so early and on time..." Before Elsa could finish her sentence she was once again interrupted but by the door swinging open revealing a well built, little smaller than Kris, young man with blonde hair standing at the door out of breath. Charles.

" Sorry I'm... late. I *breath* I over slept. Usually Anna wakes me up in the morning." Charles said shooting a glare at Anna

" Well that explains why both of you are always late. Now that we're all can we continue with the meeting?" Elsa said "Good. Now as I'm sure you all know this isn't any ordinary run of the mill blow up the base destroying weapons and supplies kind of mission. This facility is more heavily guarded than any base we've ever tried to infiltrate."

"Yeah and we've been avoiding that place like the plague for years. Why exactly are we suddenly literally running to the jaws of death?" Rider asked still not fully awake

"Because Eugene for years going even 100 feet near the facility would have been a suicide mission or as you put it ' running to the jaws of death' but now we have an advantage." Elsa said

"What kind of advantage?" Olaf asked as he moved closer to the desk

" One of our allies just got transferred to the facility and can reveal all the weak points in the security and can make sure we have a way in and out." Kris said from behind Elsa

" Exactly." Elsa said "I have a question. If we already have someone inside why do we have to go and get the information?" Charles asked

" The Order keeps a close eye on everything and everyone in their facility's. If you're not where you are supposed to be they have permission to arrest you or shoot you on the spot depending on where they find you. So it's to risky to have him do it alone. " Elsa explained

" Who is this ally anyway? Can he be trusted?" Anna asked. " I don't know. You think uncle Edward's son is trustworthy?" Elsa asked with a grin " JASON?! He's back from Australia??" Anna asked jumping out of her chair giving everyone in the room a fright

" Not to sound rude or anything but who the hell are uncle Edward and Jason? " Olaf asked dragging his hand through his short messy black hair

" Uncle Edward is our father's best friend and long term ally of the Resistance. As for Jason, his son, is also part of the Resistance but joined the Order to act as a spy on our side. " Elsa explained. "Jason is also Elsa's ex boyfriend." Anna chirped in. Elsa shot her a glare that if looks could kill Anna would have been dead, twice

"Wait Icy blast had a boyfriend?!" Rider asked finally full awake giving them his full attention

" When I was ten. That's more than 13 years ago." Elsa said irritated

" Nah ah. A while after you left Jason came to live with us when uncle Edward was sent to the Southern Town and he said you only officially broke up when you were seventeen and kept contact up until you were promoted to general and he had to go to Australia ." Anna said

" How do you know that?" Elsa asked trying to hide the surprise in her voice

Anna shrugged " We kept in contact."

" No matter. It was still a long time ago. 7 years is a long time. Can we please get back to the meeting and leave my love life out of it?" Elsa asked glaring at everyone in the room "Okay. We'll go over the infiltration plan once Jason gets the guard scheduled and floor plan to us but that will be about the night before we attack since he can't go to far away from the base grounds without raising suspicion." Elsa finished nodding to Kris

"As mentioned before it's heavily guarded four watch towers, barbed wire high, walls and fences and 24/7 patrol on ground 20 guards at least and that's only on the east side of the base. Our scouts didn't exactly make it closer. We'll need enough ammunition and supplies for a six day trip. Olaf, your our tech specialist. "

" Sounds good. I at least get a gun this time right? I'm not going anywhere unarmed and unprotected again."

"You get a 9mm and a knife. You're not trained with a rifle or anything else. Just stay close to us and you'll be fine." Elsa said

"Red, you and I are snippers. We're their eyes in the sky. We see something isn't right we fix it " Kris continued

"Aye. No body gettin' past me." Red said

"Rapps your the medic and since Anna has been taking lessons from you she'll be your assistant and protection. You'll have a rifle and a 9mm and a few knives as well protecting you so if one of us is down you can help without any problems."

"Sounds good." Anna and Rapps said

"Rider, you, Elsa and Anna will be handling the rifles. You're all splitting in teams of two. Anna and Rapps, Olaf and Rider, Elsa and Charles. Red and I will be watching you through our scopes." Kris finished

" I want you all to go pack and prepare for tomorrow. We leave before first light. Olaf, I want you and Charles to get a few first aid tips from Rapps and make sure all teams have enough medical supplies for incase Rapps can't reach us in time. Everyone understand? Good. Dismissed. " Elsa said leaning back into her chair. Everyone left to prepare for tomorrow. Everyone except Kris

" So Jason is the one you wrote to all the time. I always thought it was to your sister." Kris said as he sat down across from Elsa

" Don't you start and you didn't even know I had a sister until two weeks after Anna came here. There's still only a few that know." Elsa said

" I should have seen the family resemblance. Your eyes are practically identical. Can't mistake them for any other. " Kris said

" I just hope no one of The Order decides to gaze into our eyes and find out our secret." Elsa joked " If they find out, who knows what they would do to her. I can't risk that."

"You care for Anna a lot." Kris said " She's my sister of course I care about her. It's my job as big sister to protect her. That reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you something." Elsa said

" Okay shoot."

" I need you to take care of Anna." " Of course." Kris said a bit confused about the random request

" If anything happens when we're at the base, I need you to take care of Anna. If something happens and it's life or death I need you to take Anna and get out of there. No matter what. Promise " Elsa asked begging with her eyes

" I promise I'll get Anna out of there no matter what but you have to promise me you won't do something stupid like getting yourself killed understood? Mom would never forgive me if I let something happen to you. She'll kill me. " Kris chuckled

Elsa giggled at the thought of her adoptive mother chasing around Kris her signature rolling pin in hand

"Come on, we need to get things ready for tomorrow." Elsa said standing up ready to leave her office. She left with Kris on her heals ready to prepare for the day to come


	8. The Cell

**Normal POV :**

The darkness is all around. A small ray of light from a window above is the only indication of day. Iduna and Gerda were placed in a different cell while Kai and Agnarr were in the same cell. Kai Summer's sat arms resting on his knees head hanging between while Agnarr was pacing back and forth across the small cell they were placed in only hours before

'_How did they find out?! We were so careful!' _Agnarr though to himself angrily

"Calm down Agnarr, your making me more nervous than I already am." Kai said not even looking up from his sitting position

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN!? MY DAUGHTERS LIVES IN DANGER, MY WIFE IS HEAVEN KNOWS WHERE AND WE MIGHT BE CHARGED WITH TREASON AMD YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Agnarr yelled. His voice echoed through the small room and was carried by the darkness down a dark hallway leading to who knows where. Kai stood up and walked to his friend

"Agnarr, I understand your fears and frustration but if you work yourself up like this they will find out what we've been up to and we'll most certainly will be charged with treason and then we'll have no hope in helping the girls and as for Iduna, she'll be fine Gerda is with her." Kai said trying to sound as calm as possible. Agnarr nodded and leaned against the wall and slid down hold his head in his hands

"But how did they find out? We were so careful! We never left anything behind... How?" Agnarr said face still in his hands

"I can help you with that answer." a voice came from the darkness. It was quite clear who the voice belongs to

"Westergaard!" Kai yelled

"No need to yell Summers. I'm right here." Hans said as he slowly emerged from the darkness slowly stepping into the light the small window had caused

"What do you want Westergaard?" Agnarr asked as he got up walking toward the front of the cell

"Patience, Arendelle, patience. You'll find out in do time." Hans said " But till then here's an old friend to keep you some company."

Out of the dark came two Order soldiers dragging a badly beaten man throwing him into Agnarr and Kai's cell. Agnarr came closer to the man and immediately recognized him

"Enjoy Arendelle. Ta-ta for now." Hans said turning away from the man disappearing into the darkness

Silence dawned on to the cell again only the barley audible breathing of the man laying on the floor

* * *

**Short chapter. Sue me****Please review and let me know what you think. Consider following the story**


	9. Hot chocolate

**Hey me again. New chapter. Finally got a chance to write again. Enjoy and please review. I enjoy receiving your comments and thoughts. If I make a mistake please feel free to point it out. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Normal POV :**

**The infirmary, Rapps's medical office:**

Rapps and Anna were gathering supplies for their mission tomorrow and going through check lists when they heard a knock at the door.

"Door's open." Rapps yelled not looking up from her medical bag she's been packing. Charles walked in with his usual stupid grin and a bag over his shoulder.

"Hey girls. Icy sent me to come get some minimal medical supplies before I head out." He said as he dragged his hand through his short black hair.

"Why do you have to leave now? We're all leaving tomorrow." Anna asked confused

"Anna, you do know, a scout has to go in front of the rest and actually 'scout' to make sure it's safe for the group to move forward?" Charles asked

"I know smart guy. I just don't like you going out on your own." Anna said while rolling her eyes at her friend

"The supplies are in the green bag over there." Rapps said nodding her head to a small green bag on a small brown table behind her.

"Thanks Rapps. I'll see you girls tomorrow. Try not to get yourselves killed by that time." Charles said with his usual cocky tone

"Same goes to you tough guy. I don't want to waste time to have to go and save your sorry butt." Rapps said

"Will do miss Corona. You won't have to worry about my sorry butt. Just keep your eye on braids over there and my klutz of a brother." Charles said

"Okay I'll see you two later. Icy and Kris wants to go over my mission one more time before I go. See ya." Charles said as he hugged Anna and Rapps rushing out the door not to be late.

Anna turned back to the work and sighs.

"Okay that's it. What's up?" Rapps asked putting her hands on her hips

"What ya mean?" Anna asked without looking up from the check list she was reading

"First you weren't in your room for our morning coffee, then you show up at the meeting with Elsa and Kris neither looking quite impressed and now you're here sighing as if something is compressing your lungs and I didn't think it was humanly possible for you to quiet. So again I ask what's up?" Rapps asked again folding her arms in front of her chest

Anna sighed again.

"Is it Elsa again? I've told you a million times don't let her coldness get you down. Sure she ignores your very existence sometimes but..." Rapps was cut of by Anna

"You see the thing is, she wasn't ignoring me today. She actually talked to me somewhat. _She_ came to _me_ this morning to read our letter from our Aunt and uncle. She even invited me for morning coffee, but what bothers me is that why now? Why is she suddenly acting so strange? Why now is only trying to treat me like a sister? Has she just woken up this morning thinking '_hey I've been a real stinker. Why don't I go to Anna and pretend like nothing happened!! _Okay well she isn't pretending like nothing happened she is quiet and really tense around me like I was going to yell at her any moment but why now all of a sudden?" Anna said all in one breath. She dropped her head onto her arms with a groan.

Rapps looked at her best friends sister, who has become one of her closest friends over the years, with eyes filled with sorrow. It broke her heart every time she hears Elsa talking about Anna or Anna complaining about Elsa's behavior towards her. Both sisters long to be with the other but past mistakes and sometimes just plain stubbornness keeping them apart.

"Maby she realized family actually means something and you can't just run away when things get rough." Anna said without lifting up her head from her arms

"As I've said before Anna, Elsa is a complicated person and we may not understand her motives but if there is one thing that you always have to know Elsa loves and cares more about you than life itself." Rapps said trying to sooth her friend

"Well she has a funny why of showing it." Anna said lifting her head

"Hey how about we finish the preparations for tomorrow then we go get a cup of hot chocolate." Rapps said with a wink. Anna immediately perked up and went back to work causing Rapps to smile at her friend's love for chocolate

* * *


	10. Goodbye and good luck

**Hello me again ****:) Back again with another chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed and followed. You guys/girls mean a lot to me ;)**

**Anyway enjoy. Please read and review.**

**I still don't own anything. Frozen belongs to Disney no matter how many times I ask Santa : (**

**Normal POV:**

The sound of multiple footsteps echoed off the walls of the cavern the town was in. The town square was as busy as always with people trying to get from point A to point B.

A little down the road laid a building, standing at two story, a rare sight in the town because of the minimal space in the cavern. It was the town's Inn where those who chose to live outside the town may come and stay if The Order's patrols where getting to close to their camps or even have destroyed their camps. It was also a place where children without a home could find one and have a family.

The owners of the Inn Bulda and her husband Cliff live in the Inn with their **entire **family.

The Inn was never particularly busy but was always filled with life and love, open to any one who needs it.

There was a knock at the front door and Bulda rushed to open it. Without opening the door she already knew who the visitors were.

"Kristoff's home!!" Bulda exclaimed so excited to see her adoptive son "And he's brought little Elsa along!!"

It wasn't two seconds before the entire front part of the house was filled with excited and loud family members very happy to see them. They were hugging, kissing and squeezing the cheeks of the two poor souls. Every single one of them overwhelmed by the return of their two family members.

"Alright, alright everyone give them some roomroom to breathe." Bulda intervened before Elsa and Kris were crushed by the affected bunch.

They all backed away from the two allowing them to breathe.

"It's nice to see you all." Kris said the moment his aunt Linda released his cheeks.

"Kris look I drew a mushroom! " a young boy, Andrew, yelled.

"Els look at the crystal I found in the cavern!" a bit older girl, Genny, exclaimed waving a bright orange crystal in the air.

"Pick us up!" Twins, James and Olivia, yelled as they jumped into Kris and Elsa's arms, as they did many times before.

"Wow you're getting big, good for you!" Kris said as he ruffled up James's hair placing him back on the floor.

"Elsa! Kristoff! Will you come play with us? Please!!" asked Oliva who was sitting on Elsa's hip. An enentire choir of please's went through the group of children. Everyone making their signature, yet deadly, sad puppy eyes.

"Maybe later guys. We still have a few things to do back at the base, we can't stay long." Elsa said putting Oliva down trying to avoid looking straight into those puppy dog eyes.

"Awww." came the reply from the children.

"Alright everyone that's enough. I'm sure Kris and Elsa will come and play when they return." Cliff said with a smile as he came out of the kitchen walking toward them. With that everyone, except Bulda and Cliff went to different parts of the house to continue with whatever they were doing before their arrival

Cliff put out his hand to welcome Kris and Elsa back home. Kris shook his adoptive father's hand which lead to a hug. He then went over to Elsa and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you two again." Cliff said standing next to his wife. "Almost thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye."

"We would never do that Pa. Things have just been a bit busy at the base." Elsa explained. "And we knew you and Mum would never live it down if we just left."

"You got that right Missy and don't you ever try it." Bulda said with a joking tone but with a serious if not warning under tone almost daring Elsa and Kris to try something like that. "Oh and before I forget I packed some things for your trip. Elsa be a dear and help me get them."

"Sure Mum." Elsa said walking behind Bulda, a woman who she saw as a mother for her time with her real mother was quite limited.

The men watched as the two women disappeared into the kitchen. "Come on, let's go sit down, this can take a while. You know how your mother gets." Cliff said walking to the sitting room.

"Shouldn't I help them then?" Kris asked already making his way to the kitchen

"No need, Elsa's got this. Besides she has proven to be quite strong for her size." Cliff said laughing walking to the sitting room.

"Oh come on dad! I thought we agreed to never bring up the rock thing again." Kris said, almost whiningly.

* * *

**Kitchen**

**Elsa POV:**

When I entered the kitchen, I couldn't help but smell all the different prepared foods

I could smell soup, roast beef with potatoes, Kris's favorite carrot stew which in all honesty is just a lot of carrots with little to no other ingredients except a little bit of meat. There was one smell I would know anyway. It was an amazing smell. Chocolate!

"Are you just going to stand there sniffing the air or are you going to come in?" Bulda asked pouring tea into two cups.

I looked over at Bulda now sitting at the counter in the middle of the kitchen. There were two cups of tea and a plate of cookies on the table.

"Right sorry. What do you need help with Mum? Looks like everything is ready to go. You even already packed it." I said looking confused. Everything was neatly packed in bags that even had our names written on it in Bulda's neat handwriting. "_Elsa_" "_Kristoff" _"_Anna_..."

When I read Anna's name I felt a ping of sadness within me and I'm reminded of our "talk" earlier that day. How could I have let that opportunity slip away? I mean she was right there all morning and I was there like a dead fish!

'_STUPID__ COWARD! _' My inner voice yelled at me.

"Elsa, dear, are you alright?" she didn't wait for my response. She got up, took my hand and lead me to the seat across from where she sat

Retaking her, she picked up her cup of tea and look at me. She pushed the other cup of tea closer to me snd offered me a cookie from the plate. I shook my head no. I wasn't quite in the mood for cookies now, even if they were dubble chocolate stuffed chip cookie.

"What's going on dear? You've been acting quite strange since you got here and in the 13 years I've known you, you've never turned down one of my famous dubble stuffed chocolate cookies." she asked with a concern look on her face.

"It's nothing Mum, really. I'm just not in the mood for it right now."

"Not in the mood? Who are you and what have you done with our Elsa?" Bulda said smirking at me but I can hear the concern in her voice. "Seriously Els, talk to me. I can tell somethings bother you." I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by Bulda. "And don't give me any ' I'm just worried about the mission' nonsense because I know you're lying."

Bulda crossed her arm and looked me straight in the eyes. Not once breaking eye contact. I sighed and dropped my head.

"Anna."

That was the only word I could get out.

"I'm taking this mornings talk didn't go so well?" Bulda asked

"What?" My head shot up. "How did... Kris." I hissed his name out. I knew the idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"No it wasn't Kristoff. It was Anna, actually." Bulda took a sip if tea.

"Anna?" I asked confused.

"Yes, she was here just this morning to come say goodbye. I could see something was bothering her so I asked."

"I'm guessing my name came up."

"A few times actually. She also might have mentioned you tried to talk with her, which in my opinion is great, but you, how did she put it? '_stood there like a dead fish_ ' I believe she said."

I mentally slapped myself. I'm pathetic. I can't even talk to my sister. I looked down into my cup of tea.

"What's going on darling? You know you can always talk to me."

I looked up locking eyes with Bulda, her brown eyes looking at me with concern but also love. I look down again. Finally I let the words come out of my mouth.

"It's been 13 years, Mum. 13 years ago I ran away from home. It's been 13 years since the accident. I just don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Do what dear?"

"This icy persona. Shutting Anna out. Everything! I can't go on living like this. I can't go on every day seeing Anna look at me so longingly. A mixed look of hurt and anger every time I dismissed her when all she wants to do is talk. I can't go on knowing I'm the reason that there are tears in my baby sister's beautiful blue eyes."

I heard Bulda's chair move and her coming close to me. She wrapped me up in a big hug as she always did when I was upset.

"Then don't." She finally said after a few seconds of hugging me. "You don't have to distance yourself from her. You don't have to shut her out. You can be a family again."

"How? How can I just walk up to her and say how sorry I am for leaving, how sorry I am for shutting her out, how sorry I am for not being the sister she deserves."

Bulda was about to say something when I cut her off.

"And even if I did have the courage to tell her how sorry I am, how can I look at her face without seeing that blasted scar? The reminder. How can I look her in the eye knowing that, that permanent mark will forever be there bebecause of me, because I couldn't protect her, because I was to weak..."

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Oh honey." She hugged me tighter. " You were 11 years old. How could you have known Anna was anywhere near there. You can't keep on blaming yourself." I looked up to say something.

"No, listen to me now dear, you were young and had no ability to do anything and I'm not going to argue with you. You're right it's not going to be as easy as just telling her you're sorry, it's going to take time before your relationship will be completely healed but with a little work and a little love everything will be okay."

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand "But how do I start? Do I just start talking to her? I don't even know how to be a sister anymore."

"Just wanting a change is already a start. Talk to Anna and I'm not saying tell her everything all at once. Baby steps."

I lifted my head wiping away my last remaining tears and thought about what she said.

"It's not going to be easy but I'm going to try fixing this. Baby steps. Thanks Mum."

I hugged her back

"Am I interrupting something?" Came a deep voice from behind us. Both Bulda and I jumped a bit.

"Grand Pabbie!" I exclaimed

"Dad what have I told you about sneaking up on us like that?!"

"My apologies dear. I just came down to say goodbye to young Elsa and Kristoff. Also to give them each one of these."

Pabbie held up his and revealing two crystal necklaces. There where two crystals on each necklace. One had a blue crystal and a white one with a blue tint while the other had green and blue crystals.

"Their for good luck. I know you both have been on a lot more dangerous missions then the one tomorrow but the winds are restless. Something is coming and you'll need all the help you can get."

"Oh dad would you stop with the winds. It's winter of course there's going to be more winds and it snows most of the year so maybe a storm is just coming up."

"Perhaps but even if it's just a storm, one can always do with a little luck on your side." Pabbie handed me my necklace and the moment it touched my hand it started to glow. "Oh and did I mention it almost measures life force? When it glows it means the wearer still lives."

"Uh thanks Pabbie but why do _I _need an indication if _I'm _still alive?" I asked confused

"I never said it detects _your _ life force dear. This crystal is connected to two others. Meaning..."

"Meaning I can know if the other wearers are okay but there is only one other necklace Pabbie. Where's the other one?"

"Young Anna already picked hers up this morning when she came to say goodbye."

I looked at Pabbie with shock. Does this mean I can always know Anna is safe?

"Thank you Pabbie." I said as I hugged him. I took my necklace and put it around my neck.

Blue and green uh? I'm guessing green is Anna and blue is Kris. Wait why do they get their favorite colors and I'm stuck with blue-ish white?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard voices from the hall.

"Dad I'm telling you that was a one time thing! Els will never be able to beat me again." Kris said as he walked in with Cliff.

"I don't know Kris, I think she can easily kick your ass again." Cliff said what a smirk

"I don't know what's going on here and don't think I want to. Come on Kris we got to get going, we're going to late for our team meal."

"Sure thing General." Kris said with a mocking salute. "Tiana said she's making her famous carrot cake for dessert." He was practically drooling over the thought of the carrot cake but he quickly snapped out of it when he saw the glare coming from Bulda. "Not that it even holds a candle to yours Mom." Kris nervously rubbed the back of his neck trying to avoid Bulda's deadly glare.

"Mm-mh" Bulda rolled her eyes and turned to the neatly packed food on the table. She picked up some of it and handed it to Kris. "Now don't drop it." Kris bent down and gave his adoptive mother a kiss. "Bye baby."

Kris then walked up to Pabbie to shake his hand - or try to at least. Pabbie gave him his necklace and explained to him what he had explained to me. He then walked out the kitchen with Cliff to the door.

I walked over to Grand Pabbie and hugged him goodbye. I then walked over to Bulda.

"Goodbye, Mum." I said as I hugged her. "Thanks." I whispered so softly that only she could hear it.

"Bye, my darling."She said as she hugged me back. We ended the embrace and she turned around and handed me the rest of the food and supplies she had packed for us.

We all then walked to the door. We said our last goodbyes. "Be safe!!" Bulda yelled from the door. "Will do Mom!" Kris yelled back.

"Oh and Elsa!" I heard Pabbie yell from the door. "I forgot to mention, the crystal only glow if it's worn. So don't take it off!"

"Sure thing Pabbie!" I yelled back as me and Kris made our way back to the basis.

* * *

**Oh look it's the Trolls!!****Please read and review!!****Also Merry late Christmas and an early new year!! : )**


	11. Mole

**Hallo! It's a me Lindsay! How ya doin?**

**Here's another chapter Thanks for the review. It means a lot**

**Mintstar: Thank you so much for the review. Yes it is a reference** **just because I was listening to the soundtrack while writing and I just fell in love with all the songs, I just had to put something in there. My personal favorite song is Show Yourself ****:)**

**Also I forgot to mention, I didn't say there will be some swear words and mention of blood and injuries but I didn't give a character death warning. This is a story of war after all so see this as a warning**

**WARNING : THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATHS SOMEWHERE ALONG THE WAY.**

**I sorry but if Disney isn't afraid to kill off the occasion character, why should I? But it will not be gory or something like that so it's still suitable for everyone**

**Anyway enjoy** **this chapter Please read and review. If I make an error, please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm a Disney fan so the my knowledge of war and weapons are limited to Mulan ;) Also English still isn't my first language so excuse grammar mistakes. Frozen and all mentioned characters are owned by Disney I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Normal POV :**

_"__How you deal with any kind of infestation, you lure it out and then snap it's neck but not before we get some information about our dearest Miss Winters and how to finish this rebellion once and for all! " Hans's statement made Duke laugh evilly_.

_"Also our sources tell us their planing on infiltrating our base in the Northern woods to steal plan Order 458." Hans said when a wicked smile spread across his face. "I guess we can give them a bit of a...surprise."_

_At that moment they heard_ _the door moved every so slightly as if something had bumped it_.

_"What was that?__" Duke asked as he whirled look at the door_.

_"It's probably just the wind_ _Weselton. Calm yourself . We need to think of a plan to bring down this mole as well as The Resistance." Hans said sitting down at the_ desk.

"_Right, right a plan. How are we going to do this without raising suspicion ?" Duke rounded the desk and took his seat._

_"We'll have to start questioning people, but we have to be absolutely certain that they have something to do with this otherwise it could get to __Samuel."_

_"Yes, yes certainly. Do you have anyone in mind?" Hans shook his head with his head resting on his hand and fingers covering is mouth. " Well come on and think boy! What of that old flame of yours in The Resistance ? Amy something?_

_" Anna Arendelle_ _and don't remind me."_

"_Arendelle? As in Agnarr and Iduna Arendelle?" Duke asked with shock in his voice. Hans nodded "Well didn't you ever tell me boy?! Then it's quite obvious who the mole is!" Duke exclaimed_

_"We have no proof. We can't go accuse a powerful man like Arendelle of something like treason without proof and a name isn't enough." Hans leaned back into his chair._

"_A friend who could be involved. Someone not as high up as Arendelle and is easily broke, vulnerable. Someone who has a lot to lose if they don't cooperate with us._"_ Duke leaned back rubbing his chin while thinking. _"_Wasn't Agnarr involved in the new recruit assignments and had practically forced one particular recruit into the roster?"_

_"He did seem quite eager to get the boy a job as a guard. Who was he again?" Hans asked as he got up and went to the filing cabinet next to the desk. After a minute of searching he finally found the file he was looking for. He removed three files " Jason R. James, age 25."_

_"25? That seems a bit young to be Agnarr's accomplice."_

_"He might be but his father isn't. Edward B. Jame, age 46. It appears that Edward and Agnarr_ _are quite the best of pals. Also it appears that Edward lost his wife and two children due to a " random act of violence" a couple years back."_

_" So the boy is all Edward has left. Interesting, maybe it's time we go pay the poor man a visit." Duke said as he got up from his seat and walked to the door. "Are you coming __Westergaard? "_

_Duke turned around to see Hans still reading Agnarr's file._

_"Arendelle has two daughters?" Hans looked up from the file. " Wife: I. Arendelle __Children: A. Arendelle and E. Arendelle."_

_Then a memory struck Hans_

**_1 year ago :_**

**_Resistance base :_**

**_Hans POV :_**

_" You're going to love it here! Everyone is so friendly, the food is great..."_

_Does girl ever shut up?! And why does she have to cling to my arm like that?_

_We suddenly approached a blonde woman standing next to man with black hair and brown eyes talking in the hall._

_" Oh and Hans this is Olaf and my..."_

_" Commanding Officer and General E. Winters and you are?"_

_The blonde woman turned around now facing me.__ Immediately her eyes caught my attention. They were identical to Anna's. Strange._

_" Hans Westergaard, ma'am."_

_"Westergaard? As in the Southern Westergaard? One of the richest and one of the highest families in The Order?" Winters asked me without breaking eye contact._

"_You know your stuff, Ms. Winters, but I can assure you I have no more contact with my family. They chose their side and I chose mine._"

_She looked at me. She doesn't look convinced. Her eyes shifted from me to Anna._

_" Anna report to the training grounds.Your late for training._

_" No I'm not, I still have 5 minutes._"

_" It wasn't a request. Go." Their eyes locked._

_" Come on Hans..._"

_"No, Anna you go. I'll deal with Mr Westergaard._"

_With a huff she let go of my arm and stomped off.__"_

_Olaf go make sure Anna actually goes to training. As for you Mr Westergaard..."_

_"You don't trust me, do you, Ms. Winters?_"

_Frankly no, Mr Westergaard but I can exactly kick you out. That goes against everything The Resistance stands for."_

_" Helping the poor?"_

_" Equality. Fairness. Not judge someone for their past or where they come __from_. _Everything The Order has tried to destroy."_

_" I see. My apologies for misunderstanding of what you truly stand for." I flashed my best charming smile at her._

_"I have to hand it to you Mr Westergaard, you are quite charming but something about you doesn't feel right. That's why I can't trust."_

_"I understand. I can respect a woman who follows her gut instinct." Smart girl, hopefully she isn't going to be a problem. "Well I guess I'll bid you adieu Ms Winters. Goodbye."_

_I turned on my heels walking away from her when I heard her call back to me._

_"Westergaard! This town is my family and I wouldn't hesitate to protect my family, understand ?"_

_"Of course Ms. Winters."_

**_End flash back :_**

_"Ms. Winters is Arendelle's eldest daughter."_ Hans said putting the file down.

"_Are you sure?"_

_"Positive. Now let's go Mr James. I believe I just thought of a plan to bring down this rebellion."_

* * *

**In the jail cell****:**

"Edward! Are you alright man?" Agnarr asked as kneeled down by his friend.

"Good heavens! What have they done to you?" Kai asked as he came closer

"Agnarr... the girls... trouble.. t.. trap ... my fault... I'm...sorr...sorry." The last words Edward said before losing consciousness.

Silence descended upon the cell again. The girls were walking into a trap


	12. Team dinner

**Normal POV:**

Anna was walking down the hall to her living quarters. She looked down at her wristwatch, _21:00 _it read.

She let out a sigh as the night played over in her head. Everything was going great. Everything she ever pictured her first team dinner would be like but something kept bothering her...

**Earlier :**

_The mess hall was full of life as everyone ate their meals while glancing over at the team table every now and then. As it's tradition that if a team is going out on a mission, that they get the best the kitchen can offer. 'The last meal' some have jokingly called it._

_The seven team mates sat around the table. __Tiana was walking in and out of the kitchen sitting the food down on the table._ _Plates and plates of food_. _Everything from meat to veggies __and carrot cake of course. _

_Kris and Red didn't wait of an invitation and started eating as if they've never had food before and will never have again. Anna, seated next to Kris, was just trying not to get hit by flying food as he gobbled it down._

_Rider sat next to Raps annoying her as he always does which resulted in him being hit on the head with a plate. Olaf was sitting next to Elsa as they quietly spoke, but there was an uneasy tension between them.__ Elsa looked almost irritated. _

_Their whispers became louder and sounded more and more like an argument until Elsa snapped._

_"I said enough!" Elsa yelled slamming her hands on the table as she abruptly stood up._

_The room went silent. The whole table looked at her with shocked expressions. The blonde then stepped way from the table, muttered an apology and something about she needing to get some work done as she speed walked out of the room._

_Everyone still quiet, debating if someone should go after her when Kris said, "Alright everyone back to your meals. Nothing to see here." As __he returned to __his carrot cake._ _Anna_ _still watched Olaf from where she sat. _

_Olaf at the other end of the table still looked irritated_ _and a bit hurt. He pushed his plate away, stood up for the table and walked out of the room._

_Anna got up to follow Olaf but felt a hand grab hers. "It's better to leave them. They've been arguing like this for a while now, it's better to leave them be." Kris said look up at her._

_Anna sat down again looking almost defeated and concerned , as she looked at the door where Olaf had stormed out of just a few moments earlier._

**Present:**

The evenings events mulled over in her head she heard harsh voices coming from around the hall around the corner. She quietly crept closer and peaked around the corner. No one was in the hall but there was a light shining out from under a door, Elsa's office door. As she got closer the voices got louder.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" A male voice came through the door. "If you truly felt the way you say, then why carry on with this charade?"

"You think I like doing this?!" A female voice came through.

"Well it damn well looks like it! You have no idea how this is effecting her! You don't know how much your distance and actions has hurt her!"

"Of course I know how this is effecting her! You think I don't see the hurt in her eyes? You think I don't care about her?"

"Well it freaking looks like it! If you truly cared then you would have stopped this the day she came here! You would have welcomed her with open arms and apologized for all the crap you've put her through!" The voice sounded familiar. '_Olaf.' _Anna realized. "_I've never heard him this mad or anything less than cheerful before." _

"I'VE TRIED but every time I see that scar...

"There you go again about yourself and that damn scar! Well news flash it's not going anywhere, anytime soon! So get over yourself and stop acting so cold and distant, hurting that poor girl! Make up with her like you said you supposedly wanted!"

"Supposedly?! Of course I want to fix things with her! It's just not as easy as you make it sound!"

"Well it sure as hell isn't going to get any easier so suck it up and start acting like the sister Anna deserves!"

"I will never be the sister Anna deserves!"

_'The sister I deserved? Elsa__?' _Anna wondered

"Then start at least acting like _a _sister! She needs a sister, a friend, someone to look out for her! Some who loves her! Like a real sibling does!"

"Oh now your a sibling expert? Don't pretend to be all knowing when it's comes to siblings! You have no idea what both Anna and I've been through all these years, so don't come here all high and mighty tell me how to have a relationship with my own sister!"

"You don't even have a relationship with your sister! And you're right I**don't **know what you both have been through because you don't tell anyone and quite frankly I don't think you even know what's going on in your own mind because the way you act isn't at all how you _say_ you feel!"

" Again isn't not as easy as you make it seem! You can just change a mindset you've had for 13 years over, over night! It takes time! "

"Well you better hurry up because she isn't going to just sit around waiting for you forever." Olaf said no longer yelling. "You just better hope you don't lose her completely when you're finally ready."

Foot steps could be heard coming closer to the door and Anna panicked. She ran down the hall and jumped around the corner, trying to avoid being able seen.

She heard the door close and peaked around the corner and came face to face with Olaf.

"Hey Anna. What ya doin?" Olaf asked back to his normal cheery self

"Oh hey Olaf! Oh nothing, you know. Just walking off those few extra pounds I picked up tonight. Tiana knows how to prepare one's last meal, not that I'm saying it's anyone's last meal. We're going to eat on the trip of course but it'll probably not be a good as Tiana's food. Not that I'm saying Mama Bulda's food isn't good, it's fantastic but anyway it isn't going to be anyone's last meal because we'll eat on the mission and we'll all make it back alive." Anna rambled all in one breath.

"Oh that's nice. Anyway good night Anna, enjoy your walk." Olaf said as he walked away.

She waved at Olaf with her back turned to the hallway with Elsa's office. Anna then turned around and came once again unexpectedly face to face with blue eyes almost identical to her own.

" Elsa!" Anna yelped as she jumped back in surprise. Stumbling as she did so.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa asked look at Anna. Even in the dim lighting Anna could see what looked like tears in Elsa's eyes.

"You know just taking a walk before bed, to clear the old head before the big mission tomorrow." Anna said rubbing

"You better head off to bed. We leave at first light and we don't want to wait for you."

"Right right, I'll head of to bed right now. Night Els." Anna said as she speed walked past Anna to her living quarters.

"Good night Anna, sleep well." Elsa said walking to her own living quarters but not before spearing a glance back at her sister as sadness filled her again. '_You better hurry up, she isn't going to just sit around and wait for you forever.'_ The words echoed in her head_. _


	13. Day 1: The mission begins

**Hallllooooooo, how are ya'll doin in the fine world pandemic? I hope you all are well and washed your hands ; )**

**I just wanted to say thank you sooooo much for the positive feedback I got, it really made my heart sing.**

**Special thanks to 3rdculturekid for your reviews and kind words, you inspire me with your positivity ;)**

**Anyway back to the story. Again I don't own any of these characters, unless any of you want to gift them to me, my birthday is next month soooo... :P**

**Also I don't know if this should be a warning but there is mention of blood in this chapter so uhm... sorry I guess**

**Normal POV:**

The muffled sound of steps on thick velvet carpet rang through the empty hallway as a lone figure moved through it.

The man suddenly stopped at a large red-ish brown door. A door he hated since his early childhood, a door that in his opinion was the gate to his own personal hell.

He raised his hand and with a stern pound, knocked on the door. A soft and muffled voice came through, allowing the man entrance to the room he dreaded so much.

Upon entering, it was as if the temperature dropped and all the joy had been sucked out of life. The room had high ceilings with a great big chandelier hanging from the roof. The walls were made out of dark stained wood with matching bookshelves lining them. In the middle near the back of the room was dark brown desk with a lone man sitting by it.

"Hans." The man's voice was deep and cold, as his green blue eyes looked up over thin rimmed glasses, at the man who just entered, piercing into his soul.

"You wanted to see me, Samuel?" Hans was nervous but he refused to show it. He kept his voice steady and formal.

"Yes, Hans I have some things to discuss with you. Have a seat." He gestured to the chair across from him.

Hans took the seat and looked straight ahead, barely mustering the courage to look Samuel in his piercing eyes, eyes that show no emotion. He removed his glasses and sighed.

"Hans would you mind telling me, why you have imprisoned two of the most powerful men in this country along with their wives?" Samuel's voice was calm, but the calmness was unnerving.

"They are under the investigation of treason." Hans said holding the man's gaze.

"And who authorized this investigation and who gave the authorization for their arrests?"

"I did." Hans said, his nerves getting more and more on edge. To the untrained eye Samuel looked as calm as someone on vacation but Hans knew those eyes all to well.

Samuel let out a sigh and ran his hand through his neatly combed chestnut hair. He stood up and walked to the big window behind his desk that gazed upon the courtyard, with green grass and a large fountain in the middle.

"Oh Hans, Hans, Hans." He said as he slowly turned around and walked toward the desk placing his hands on the desk head bowed. "How many times do I have to tell you.." Suddenly Samuel's snapped up and his hand flew across Hans's face. The force of the blow knocked Hans off his chair and to the ground. Samuel then rounded the desk and picked Hans up and slammed him again the wall, holding him there with an arm pressed against his chest. "You have **no** authority here! You have no say in _any_ matter that concerns the rule of the Order! You hear me, no say!"

Samuel then droppes Hans and he

dropped to the floor. Samuel stood towering over Hans. He crouched down to his level and grabbed his collar bringing him to eye level. "Hans you must know your place by now. You are the little errand boy, who does the little crappy things we don't want to do." Samuel let go of Hans's collar and stood up straight again. Hans fell to the floor. "You know, Hans, if it had been up to me, you would have been kicked out of here, never to be seen again but because I promised father on his death bed that I would take care of the family and not let his legacy die out, I have to sit here with a pathetic excuse of a younger brother."

With one swift kick Samuel's foot made contact with Hans's ribs. Hans let out a painful gasp.

"Now let me catch you, getting involved with the control of The Order or making decisions you have no power to make without my consent, then it will be a lot more than just this little meeting, are we clear?" Hans simply nodded as he was getting up. "Good. Now you better hope this suspension of yours is true. Charging people, especially someone with power like Arendelle, with treason is quite a serious offense. You do have proof to support your suspension, right?" Again Hans only nodded. "Good, you can give it to my secretary. Now get out of my sight."

Samuel turned his back on Hans and walked back to the window. He heard Hans walk toward the door and out of the room closing the door big brown door.

* * *

**Somewhere in the woods near The Resistance base :****Normal POV:**

The crunch of the snow under the boots of the group almost harmonized with the howling winds of the Northern winter. Fresh snow had fallen the night before coating the forest in a delicate yet beautiful white blanket. All was calm and quie...

"Uhhh are we there yet?!" Rider asked letting out a dramatic groan. "We've been walking for hours!" He then sat down on a fallen tree. Rapps only roled her eye and kept on walking.

"We've only been walkin' fer twenty or so minutes." Merida said walking past him. "Stop cryin' ya big babe."

Elsa and Kris walked in front of group, followed by Anna and Olaf, Red and Rapps with Rider at the back.

"I never thought Winter could be so beautiful." Anna said looking over the snowy white plains.

"Yeah it beautiful isn't, but it's so white. How about some color? Maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow? No not yellow. Yellow and snow? No go. Am I right?" Olaf asked.

"Maybe hold back on that crimson too." Kris said.

* * *

After walking through the woods for hours and the day started to dusk and Riders continues complaining Elsa finally call them to a halt.

"Halt." Elsa said "We'll camp here for the night. Charles is supposed to catch up with us around this area." Elsa put down her supplies and started giving orders. "We're all clear about your new team assignments? Red and Rapps secure the perimeter, Olaf and Anna start setting up camp, Eugene as soon as Charles arrives, you and he will take over perimeter watch. While you wait make yourself useful and get some fire wood it can get during the night and everyone be cautious for wolves and landmines. The Order planted the woods full of them."

Elsa turned to Kris and started talking strategy. The rest went off on their individual jobs.

Anna was busy pitching up a tent when the events of last night popped into her head again._ 'I need answers.' _

"Hey Olaf, can I ask you a question?" Anna asked nervously, bitting her lower lip, like she always did when she's nervous.

"Sure Anna. What's up?"

Anna looked over at Elsa and Kris making sure they were out of hearing range. "What did you and Elsa talk about last night?"

Olaf's usual smile faded and was replaced with a frown. "At dinner? Nothing really. I think Elsa just overreacted."

"No, I mean what did you talk about in the office." Anna said

"You heard that?" He asked shocked. "I mean nothing, what office?"

"Cut the crap Olaf. I heard you and Elsa arguing and I know it's about me. So what's going on?"

"I can't tell you." Olaf saw Anna grow impatient and frustrated. "Anna trust me, if it was up to me I'd tell you in a heartbeat so that this whole thing between you and your sister can be sorted but it's not my place. If you want answer your go to have to go to the source." Olaf said as he walked away to pitch up the other tent.

'_Shutting me out and keeping secrets? And forcing my friends to secrets now to?'_ Anna wondered._ 'Whatever this secret is, it the answer. I'll finally find out what I did to her. Now only one problem, how am I going to find out what the secret is?' _


	14. Day 1: At night

**Good day darlings. A new chapter so soon? Well there's nothing else to do in lockdown so it's this or school work :P**

**Anyway enjoy the story and thanks again for the wonderful reviews and for following my story. You guys are the best and I appreciate all of you. Again I own nothing. All rights reserved to the Walt Disney company and the creators of Frozen.**

**Normal POV:**

The fire was crackling and all the members of the team were busy with their own individual tasks.

Rapps and Red had returned from their perimeter watch and sat around the fire eating the meal that Olaf had prepared along with Rider who was busy keeping the fire alive.

Olaf and Anna were now standing watch, incase any Order soldiers were to near the camp.

There was a small blue tent set up at the edge of the campsite. Inside was a small table with a lamp and a map, along with two chairs. Elsa and Kris were standing around the table pointing at the map.

"The lies around here. If we keep heading North well arrive at the east side tower of the base. That's were Jason said we'll be able to enter. It's not usually as heavily guarded as the other towers but it still houses some snipers. We will have to wait for Charles to get here so we can know their numbers." Elsa said with her hands on either side of the map looking down on it. Kris stood behind her with his arms folded. "There is also a trench surrounding the base. The base sits inside the trench, meaning that if we were trying to get out there is a, at least 20 feet high, dirt wall around the entire base. That area between that trench wall and the gates is one of the most heavily guarded areas in the entire place."

"There will probably be some guards on foot around the gate here, as well and in the surrounding woods." Kris pointed out. He rounded the table to get a better look at the map. "There is a elevation of the ground about 13 feet away from the trench wall, maybe Red and I can try and take out the snipers while the rest move in."

"Alright, as long as you stay low and out of sight you never know what can pop out of that trench." Elsa said.

"What exactly is in there that they want to protect it so badly?" Kris asked.

"I don't know, but if what the reports say are true it's nothing good. A weapon to wipe out the Resistance and all those who stand against the Order." Elsa sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. "If they do posses a weapon with that capability and we fail, then everyone is doomed."

"We're not going to fail Els. We're going to get in, get out return home and finally defeat The Order for good. Just think of the positive."

"The positive? You have definitely been hanging out with Anna to much." Elsa chuckled.

"Hey, what can I say? Her positive attitude is infectious." Kris grinned. "Speaking of Anna. How are things going between you two?"

"Nothing new. I just... I just can't get myself to talk to her and when I do get a word out it's usually Resistance related."

"Just give it time Els, you'll get it eventually."

"Eventually? Does she have to wait another 13 years? She's not going to wait forever."

"Els..." Kris was interrupted when the tent flap opened and Riders came in.

"Hey guys, they're back."

"They?" Elsa asked as she and Kris followed Rider out the tent. When they got outside they were met by every one around the fire. Anna, Rapps, Red, Olaf, Charles and a tall well built young man, with dirty blonde hair wearing The Order's guard uniform.

"Jason?" Elsa asked as she moved closer slowly. The man in question turn around and the flames's shadows danced on his face. His dark blue eyes twinkle in the dim fire light.

"Elsa." He said moving closer to her. He caught Elsa in a tight embrace. He looked down at her and their eyes met again. "I've missed you." He whispers so only she could hear. The gazed into each other eyes as if no one was around.

Everyone stared in disbelief at their leader who, is known for being cold and distant and had to practically begged for a hug, fall into the arms of this tall young man.

"I thought you said ex-boyfriend, Anna." Rider commented.

"I thought so too." Anna said

"Uh hu." Kris cleared his throat. "Not to break up, this touch moment but we kind of have an attack to plan."

"Right." Elsa said suddenly snapped back to reality. If it wasn't for the dim light, you could have seen the blush creep up on Elsa's cheeks. "Follow me please." Elsa lead Jason, Charles and Kris back into the tent.

"Well that was interestin'." Red said. "I never thought I'd see th' day Elsa would look at someone like that." She then walked to her tent ready to go to sleep

"That makes two of us." Rapps said walking to her tent.

"Who could have guessed the ice queen actually had a heart?" Rider joked earning a elbow to the ribs by Anna. "Ow what was that for?"

"Don't insult my sister." Anna huffed and walk away to the tent she shared with Rapps.

* * *

**In the tent****:**

"Okay before we get started, let's get the introduction out of the way. Kris this is Jason an old friend from back in the city. Jason this is..."

"Her adoptive big brother Major General Kristoff with more than 13 years of military experience and combat training. Tell me Jason..."

"Okay! Thank you Kris. Anyway first off Jason I just want to know how exactly are you here?" Elsa asked

"I'm on duty in the surrounding forest near the base. I thought since I already had to meet your little buddy, I could just as well come pop in to say hi."

"And your not worried their going to wonder where one of their guards had wondered off to?" Kris asked crossing his arms over his chest, towering over him. Kris was taller than Jason, him only reaching Kris's nose.

"No, because this part of the woods is part of my jurisdiction."

"You mean to tell me, The Order's troops are moving this far up in the woods?" Elsa asked sounding a bit worried.

"Yeah, the security and amount of guards are doubled the amount you said is expected to be there." Charles said

"They had doubled the security around the base a week or so ago because of a potential threat, but it's still possible that I can sneak you guys in as planned."

"Doubled? I don't know if you've noticed but we are quite a small amount of people. How do you expect us to take on double the amount we were expecting?" Charles asked. Elsa and Kris shared a worried glance knowing what Charles said was true. This is going to be a lot harder than they thought.

"Charles, it's Rider's and your shift. Go meet him outside." Kris said. Charles shook his head and walked outside.

"Okay where were we?" Elsa asked just as a loud noise was heard outside and a collective sound of 'He did it.' coming from outside. "I'll go check on it." Elsa said sighing while walking out of the the tent. Jason was following her out of the tent with his eyes. When he turned around he was met with a disapproving glare coming from Kris.

"What is your intention with my sister?" Kris asked not breaking eye contact with him.

"My intentions? I can promise you I have no intentions with Elsa. We dated for a while when we were young but we broke up. We're just friends now." Jason said a bit nervous under Kris's gaze.

"Just friends? Yeah right, I see how you look at her. I'm just warning you, Elsa has been through enough, she doesn't need some kind of fake Romeo making googly eyes at her. I won't let her get hurt any further."

"I promise you Christopher..."

"It's Kristoff, Kris for short."

"Right sorry Kris. I promise you I would never hurt Elsa or let any harm come to her. I assure you, we're just friends."

"Good because I hate to have to ruin a pretty face like yours."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU LET AN ENTIRE BAG OF MARSHMALLOWS EXPLODE?!" The men heard Elsa yell from outside. Looking at each other confused.

When they rush out of the tent they were met by the site of Charles's face and hair covered in melted marshmallow with Rider trying to get his hand unstuck form Charles's shoulder and Elsa just standing there staring in disbelief. She then just turned around and walked to the tent not in the mood to deal with them tonight.

"Kris they're your problem tonight. I have an attack to plan." She said as he walked past the men and back into the tent.


	15. Day 2: The mission

**Normal POV:**

The air is thick and stale, with only a small window providing light and air in the dark dust jail.

Kai and Agnarr had lifted Edward onto the only bed like structure in the cell. His breaths were shallow and short. He had yet to regain consciousness since he was brought down.

Agnarr had taken a seat against the wall, his one leg propped up supporting his arm with his head rested against the wall. Kai was standing over Edward trying to make the man as comfortable as possible.

"He's breathing has improved. His head wound is still bleeding and his nose seems to be broken." Kai said as he examined the injured man. "Ribs seem to be intact but are definitely badly bruised. Other than that he seems to be fine."

"Fine?" Agnarr's voice was low, the question almost sounding rhetorical.

"Agnarr?"

"Fine?! Does that look fine to you Kai? The man is barely breathing you called fine? He is far from fine and it's all because of her!" Agnarr exclaimed getting up to his feet.

"Her? Agnarr, surely your are not referring to Elsa?" Kai also stood up and moved closer to Agnarr.

"Who else? It is _her_ selfish decision that landed us in this mess. It was _her _decision that caused Edward to be in this state as well as his son being in danger. It was also her decision that almost made me lose Anna _twice__! _" Agnarr was furious. His voice loud, hard and accusing.

"Agnarr do you even hear yourself now? You're blaming that child for all of this?" Kai gestured to Edward and the cell.

"She's not a child anymore Kai! It is all the fault of her and that stupid Resistance!"

"You can't possibly believe that all this is Elsa's fault. She has done everything in her power to protect everyone she cares about! I mean she ran away at age eleven and changed her name to protect her family! Edward was part of the Resistance far longer than she has and Anna leaving was her own choice. None of this is Elsa fault." Kai argued.

" You're right it's not her fault, it's yours!" Agnarr suddenly exclaimed.

"Mine!? How on earth is this my fault?"

"You and your talk about the Resistance around Elsa. You are the one that convinced her to join! Your the one who stole my daughter away!"

"Agnarr listen to yourself for a moment! You are shifting blame from one person to another! You're looking for someone to blame. None of this is anyone, but the Order and the Westergaard family's fault. Not Elsa's, not Edward's, not mine. Not even yours." Kai tried to keep calm, he knew Agnarr secretly blamed himself for everything that had happened. Anna's accident, Elsa running away and now both of his daughters marching off to their certain doom.

The anger in Agnarr's eyes dimmed. It was quickly replaced with remorse and sadness. He backed up against the wall and slide down to the ground. He bowed his head.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm...I just..." He sighed. "I'm just afraid."

"It's alright." Kai moved towards Agnarr and sat next to him. "It's understandable."

"How are you so calm? Aren't you even a little bit worried about what might happen?"

"Of course I am. I'm absolutely terrified, but I have faith in our girls. Faith that they will stop the Order and return safely to you and Iduna. " Kai said staring ahead of him.

* * *

Iduna and Gerda sat in their cell. It was quite and dark. The smell of dust was overwhelming. A figure slowly came out of the darkness.

"Good day lady." Hans greeted the women.

"Westergaard, what do you want?" Iduna spoke up.

"Ah yes Lady Iduna, just as fiery as your daughters. How proud you must be of two government criminals."

"You have no right talking about them like that." Gerda spoke up as she stood up walking closer to the cell door.

"Mrs Summers, nice to see you again." Hans mocked.

"What are you doing here Hans? Are you just here to taunt us?" Iduna asked.

"Partly yes. One of the perks of the job but I'm actually here to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Gerda glared at him.

"If you give us the location of the Resistance Base and tell us what they are planning, we'll let you go. Free for charge."

"Not a chance Westergaard."

"I tried to give you a chance but you have forced my hand. I order you to reveal any and all information you possess of The Resistance by order of the law."

"You order us? Don't we have the right to remain silent?" Iduna asked moving next to Gerda

"Alright, you had your chance. I hope you know what you're letting yourself into. The Order doesn't take insubordination lightly."

"Is that what happened to your eye or did your arrogance get the better of you?" Gerda asked.

"You better watch your mouth Summers..."

"Or you'll what? Arrest us? Torture us? Kill us even? Oh please you can't do anything without you dear brother's okay. You pretend to have power and mask your insecurities with arrogance and stupid sideburns. You're nothing more than a scared little daddies boy who is despised by all even his own brothers knowing full well the only reason he's still alive is because his daddy said so."

Hans was fuming. The fury in his eyes would be enough to make anyone back down but Gerda was standing her ground.

"You stand there all high and mighty talking down on those who fight for what they believe in. What are you fighting for? The acceptance of your brothers? People out there are dying just because they don't fit into your ideals. Is that truly what you want for the rest of your life? Killing people because you hold all the money for yourself and still have the audacity to walk around and complain about how hard your life is."

"You know nothing of me!" Hans moved forward until he was again the cell bars, slamming his hand against it. Iduna flinched but Gerda showed no sign of fear

"I know enough to know you don't want this. I can see it in your eyes, uncertainty, but also fear. You know what they are doing is wrong but you're to afraid of what would happen to you if would open your damn mouth and say something!"

"ENOUGH!!" Hans yelled. "You think you're so smart Summers but I can assure you, you know nothing, NOTHING of me or my life. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go take care of a little pest problem. I'll make sure to send them your regards." Hans said smirking turning around and walking away. This is when Iduna rush to the cell bars and yelled after him.

"You touch those girls and you're dead Westergaard! You hear me?! I'll kill you!!" Iduna moved away from the bars visibly shaking from fear and anger. She sat back down on the cell bed.

* * *

**In the woods:**

"So what exactly is your relationship with this Jason character?" Kris asked as he and Elsa walked side by side in front of the group. They had packed up camp at the break of dawn.

Jason had left just after he and Elsa had done discussing the plan to infiltrate the base. Since he left everyone wanted to know what was the deal with the ice queen and the handsome double agent. Kris wanted to know more than the others.

"Kristoff I've told you a million times already. He's just an old friend from the city."

"But you dated?"

"Yes Kris as children Jason and I were in a relationship."

"But it didn't end until you were adults?"

"We dated until I was seventeen and he was eighteen."

"So he's older than you? What he couldn't find someone he's own age?"

"I can ask you the same question. You are 4 years older than Anna. Couldn't you find someone closer to _your _age?"

"This isn't about me and Anna, it's about you and this Jason person."

"Uhhhgg." Elsa groaned out of frustration as Kris's questions kept coming.

Rapps and Anna were walking next to one another, with Red and Charles short on there heals and Olaf and Rider at the back.

"Kris is really grilled Elsa about this whole Jason thing." Rapps commented.

"Better him than me. If I was the one asking the questions she would have lost it by now." Anna said.

"Have you tried talking to her again?"

"No but what's the use. All I'm going to get is a 'go away Anna I'm busy' anyway."

"Hey, cheer up, you'll get through to her one day. You just have to patient."

"Can I you a question?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Of course."

"Do you know what Elsa and Olaf were fighting about at dinner two nights again?"

Rapps visibly became uncomfortable, not sure how to answer.

"I'm not sure. They've been at it for a while now." Anna looked at Rapps suspiciously as she saw her shift uncomfortable. She wanted to ask her again when they heard Red and Charles argued behind them.

"Oh please, that tale is nothing but a load of horse manure!" Red exclaimed

"It's all true! Olaf told me himself." Charles countered.

"What's going on back here?" Rapps asked.

"This dodo keeps tellin' me of how Olaf single handily stopped the biggest fight the base had ever seen. He keep yapping about how he knock out Eric with one punch and held back Phillp with the other hand, but what he his story is missin' is Kris holding Phillp _after_ he punched Eric out cold. Elsa had to step in before everyone started hittin' each other."

"Yeah I remembered that. Elsa had just been promoted to General. Both Eric and Phillp were suspended for three weeks with warnings." Rapps remembered.

"That seems a bit harsh for _almost_ starting a fight." Anna said.

"Well the base does have a 'no violence' policy. They say that's what the training grounds are for. Depending on how much of a riot you cause, is the amount you'll be punished. The minimum being two week suspension." Rapps told Anna.

"How about a base wide fight?" Anna asked looking both nervous and confused.

"A base wide brawl? Well you'll be immediately kicked out of the military program." Red answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Uhm remember that fight that broke out a few years ago?" Anna asked giggling nervously.

"That was you?!" Rapps yelled.

"Yeah..."

"You're the one who punched Tinker Bell?"

"Yeah, well she started it! She kept going on about how Pan should have gotten the promotion to captain and not Elsa. Then his little buddies joined in and said somethings and I kind of snapped."

"Everyone in the base got clean up duty and extensive training, that would make you miss hell week, because you punched Tinker Bell?"

"And I say good on ya lass. She needs to be taken down a peg or two. She and her whole group." Red slapped Anna on her shoulder. "But how did you managed to stay in the program after such a brutal fight? I mean we were pickin' uo teeth for weeks."

"I may know how..." Rapps said. She than pointed to the front of the group where Elsa and Kris were still talking. "You were still in training and your unit captain, Mulan, was out of town for a while and Elsa was recently promoted..."

"You're tell me Elsa possible saved my ass?" Anna asked not really believe it.

"She was put in charge of the new recruits and those training them and with Mulan out of town she would be the one who would have made the decision."

Anna looked stunned. She couldn't believe that Elsa would actually do something like that for her. If Elsa had followed protocol she would have been rid of Anna for good but she didn't. Why?


	16. Day 2: At night

"We'll set up camp here for the night, by tomorrow night we'll reach the base." Elsa said look out upon an clearing in the woods "Remember to still be mindful of the landmines. You never know where The Order could have planted one."

Everyone walked up from behind Elsa and started setting up camp. It was a small clearing. A flat patch of ground covered with snow surrounded by high trees and a cliff side where you could hear a stream of water down below.

Anna was walking around the clearing looking up at the trees with Kris following close behind collecting fire wood.

" Hey this place is kinda pret... ". Anna was cut off as Kris jerked her because as she was about to walk off cliff. "Thanks. That could have been a nasty fall." Anna chuckled nervously. Peeking over the edge. "About 100 foot drop."

"It's at least 200. You have to be more careful." Kris said collecting the fire wood he dropped.

"Kris! Braids! Get over here and help set up camp!" Olaf yelled as he was putting up his tent.

"Braids?" Elsa asked looking at Olaf weirdly.

"What? Braids not working either?" Olaf asked. Everyone who had heard the exchange shook their heads no."Damn it. I will figure this out." Olaf said as he started thinking of more nicknames for Anna. He had been trying to figure out a nickname for het since they left the base. So far he has been coming up with some.. questionable choices.

"Olaf, will you let it go? The nickname is supposed to be related to something that you did on your first mission, not a physical trait. Like with Marshmallow." Elsa said pointing to Charles.

"I still don't approve of that!" He yelled from behind his tent.

"You learn to deal with it!" Elsa yelled back.

**Hours later****:**

The sun has set long ago and the team had gone to bed. The camp fire was still blazing as alone figure sat staring into the flames.

Sitting on a log placed there earlier, Elsa sat alone with her thoughts as she usually did this time of night, but still aware of all things around her such as the silent breeze blowing cooling past her. The feeling of the snow under her feet and the small snow figure in her hand. A snowman.

Elsa looked down at the little snowman and a wave of nostalgia washed over her as she remembered how she and Anna would build a snowman at the first sign of snow. Anna was never really patient enough to wait for enough snow so it was usually a mud and snow man.

Elsa chuckled at the memory. _Chocolate snowman _she called them.

**_Crack_**

A sound from behind pulled her from her thoughts. She put the snowman down and put her hand on the handgun in her holster.

With one swift move Elsa jumped up, gun in hand, pointing it at the source of the sound.

"Wow Rambo calm down!" a voice came out of the darkness. A slim figure emerged and Elsa immediately recognized her. It was Anna. Her hand in the air.

"Damn it, Anna." Elsa said putting her gun back. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Technically I wasn't sneaking I just came out of the tent and you went all Mission Impossible on me."

"One more movie reference out of you and I will shoot you. What are you even doing up now? My watch doesn't end till at least midnight." Elsa said sitting back down at the fire.

"Yeah I know. I just couldn't sleep so I decided to see if you wanted some company." Anna said. "Can I sit down?"

"You're already here, aren't you? Have a seat." Anna sat down next to Elsa on the log.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. They kept their focus on the fire while Anna kept stealing small glances at Elsa. Elsa tried to ignore her but found herself asking

"What?" Elsa asking finally looking at her.

"Nothing." Anna said quickly.

"You obviously have something on your mind so spit it out." Elsa said maybe a little more irritated than what was necessary.

"I was just thinking of something Rapps mentioned earlier. Do you remember that time I accidentally started that small fight at the base?"

"Anna that wasn't a small fight it was a base wide brawl. We were still picking up teeth for weeks afterwards." Elsa said look back at the fire.

"That's beside the point. Anyway Red told me that causing something like that gets you immediately kicked out of training program, never to set foot on the base again, but I got of with a warning and bathroom duty. Why exactly was that?"

Elsa continued looking into the fire. Silence hung over them.

"Rapps also mentioned that you may or may not have been the one who had to make the decision."

_Damn it Rapunzel._ "Well I was in charge of your unit at that time and Mulan out of town that week the responsibility had become mine to decide what to do with you and Tinkerbell. I didn't want to send both of you away so I decided that bathroom duty for a few weeks would be punishment enough."

"Wow." Anna said in disbelief.

"What?"

"You had a perfect opportunity to get rid of me and you didn't take it. Even probably put your position as captain on the line, for me." Anna said look at Elsa.

"I never wanted to get rid of you, Anna." Elsa said look into the fire.

Anna looked into the fire. _She doesn't want to get rid of me. She __actually_ _had my back. _Anna thought happily. _And she's **actually **talking to me, and not in her mean cold General voice. Almost as if, we're actually sisters. Of course we are sisters, it just doesn't feel like that all the time and...and I'm rambling in my own mind. It's been quiet for to long. I should probably say something! _

"Thanks for having my back ."

"It's what sisters do. They look out for each other backs." Elsa said still looking into the fire, but with a smile.

Out of the corner of her eye Elsa could see tears forming in Anna's eyes. _Oh no. Did I say something wrong?_

"Are you okay?" Elsa finally asked

"I'm great actually. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said.

Elsa finally turned her head and looked her sister in the eyes and with a sad smile agreed

"Me too." But Elsa's gaze shifted from her sister's eyes to her forehead near her hairline where that blasted 4 inch white scar sat and mocked her. Flashes of that fateful night came flooding back. If Elsa wasn't already sitting she might have fallen down with the force of the flashing memories.

_There is a reason you can't be around her! You are a danger to her! _Elsa thoughts yelled at her.

Elsa looked away. Not being able keep Anna's gaze. "But it can't."

"Well why not? I mean..."

Elsa got up, turning her back to Anna taking a few steps forward. "Because it just can't."

Then something snapped in Anna. _I've had just about enough of this BS from her._ She got up and took a step closer to Elsa. "What did I ever do to you?" She asked pain and anger present in her voice.

"Enough Anna." Elsa said still with her back turned

"No why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut most of the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna practically yelled

_What am I afraid of? I'm afraid of losing you! I'm afraid of holding your lifeless body in my arms again! I'm afraid of what can happen to you because of ME!!" _Elsa though but all she could say is

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled as she abruptly turned around. In that moment Elsa felt a small gust of wind move past her left ear missing her by a hair but she saw Anna fall to the ground.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled. She turned around pulling out her handgun to shoot whoever attacked them. There was no one to be seen.

Suddenly bullets rained on the small camp.

"Ambush!!" Elsa yelled ducking from the bullets. She then lifted Anna off the ground and rushed her behind two very large trees standing together. Elsa looked at her sister as she helped her sit up against the tree. She could feel a liquid running down Anna's arm as she removed her jacket to see the wound. "Are hurt anywhere else?" Elsa asked as she used her jacket as a makeshift sling for Anna's arm.

"I'm fine." Anna said as she tried to get up but felt Elsa pushing her down.

"Not a chance in hell. Sit here and stay put." The team met the sisters behind the tree ready to receive orders.The gunfire was quite but who knows for how long.

"Raps, help Anna." She moved closer to the group. "Charles you're going to stay here and protect them. Red that means you'll be teaming up with Rider. Olaf you'll be with them. Kris, your with me. Red take the left we'll take right and everyone stay alive." Elas and the other team members, crouch down as they descended into the woods. Distant gun fire could be heard just moments later.


	17. Day 3: I told her

**Hey guys, how's it going? I just want to say thank you for all the lovely reviews and for those who followed and liked this story**

**Anyway enjoy the story, please review if you like the story or if you picked up on an error I made or you just want to say hii.**

**Also I've released writing gun fights and detailed action is a bit more difficult than I thought, so if this chapter sucks uh sorry? ****And just so you know this is a fiction story with different kind of weapons and solutions than what would actually be used in real life. **

**I own nothing even though I wish I did.**

**WARNING!!! This chapter and most likely the next few chapters will contain violence, blood, death and major character death. I did warn you in my earlier chapters, so if this isn't your type of thing then you might not like this next few chapters. **

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

**In a cave in the woods:**

**_Huff huff._** _Snow crunchs underneath boots__. **Huff **_**_huff_**. _Step, step, step._ **Bang! **

Kris was running out of time. They were getting closer. _Breath Kris, breath. _Kris was kneaded in a cave just a few miles away from their old campsite. He stood with his gun ready and a wire in hand.

**_Crunch. _**The sound of crunching snow came closer. **_Breath_**. A distant voice yelled to their men to move faster. _**Breath. **1...2...3._ Kris mentally counted down before pulling the wire in his hand.

**BOOM! **

A large explosion went off near the cave. There was no more crunching of snow or orders being yelled. It was dead quiet. Only sound was of Kris's heavy breathing. He then leaned again the cave wall and slide down onto the ground. Tears were forming in his eyes but held it back with the little strength he had left. '_Where did this all go so wrong?'_

* * *

**Hours ago:**

_"__Red take the left we'll take right and everyone stay alive." Elsa said as she and the team took their positions. **Bang**. The two men, who possibly shot Anna and their camp, fell the ground. The team looked around for anymore soldiers and moved deeper into the woods._

_There was a makeshift road running through the woods. The heard more people approaching and orders being yelled._

_Elsa and Kris dove behind a big fallen tree on the right and the others hid in a shallow cavity on the left side of the makeshift road. Elsa peaked over the tree._

_"At least twenty men, a Jeep with a mounted gun and what looks like an armored vehicle with a surrounding group of 10 men, about 200 yards way."_

_"Some welcome party." Kris said_

_"Ten men and the Jeep approaching quickly._ _Kris and I will take out the Jeep. Once it's down Red, you and Rider will take out as much soldiers as possible. Olaf you'll stay down and hidden while you finish that explosive thing of yours, we need it now more than ever." With that Elsa and Kris crept out from behind the tree and started moving up the road. __Red_ _climbed out of the ditch and moved in behind a tree awaiting a sign form the General. _

_Elsa slowly and stealthy moved from tree to tree gun pointing down, body slightly bent trying to move through the trees unseen._ _Kris was doing the the same until the reached their attack point_

_The Jeep coming down the road, came closer. Elsa signed to Kris 'I'll take the gunman, you take the driver'_

_Kris nodded in understanding and readied his gun. Elsa held up her hand counting 1..2..3. They shot at the Jeep and the gunman fell off the top and the driver slumped over the steering wheel. The Jeep went off corse and hit a nearby tree._

* * *

_After shots were heard and the lose of their The Order soldiers opened fire on the woods and started moving faster into the woods._

_"Oi Eugene! A little help over here!" Red yelled as Order soldiers approached. She was leaning up against a tree trying to mask herself from the oncoming assailants._

_"Got ya Red!" Rider came rushing out masking himself with a tree behind Red. He shot at the approaching men. He and Red were able to take down three men_.

_"What the hell is taking so long Olaf?!" Rider yelled over his shoulder to Olaf still crouching down in the ditch._

_"Well excuse me for trying to be careful so **we** don't get blown up!" Olaf yelled back._

_"Well if you don't hurry up we'll be dead either way!"_

_"Oh shut it, the both of you's!" Red yelled as she shot at approaching men. "Rider focus on shooting and Olaf focus on not blowing us up!"_

_Olaf was working on a small explosive device he was developing back at the base. It's a device that, when detonated, it'll active any and all landmines within a 50 yard radius, that is if it works. It hasn't been formally tested but even if it doesn't work, it still had the same capabilities of a regular IED._

_"It's done!" Olaf yelled from behind them. Rider and Red rushed back into the cavity as Red whistled to Elsa and Kris signaling that the device had been completed. They came rushing over and crouched down. Elsa and Rider stood ready with their guns to keep any oncoming soldiers at bay._

_"We have to get this as close as possible to the vehicle and the group surrounding it. It has a 2 second detonation time. When it goes off all hell will break loose." He held it out to Kris. "You think you can get it there?"_

_"Sure thing."_

_"When you throw it, get back here as fast as you can. We don't know were the Order landmines were planted and one might be a little closer than we might think."_

_"Just tell me when" Kris got out of the hole and stood behind the tree where Red had been just moments ago._

_"Hold it...hold it...hold it... Now!" Kris threw the explosive and it landed about 2 yards in front of the vehicle and it's group of soldiers. True to Olaf's word, it detonated within 2 seconds and exploded. The vehicle flipped and the men were scattered._

_Kris hurried back into the ditch. They all huddle together, covering their ears and squeezing their eyes shut as every landmine went off. It was deafening and ground flew everywhere. Small bits of earth and snow flew above the rebels._

_Some of them were scratched by the small pieces of metal that came flying as well. _

_Four minutes had passed before the explosions to stop and it was dead silent._

_"With that amount of landmines, I'm glad we didn't go through there." Rider commented._

_ Elsa lifted her head to see if the coast was clear but the sight she was met with made her sick to her stomach._

_Smoke still lingering in the air. Soldiers laid scattered on the ground and mangled pieces of metal was everywhere. She got out of the cavity and walked forward a bit._

_'Why did it have to come to this? How many more needs to pay the price for The Order's prejudice?'_

_"Hey Els! We better get out of here." Kris said. She didn't answer "You guys go ahead, we'll meet you there." He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Elsa, you okay?"_

_"They were waiting for us."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"This wasn't some routine patrol who stumbled upon us, Kris. They knew_ _who we were and where we would be. They were just sitting and waiting."_

_"I think let's head back to camp and figure out our next step." _

_Elsa nodded but said nothing they turned around and started walking back to camp.__The sun began to come up and it's bright pink and yellow colours did little to soften the horrible scene they left behind._

* * *

_"It's been quiet for too long. What if something bad had happened? What if they're all captured or worse killed? We have to go help them!" Anna was nearly hysterical_. _She's been pacing up and down the campsite for hours now, against Rapps orders saying she should sit down and stay calm._

_Her arm wound wasn't as bad as they initially thought but she still lost a lot of blood and should take it easy so that her heart doesn't get overwhelmed._

_"I agree with Anna. We'd be a lot more helpful out there with them, than just sitting here waiting for them to come back or for someone to try and kill us again." Charles said as he stood up from where he had been sitting._

_"Don't __encourage her, Marshmallow. Elsa had given her orders and she said we have to stay here." Rapps said. "And Anna you can barely use your left arm. How do you want fire a gun? If you go in there, you might as well just jump off that cliff now."_

**_Crack_**

_The three turned around, Marshmallow and Rapps with their guns ready._

_"Wow, don't shoot!" Came Riders voice from behind the trees._

_Rapps and Marshmallow lowered their guns as the ground came out of the dark woods._

_"Oh my goodness are you guys okay?" Rapps asked moving closer to the group._

_"A little bruised and scratched up but we'll live." Olaf answered as he moved in to hug his little brother._

_"Wait where's Kris and Elsa?" Anna asked worried._

_"We're right here." Kris said as __he and Elsa started coming into view. "How you doin feisty pants__?" Anna ran to them and jumped into Kris's arms. "__How's your arm?"_

_"It's okay. Just a deep graze." Anna then looked over at Elsa. A thin cut could be seen on Elsa cheek. "You guys okay?"_

_"We're okay " Elsa said with a smile. "I'm glad you're okay too." She put her hand on Anna's shoulder. Her smile than disappeared and turned into a frown. She stepped away from Anna and moved further away from the woods. The team parted so she could walk past them. She stood alone as she addressed them."This ambush was planned. They knew we'd be here..."_

_"Uh guys... We got company!" Rider yelled, referring to the Order troops making their way towards them_

**_Boom!_**

_A huge explosion went off to the right of Elsa. Everyone was knocked down. Everyone tried to get up from the ground. Anna was shouting Elsa's name._

_Elsa looked up but her vision blurred and faded in and out of black. She could feel something wet running down the side of her face. She took her hand and saw that blood is coming out of her ear._

_"Elsa!" She could hear a muffled sound coming from her sister's mouth but what she said she couldn't make out. "COME ON ELSA! WE HAVE TO RUN!" She could see the panic in Anna's face._

_Like a sudden wave, the sound of everything around her, hit her. Loud explosion, gun fire, shouting. Everything at once assaulted her ears but all she could think about is **run. **"Everyone run! Fall back! Fall back!!" Elsa yelled as she abruptly got up. She grabbed Anna's hand that was shaking her shoulder and started dragging her._

_The team took off leaving their campsite as it was. The soldiers kept advancing. Shooting at them with bullets and grenades._

_"When exactly did they get grenade launchers?!" Rapps yelled as they ran." It's always been strictly guns but now grenade launchers?!"_

_"Rapps, I doubt that's our biggest issue right now!!!" Elsa yelled as she turned and shot behind her. __"We're to big of a target, wr need to split up!"_

_"Are you crazy?! Do you not watch movies?! When you split up someone always dies!!" Anna yelled back. _

"_Well this isn't a movie! There's a cave about eight miles south from here.We meet there by sundown! We split in our assigned teams. See you then and be safe." Elsa and Kris took off in one direction as Rapps and Red, Charles and Rider, Olaf and Anna took off in another._

* * *

**_Kris and Elsa_**

_"Are you sure splitting up was the right choice?" Kris asked as they are slowed down their run. They had come across a road near the cliffside._

_"It's the best possible solution. There were to many. Now we might lose some of them and take the rest out." Elsa said as she gazed over the cliff. "I just wished we didn't run in the opposite direction of the cave."_

_"Yeah that didn't help much." Kris said out of breath. They walked forward when a car could be heard. They jumped into the near by woods. The car drove by. "That was close."_

_"To close." Elsa then frowned. "Why is it coming from that way? The people chasing us should be coming from the North and the nearest Order town is West. Why are they coming from the South?"_

_"Maybe they got lost or that's just how the road is."_

_"Maybe but I have a bad feeling. Let's follow the road."_

_"Shouldn't we be head towards the cave?"_

_"We have till sun down." Elsa started walking down the road._

* * *

**_Anna and Olaf :_**

_Anna and Olaf were running through the woods. Three Order soldiers were in hot pursuit._

_"Olaf, their getting closer!" Anna yelled._

_"I'm sorry but I'm not that fast!"_

_"Can't you just blow them up or something?! You are the explosives expert!"_

_"I'm mainly the tech guy! I'm not that good with explosives! I might blow us up too.Then Elsa will have my head!"_

_"And they'll have both our heads so do something!!"_

_Olaf looked in front of them. In their path laid a fallen down tree. It gave Olaf an idea._

_"Okay here's the plan. You see the tree there? We're going to jump over it and then fall down on the ground behind it and when they come high tailing it over it you use the ground as pop-up for your gun and shoot as they jump over."_

_"For the lack of a better plan,_ _let's do it." _

* * *

**_Red and Rapps:_**

_They were walking away from two soldiers dangling from a net in a tree._

_"Told ya these people are idiots." Red said as she high-fived Rapps._

* * *

**_Elsa and Kris:_**

_Elsa and Kris had been following the road, having to jump into the nearest bush at the slights sound._

_The road lead up a hill and when they saw what was on the other side they were dumbfounded. An entire Order campsite with hundreds if not thousands of troops and enough artillery to take out a large city. What was going on here?_

_"What's going on here?" Kris whispered._

_"I don't know, no scout came back with a report of this. It had to be set up in the last two days." Elsa answered back.__"_

_I don't like the looks of this. There are to many and their to close to the Town."_

_"I realize that. We need to get a closer look at what's going..."_

_"Halt!" Three Order soldiers came up from behind them, their guns aimed at them. "State your names and business."_

_"Captain doesn't the girl look like, the one posters? E. Winters of the rebels?" One of the soldiers said._

_"Gentlemen, I do believe you are mistaken. We are but humbled travels doing some sight seeing. We mean no harm here." Kris said stepping closer to the men._

_"If so then why do both of you have guns?"_

_"Wild animals?" Kris said nervously._

_"Their rebel spies!"_

_Kris shot one of them in the foot before yelling "Run!"_

_Elsa and Kris took off running in the direction of with they came. They could here alarms going off behind them and soldiers chasing them, bullets narrowly missing them._

_They ran all the way back to the cliffside when they saw the soldiers approaching. One had a grenade launcher but they realized it to late.__"_

_Kris look...!"_

_**Boom! **_

_A grenade had detonated sending both Kris and Elsa flying._

_Kris landed a yard away between the trees with a large thud. Elsa...well Elsa wasn't so lucky. Once Kris had been able to focus his eyes again, he could see soldiers moving closer to him but no sign of Elsa._

_ He quickly hid in a tree that had been hallowed.__The troops moved past him without them even noticing. When they were far enough he came out looking around._

_'No.. No.. No.. No!!!' He looked over the cliff but he couldn't see the bottom. He heard the soldiers coming back._

_With tears in his eyes he started running in the direction of the cave everyone was supposed to meet up at._

_Once he far enough he looked over his shoulder again._

* * *

**Back in the cave:**

Kris sat with his head in his hands when he heard voices coming near the cave. He readied his gun when he heard female voices.

He looked out of the cave seeing Anna, Rapps, Red and Olaf. 'At least their safe.' He whistled to signal to them that he was in the cave and they should come in.

"Okay let's never do that again." Anna said as she entered the cave. A choir of agreement came. "Right Els? Elsa?" Anna asked as she looked around finding no sign of her sister. "Hey Kris where's Elsa?" She received no answer "Kristoff where's Elsa? Where is my sister?" Anna then saw his tear stained cheeks and his bloodshot eyes. "No... No.. No it's not true...it's not. It. Is. Not. True!!"

"Anna..."

"No... No I'll prove it!" She then took the necklace, that Grand Pabbie had given her out of her shirt but gasp when she saw the once beautiful blue and white crystal, now shone dark red. "No... no..no!!! I told her we shouldn't have split up! I told her!"

Anna was hysterical screaming at the top of her lungs. Kris than took her in a tight embrace as she tried to get of the embrace, hitting his chest.

"No let me go! Let me go! She's still out there I know it! Elsa! ELSA!!!" Anna's screams were muffled by Kris's chest as she finally accepted it. "I told her, I told her." She repeated into his chest.

All Kris could do is hold her as she mourned the loss of her sister. Their general, their friend, his sister.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter took a little longer than alway.****As I said, it took a lot of re-write and thought because I suck at writing action.****Also the Order doesn't have regular grenades that we're use to (that explodes and then the shrapnel gets ya), these are more like flash bombs but still have a strong shock wave, made to disorientate you and cause some damage but The Order doesn't want to kill anyone while still in the battlefield. They want to capture them and kill them on their own terms.**** So these grenades are for capture purposes, that is why the characters receive little injuries or damage after being hit by one.****Anyway hope it doesn't suck to much. Please leave a review **


	18. Getting out of there

**Heyyy guys. How are you all doing? Glad to see you're still here after the last chapter. I want to say thank you for the review. Reading your comments always brings a smile to my face, even the negative ones. It means someone actually took the time to read this mess : )****As always I don't own any of these characters. All are owned by the Walt Disney company.**

* * *

**NORMAL****POV:**

The night descended and the night sky was lid up by shining stars, but such a light does not shine on the group as a deep sadness came over all of them

They sat in silence in the cave, staring at a small fire in the center.

Anna had refused to say a word after she had found out about Elsa. She only sits there with the crystal in her hand as the red light flicker as if it was a heart beating.

There were still no sign of Rider or Marshmallow and Olaf was getting impatient.

"We have to go out and find them." Olaf said as he stood up walking toward the cave entrance.

"Olaf you have to be patient. Their probably just a bit lost. Rider couldn't work a compass to save his life and Marshmallow doesn't know the woods. They'll be here before you know it." Rapps tried to comfort him.

"But what if something happened? What if their lost and they got ambushed again? What if they got attacked by the wolves that roam the woods at night? Did you think of those possibilities? We already lost Elsa, I am **not losing my ****brother!**"

"Olaf.."

"Their here!" They heard Red yell from the entrance. "Guys we need some help over here!"

Olaf and Rapps ran over to the entrance to find Rider trying to reach the cave entrance with an unconscious Marshmallow in his arms. They were both covered in brown and red.

"Oh my... What happened?!" Rapps exclaimed rush to them. Olaf had gone and took his brother from Rider.

"We were running from soldiers... We didn't see... He stepped on a landmine... A few seconds delay but he didn't get far enough..." Rider was struggling to breath and looked exhausted.

"Olaf bring him here." They moved into the cave and Charles was laid next to the fire. She examined his leg and it was really bad. "I don't have all my medical supplies. Their all still at the camp and even with the that I wouldn't be able to save his leg. We need to get him to the base, as fast as possible."

"But how? On foot it's almost a half a day away. We'll never get there in time." Rider said.

"There might be a way we could get a car." Kris said

"How?"

"There's an Order camp a few miles from here. They have Jeeps, armed cars and lots more. If we sneak in..."

"If we sneak in we'll get killed." Red interrupted.

"It's the dead of night." Kris argued "There be a few guards at most. We just get one near the edge of the camp, hot wire it and flour it out for of there."

"It could work but one wrong move and we're all dead." Rapps said

"My brothers life is at stake, I say we take that chance."

"Wow hold on. If we do this, more than just your brothers life will be om the line. All of ours will be as well." Rider argued.

"We put our lives on the line every day. What makes this any different?" Olaf argued back.

"Guys, why don't we all calm down and talk about this?" Rapps tried to calm them down.

"Yeah let's sit down and talk, while my brother is literally dying there on the floor!"

"Hey, don't yell at Rapp! She's only trying to help!" Rider yelled.

"Well maybe she could start by saving his life!!"

"GUYS!" Kris's voice boomed through the cave. "Yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything! If anything it's just delaying us more! So everyone just calm down and shut up! Let's all think rationally."

Olaf and Rider shot glares at each other but murmur apologies.

"Good now..."

"I say we do it." A voice at behind them said. They all turned around to see Anna still sitting in front of the fire but looking up from the crystal. "We already lost one member today and I will not allow another loss." She stood up and walked toward the ground. "Rider, if you're afraid enough of getting killed, that you'll let another team member die, than so be it. You don't have to come but the rest of us are going. I lost a sister today, I'm not willing to lose my best friend as well. Now move your asses and let's go! "

Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded.

* * *

The team move swiftly through the night on their way to the camp. On their way they came across the cliffside.

Anna walked toward the impact mark where the grenade, that was responsible for her sister's death, had hit. She looked at it and shook her head. Kris moved to comfort her but she stepped away. "We have to keep going."

* * *

They arrived at the camp moments later. It was quiet and there was little to no patrol visible. They walked as quickly and quietly as possible. They were about to round the corner of a very large tent.

"Come on." Kris motioned for them to move forward. "Wait." Just as they wanted to move forward, guard walked by. They try to blend in with the tent.

Kris signaled for them to move backwards but as they moved back they heard "Halt." behind them. "Hands up and turn around slowly." The voice commanded. As they turned around, everyone ready to take this guy down, Anna said...

"Jason?" Everyone then recognized the young man as the attractive man who they have met two nights ago. "What are you doing here?"

"Anna? I could ask you all the same question. What are you doing here?? Where's Elsa?" The last question made Anna wince.

"We're stealing a Jeep." She answered simply.

"Stealing a Jeep?! Are you crazy??"

"Look Jas, we'd love to stay and chat but we kind of need to get that Jeep and get out of here. You see Charles over there?" She pointed to the still unconscious boy in Olaf's arms. "Yeah we need to get him to base now, like right now."

"Okay let's go but be quiet and don't break anything." Jason said walking in front of the group.

"Oh please when have I ever.." As Anna was saying that she walked into a tent, knocking something over inside.

"Yeah we better hurry."

The group ran as they heard commotion in the tent. The sound of voices could be heard. Someone far way was yelling. "Intruders!"

They ran until they found where at least ten Jeeps stood parked. Red then jumped in at the driver's side and the other helped Olaf load Charles into the back seat.

"Thanks Jason." Anna said. She gave him a quick hug

"No problem Kiddo. Just stay safe and say hi to your sister for me." He turned around as ran towards the commotion "Their heading towards the South side Jeep Bay." He yelled.

As everyone go in the car, Red in the driver's seat and Kris in front, Eugene asked..

"Are we sure we want her in front of the wheel?!"

"Oh stop being a babie Fitzherbert. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." The car jumped to life when Red connected the wires and stepped on the gas pedal.

Many troops came up from behind ready to shoot the Jeep when someone called. "Hold your fire."

"Sir?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I said hold your fire." The man then turned away from the soldier looking to the direction where the rebels went. An evil grin then spread across his face. "Take us to your leader."

* * *

**And so another chapter. Please read and review...****Until next time ;) **


	19. For a bit of luck

**Hallo everyone. It's me ya girl. Thanks again for those who followed and liked and for the person who is now following me. I appreciate you ;)**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence, death and blood. If that's not your thing then I'm sorry, I did warn you a few times.** **It also deals with grief and going through a tough time. **

**Alright on with the show.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

The sun hung low as the team arrived back at the base. The base guards readied their guns as they saw a Order Jeep hurdling towards them but quickly stepped away when Red hung out of the window yelling, "Move out of the way you, idiots!"

Red drove the car into the Northern Towns vehicle bay, nearly running a lot of Resistance soldiers over.

When the car came to a halt, Rapps, Anna and Olaf rushed out with Charles and hurried to the medical center.

Olaf was caring his brother, while Rapps was checking if Charles was still breathing and the if the constant moving isn't worsening his condition. Anna was pushing people out of the way, making a clear path for Olaf to move through.

"Hurry guys we're, losing him." Rapps said as they rushed through the sea of people. "Stay with us, Marshmallow."

They finally reached the medical center and Rapps started yelling orders. "We need a stretcher here, now!"

A stretcher was brought and Olaf carefully placed Charles down. "Alright, we need to prepare an operation room now! Get Dr. Robinson, tell him we have a code red. Server wounds to the legs and abdomen, sever blood loss and heart rate is plummeting. Possibility that pieces of shrapnel could be embedded in the wound near the chest." Rapps said as she and a few other medical workers pushed Charles to a room.

Anna and Olaf had been following the whole way until they were stopped by Rapps.

"Sorry guys but this as far as you can go."

"But that's my brother." Olaf argued.

"I know, don't worry he's in good hands and I'll be with him the whole time." Rapps squeezed Olaf's arm and then turned around disappearing behind big doors.

* * *

The remaining members of the team sat in silence, waiting to hear about Charles condition.

Olaf jumped at every sound of medical alarms and doctors rushing past them.

**_Alarm going _****_off, commotion inside operation room. _**

"What is that?" Olaf asked as he jumped up from where he was sitting.

Many nurses started to rush up and down the hall moving, heading to the room where Charles was being treated.

* * *

**Inside the room****:**

"Doctor his heart rate is dropping faster." A nurse said. "The blood flow isn't lessening. Blood pressure lower than 90/60 mm."

"Damn it." Dr. Robinson swore. He started working faster trying to stop the bleeding.

The heart monitor's alarm started going off.

"He's going into cardiac arrest." Rapps said. "Bring the AED!" A nurse brought over the AED. "Clear 1? Clear 2? All clear? Charge. " **_Shock_**.

"He's unresponsive."

"Again. Clear 1? Clear 2? All clear? Charge."**_ Shock_**.

"Still unresponsive."

"Again. Clear 1?Clear 2?All clear? Charge."_ **Shock**_. " Come on Charles, this isn't time to be stubborn. Work with me!"

* * *

**Outside:**

"What's going on in there?!" Olaf was getting frustrated. The commotion in the room had gotten worse. "Anna, you know more about this medical stuff than I do, what's going on in there?"

"I don't know, Olaf. Their probably trying to stop the bleeding."

"How long is that supposed to take?"

"Olaf?" Came a voice from the door.

Olaf turned around ro face the door and saw Rapps standing in the door in dark blue doctor's scrubs.

"Rapunzel.." He moved forward. "How is he?"

"Olaf... I'm... I'm so sorry, he was unresponsive and lost a lot of blood. He's...he's...he didn't make it. I'm so sorry." Rapps eyes were overflowing with tears.

* * *

**Earlier in the operation room:**

_"Work with me!" Rapps yelled but Charles remained unresponsive._

_A sound could then be heard that no doctor ever wants to hear. **Beep.. Beep... ****Beep...Beeeee**._

_The heart monitor then showed a flat light.__"_

_No... No! No stay with me Charles! You hear me?! Stay with me!" Rapps started preforming CPR on him trying to restart his heart. "_

_Come on! Come on! Stay with us damn it!"_

_"Mrs. Corona! Mrs. Corona..." Dr. Robinson tried to get her attention.__"_

_No, I can save him!" She continued to give him CPR but still nothing had happened.__"_

_Rapunzel.. He's gone."_

_"No..." She whispered softly._

_"Time of death 20:34. I'll go tell Olaf." He said as he placed a comforting hand on Rapps's shoulder.__"_

_No, no I'll tell him. He deserves to hear it from me."_

* * *

**Back outside:**

"My...my brother's d..dead? Olaf asked, his voice shaking. Suddenly he couldn't feel his legs anymore and fell. Luckily Kris and Rider were right behind him to catch him. "He's really gone?"

"Olaf I'm so sorry." Red offered her apologies. They all help Olaf back to his seat.

Anna was in tears. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there.

"I need to get out of here." She got up and ran out of the medical center back to the base corridors.

"Anna!" Kris called after her.

* * *

**Later:**

Anna was sitting in a chair in a dark room, crying her eyes out when she heard a the door opened and someone walked in.

"I thought I might find you in here." a voice, Kris, said.

"How? I rarely even come here."

"Because you needed to be alone but you also needed some closure." Kris said walking over to Anna, wrapping her in a big hug. Kris had found Anna in Elsa's office.

"It hurts Kristoff. It really hurts. I've lost two of the most important people to me, in a span of 48 hours. I just want the pain to go away." Anna said through tears.

"I know it hurts and I can't promise it won't keep on hurting but I promise you that it will get better."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye. To either of them."

"Anna, I'm not sure, when I should give you this but I think now is better than ever." He then reached into his shirt pocket pulling something out.

"Give me what?"

"It's something from Elsa. I understand if you won't want to read it immediately but she told me to give it to you if anything were to happen to her and I think it might answer some things." He then gave Anna an envelope and a small black box. "I'll leave you alone with it."

He gave he a kiss on the top of the head and walked out of the room. Anna was once again left alone in the dark with her thoughts. '_What could Elsa possibly want to tell me beyond the grave?'_

Anna then turned on the desk light and saw something on the desk she never thought she would see. The picture frames on the desk held a picture of Anna's graduation ceremony where she, Kris, Elsa, Bulda and Cliff stood together smiling.

The other picture frame held a old damaged picture of two young girls playing. One with blonde hair and the other with strawberry blonde hair.

'_I remember this picture. Elsa use to carry this everywhere with her when we were younger.'_

She then looked over at the envelope and black box resting on the desk. She then took the envelope and started reading.

'_Dearest Anna_

_If you're reading this, it means something has happened to me and there is a few things I wanted you to know but I never had the strength to tell you face to face._

_I've written this letter over and over and over again for years trying to get the right words but it was brought to my attention that even if I didn't have the right words, you still deserve to know why I've treated you the way I have._

_Anna, you've asked me many times over the years what you have done to me but what you should have asked is what did **I **do to you._

_It happened about 13 years ago when I was 10 and you were 7..._

* * *

**13 years ago:**

_It was late one night. A young Elsa was creeping through the house making her way to the front door. She had recently joined The Resistance Junior messaging program. A group of children to young to officially join The __Resistance_

_She had received word that there is a to Resistance spy in the Order, who had retrieved valuable information for the Resistance but was under heavy surveillance, meaning he couldn't have direct contact with The Resistance.__He needed a messenger to get the message to the general but it was a very dangerous situation because of the heavy surveillance, no place for a child._

_'Not a place for a place for a child my royal behind. I'll show them I'm no child.' Elsa though._

_Just as she was about to go out of the door she heard the floorboards creak. Afraid that she had been caught she spun around._

_"Anna? What are you doing up so late?"_

_"I could ask you the same question. Where are you going?"_

_"Nowhere. Just got up for a drink of water."_

_"Fully dressed in black with a backpack? Please Elsa, I'm seven, not stupid."_

_"Alright fine, I'm going out."_

_"Out? Out where? On a Resistance mission?!" Anna said excitedly._

_"Shhh! Mom and dad are going to hear you."_

_"Right sorry. Can I go with you?"_

_"No, sorry Anna. It's too dangerous. No place for little kids."_

_"You're a kid too!!"_

_"I'm not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!!"_

_"Am not! Look Anna, I have to go. Please go back to bed." Elsa begged.__"_

_Alright but only if you tell me all about it in the morning and you take this for good luck." Anna reached behind her neck and took off a necklace with a snowflake pendent on it and gave it to Elsa._

_"Deal." With that Elsa was out the door._

* * *

**_At the meet up location:_**

_Elsa __arrived at the location and saw a tall man clothed in black stand against the wall smoking a cigarette._

_"Agent Phoenix?" She asked as she moved cautiously. "I'm here with the Resistance."_

_"You know things are going down hill when they send a kid to the dirty work. Here. " He said putting the cigarette out against the building he was leaning on and gave her a flash drive._

_"I'm not a kid!" Elsa exclaimed._

_**Bang! **A short flew over Elsa's head hitting Phoenix in the chest. As he fell Elsa ducked behind a nearby crate._

_She saw a man with a gun move closer to the body lying on the ground._

_Elsa looked around trying to find a way out of there. She saw crates lined up against the wall. 'Maybe I could squeeze through behind them, turn the corner and run home.'_

**_Clang_**_**! **A sound of something metallic hitting the floor got her attention when she heard a small voice saying 'oops'._

_She spun around only to be met by two blue eyes and two pigtails._

_"Anna?!" Elsa whispered furiously._

_"Surprise." She giggled nervously._

_"What are you doing here?! I thought we had a deal!!"_

_"I wanted to come with you but you said it wasn't for kids, even though your a kid too!"_

_"Anna this is dangerous! What were you thinking?!"_

_I'm sorry, I wanted to prove that I'm brave like you. Are you mad at me?" Anna asked with tears in her eyes._

_"No I'm not mad but we are going to have a **long** conversation when get home. Now just follow my lead and don't break anything."_

_Anna nodded her head. They started squeezing past the back of the crates, Elsa peaking over them every once in a while making sure that man didn't know their here. One of them accidentally bumped a crate causing what was on top of the it to fall. That caught the man's attention._

_"Anna run."_

_"What?"_

_"Anna, I said run." Elsa pushes Anna forward as she ran backwards trying to get the attention on her so that Anna could escape._

_She felt someone grab her arm and she struggled to get lose. "I found her!"_

_"Let me go! Let me go!"_

_"Such a pretty young girl. What are you doing out here with that man?" A man with gray hair asked._

_"None of your business!"_

_"Oh it appears that your parents had neglected to teach you some manners!" The man snapped. He threw __her on the ground where something sharp cut her upper arm. She hissed in pain._

_"Now give me the flash drive or I'll have to kill you." He pointed his gun at Elsa when something hit him in the head. _

_"Don't touch my sister!"_

_Elsa shot up from the ground, running toward Anna._

_"What are you doing back here?!"_

_"I'm helping."_

_The man came up from behind them and grabbed Anna, holding a gun towards her head. "Leave her alone! This has nothing to do with her!"_

_"Sorry dearie, can't do that unless you give me the flash drive."_

_"Here just take it! Just leave her alone!"_

_He grabbed the flash drive and then hit Anna against the head with the bud of the gun knocking her out cold. He dropped her to the ground._

_"What did you do?! You said you wouldn't hurt her!"_

_"I never agreed to that dearie, I said you had to give me the flash drive. This why kid's shouldn't be involved in stuff like this. Now to finish you off...ahhh!!!" He screamed in agony when Elsa launched at him with a knife she kept in her pocket, stabbing him in the abdomen._

_He fell clutching his stomach. Elsa then picked Anna up and started running home but she couldn't ignore the large gash on her sister's forehead that was oozing blood. 'Please be okay.'_

_She burst through the door when she got home yelling, "Mama! Papa!"_

_Her parents came running down the stairs and saw their eldest daughter clutching her younger sister in her arms blood on both of their clothes._

_"Elsa, what have you done?"_

* * *

**Present:**

_That night we rushed you to the hospital. Turns out you __the hit only render you unconscious, in need of 8 stitches and left you with no memory of that night but I could never forget._

_I could never forget how helpless I felt when he held that gun to your head. How I just stood there doing nothing. I could never forget how scared you looked, all because of me._

_That night I vowed_ _to never let you get because of me again, even if it meant distancing myself from you. Even if it meant leaving and never seeing you again._

_Anna, I want you to know that my actions was never meant to hurt you and I know they did. For that I am deeply sorry but now that I'm gone you can finally move on and find someone out there who could be a better sister than me. A sister you deserve_. _I love you Anna, never forget that. __Stay safe _

_Your sister_

_Elsa_

_PS. look in the box._

Anna's eyes were overflowing with tears when she opened the box. Staring back at her was her old snowflake necklace with a small note saying, '_For a bit of luck.' _

"Oh Elsa.." Anna was full blown sobbing now. She then came to a realization. "This is all The Order's fault! They took away my best friend and they took my sister away twice." Anna now became angry. She took the necklace and put it around her neck. "Not anymore. They will pay."

Anna stormed out of the office.

* * *

Kris was running up and down the bas e corridors when he finally stumbles upon Red, Rider and Olaf sitting in the food hall.

"Hey guys have any of you seen Anna?"

"No, why?"

"I can't find her anywhere."

"She's been gone since last night?" Rider asked.

"I found her an hour after she stormed off but no one has seen her since."

"Hey major general!" Someone called from the door of the food hall. "There are reports of an unauthorized exit about five hours ago and the gate guards want to know if you authorized her leaving or should they send someone after her."

"Anna left? Why?"

"Come on we have to go after her, she couldn't have gone far." Kris said as he walked toward the door.

"Yeah, how far could she have gotten?" Rider asked

"Also she took the Jeep you arrived in yesterday."

"Okay so she apparently she could have gotten a quite far."

"Kristoff!" Rapps came rushing in.

"I know Rapps, Anna's out there and we're going to go get her now."

"Wait what, Anna let base with out authorization?" Rapps asked.

"If you didn't know then why are you looking for me?"

"It's Sven. He's awake."

* * *

**Yey another long chapter. Writing long chapters is actually quite hard. :P**

**Please leave a review and have a lovely day.**

**Until next chapter :) **


	20. Their here

Kris stared at Rapps in disbelief before he bolted out of the mess hall running towards the medical center.

He burst through the door looking around frantically until his eyes rested on a figure sitting up in a hospital bed. A soft smile spread across his face.

"Sven.." Kris rushed to him and wrapped his arms around his brother, tears streaming off his cheeks. After losing his sister, it was nice to have his brother, conscious and in his arms.

"Hey Kris." Sven said. His brown hair was messy and he had stubble on his face. "Hey don't get all teary eyed on me, I'm fine."

"It's just.. I've missed you bud." He wiped his tears off. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back. Now where are the girls?" Sven asked. Kris's face went blank.

'_What should I tell him? Yeah our adoptive sister is dead and her sister is somewhere out in the middle of nowhere for some reason.'_"Well they uhm..."

"Sven!" A happy, yet teary voice came from the door. The two men looked up to see their mom and Cliff standing in the the doorway. Bulda rushed to the bed and Kris stepped away so that their mother can embrace her child.

"Oh my baby!" She cried. "How you feeling? Tired? Dizzy?"

"I'm fine mom, really."

"Okay good." She then slapped Sven on the shoulder. "Now don't you scare your mother like that again. I swear you children are going to be the death of me." Bulda said as she stepped away from the bed and Cliff had the chance to hug his son.

"Uhm..guys this has been great but I kind of need to go take care of some..."**BOOM!**

The whole building shook.

"What the hell was that?!" Sven asked. People outside were scrambling and screaming when another **Boom! **was heard and the building shook again. Rocks from the canyon started falling down as the walls shook.

Kris rushed outside of the medical center to see what's going on outside. He was met outside by Rider and Rapps trying to keep the people calm and leading away from the falling danger.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kris asked as he approached them.

"We're under attack. The Order is bombing our entrance trying to get in. The blast doors have been activated but I don't know how long they will last."

"They found us? How?" Kris then thought to himself before saying. "They followed us. That's why they didn't shoot us when we stole the Jeep. We lead them right here."

"Okay now we know how but now we need the what now. What a are your orders?" Rider asked.

"My orders?"

"Your acting general now that Elsa's gone. You're in charge now." Rapps said.

"Right uhm... Get all the towns people out of here. Have some soldiers take them to the southwest bomb shelters. Then the remaining soldiers will stay keep the Order at bay until we have all the people out. Where's Olaf and Red?"

"There helping the people get out a house that was starting to collapse." Rider answered.

"Okay Rider, you go get them and get as many people out as you can, then meet me back at the base. Start getting the soldiers and their gear ready. The oldest recruits are going to take the people through the tunnels with a few senior soldiers. Recruits between 15 and 16 each can receive weapons and move out with the town people." Rider nodded and stared running to find Red and Olaf.

"Rapps, you and I are going to help the people here in the medical center and then you'll go with the towns people..."

"Oh no, I'm staying here. Dr Robinson and the other medics can go through the tunnels. I'm staying here and fighting."

"Alright, we'll help the people out of the medical center and meet the other back at the base." **Boom! **"We'll have to hurry. We don't have much time."

* * *

**BOOM!**

"Sir the door isn't budging." One of the soldiers called.

"Well fire again! Come on men this is built like a tuna can! Surely our advance artillery can break through this!" A small spritly shouted grabbing the young soldier by his collar, bringing him to his level.

"Sir, this facility is more advance than what you give it credit. Isn't there anything other way we could get in?" The soldier asked fixing his collar.

"That would take up too much of our valuable! Besides we have them exactly where we want them. If you can't open this tin can with our normal weapons, than use out the new project."

"Sir, it's untested. If we do use it and it doesn't work as it's supposed to, we risk killing everyone in that base."

"That means less work for us. Now hop to it boy, get the weapon." The soldier glanced nervously at the shorter man. "Is there a problem, boy?"

"No, no problem, sir." He stepped away from the man and got a black case out of the vehicle close to them. He brought it closer and took out a weapon about the same size as a RPG-28 rocket launcher. It was quite heavy as he lifted it up aiming at the big metal, blast proof doors.

He took a deep breath. "Fire when ready." the man said. The soldier hesitated. "I said fire!" Still the soldier remained motionless. "Are you refusing a direct order?! Give me that!" The small man was livid, his face became red as he marched to the soldier and took the weapon out of his hand, or tried to since it might weigh more than him.

He readied the weapon and pulled the trigger. A blinding blue light blasted from the weapon, knocking the short man a few feet back. The soldiers gasp.

"What? What is it?" The man asked as he quickly sat up, straightening his glasses. He stared in disbelief at the door because there where the big blast proof doors had once stood, only laid dust of disintegrated metal and rubble. "See, I told you it would work." He stood up and dusted the snow of his coat. He turned to the soldier, "We will discuss your insubordination later. Move in!"

* * *

The building shook with every hit the base took. The lights flickered and small bits of ceiling and dust was falling down.

Kris and Rapps were hurrying through the halls telling everyone they come across the head to the southwest bunkers.

They finally arrived at the mess hall where most of the Resistance soldiers, who have not been tasked with protecting the civilians, were gathered and readied their weapons. There was an unrest under the soldiers. Some sounded unsure and afraid. Some have never been in a real battle before.

Kris clears his throat nervously. He doesn't like talking in front of crowds, that was usually Elsa's job.

"Can I have your attention please... As you all are aware The Order has found us and is trying to get into the base. Most of the towns people have already been evacuated and the blast doors have been activated but they won't hold forever... Uhmm.. we have to be ready for anything that comes through that door... This is what we have been training for..."

"Where's General Winters?" One of the soldiers asked.

Kris's face looked grim and it took everything in his strength to stay professional.

"General Winters is sadly not with us anymore. She was killed during an ambush on our last mission."

Everyone went quiet and a wave of sadness moved across the room.

**BOOM!**

A huge explosion shook the entire canyon shook, some stumbled and others fell. A voice came over the intercom system. "_Main door has been breached. I repeat the main door has been breached!_"

"Their here! Move out!" Kris yelled.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. The next one is taking more planning than I thought it would, so I wanted get this part of the story out just to let you know I'm still alive :)**

**Until the next chapter **


	21. Old Wounds

**Heyyyyyyyy guys. Nice to see you again, how have you been? Thanks for the reviews again, I appreciate it**.

**I just wanted to mention that in this fic Elsa's birthday is in early January and the accident happened middle to late December, so she may have run away when she was still technically 10, she sees it as her running away at 11 such as mentioned in an earlier chapter. Which means she's 24 in present time and Anna is turning 21.** **Since it's winter in present time it's about January or February meaning Elsa's birthday has already passed and Anna's is on its way. ****So technically speaking 14 years has passed but we'll stick with 13 for the stories sake. **

**Warning :This chapter contains violence, death and blood. If that's not your thing then I'm sorry.**

**Anyway on with the show:**

* * *

**Anna's POV:**

_The room was spinning. Why was it spinning? Ah and why does my head hurt so bad?_

_I crack my eyes open just a bit and I waa immediately blinded by the light. Uh someone please turn off the sun, it's to early for it to be so bright._

_"Anna?" I heard across the room. "Anna, honey, are you awake?" Mom?_

_There was a shuffle and mom came into my view. She looked relieved but upset. Had something happened? Did I do something wrong? Did she find out that it was Elsa and I who broke the window? It wasn't us I swear. It was the cat. Wait do we even have a cat_?

_Mom came and sat on my bed gently stroking my hair.__"How are you feeling?"_

_"My head is killing me. What happened?"_

_She looked nervous. "You fell down the stairs, dear. You hit your head on the way down and you've been asleep ever since. You gave us quite a scare."_

_I just nodded my head. I didn't question the explanation, I am quite clumsy after all. I trip, fall and flip over everything. Elsa's the one with all the grace and... Hey wait a minute, where's Elsa? I looked over the her side of the room but she wasn't there._

_"Hey mom, where's Elsa?"_

_"She's in the spare room. She didn't want to disturb you so she slept there."_

_"Oh okay. Can I go see her?"_

_"Why don't I go get her and you rest your head? Doctor said you have to take it easy for a while. A concussion is nothing to sneeze at." She stood up and kissed my forehead. I watched her as she left the room._

_I stared up at the ceiling trying to remember what happened last night. Everything was a big fuzzy mess. I_

_remember waking up late last night and saw that Elsa was sneaking out again but after that nothing. My stomach growled._

_I looked out the window and saw the sun was high in the sky. It must be anything between noon and one.That means I missed breakfast and lunch._

_I saw mom walk past the door. I didn't like the look on her face. She was calling for my dad._

* * *

**NORMAL POV :**

_"Agnarr, have you seen Elsa?" She asked as she walked into kitchen where Agnarr was making some coffee_

_.__"No I haven't. She's not in the guest room?"_

_"No and I've looked everywhere else. I can't find her." Iduna was pacing up and down the kitchen._

_"Have you checked the tree house out back? She usually goes there when she's upset." Agnarr put his cup of coffee down. Iduna shook her head._

_"I'll go check. Go back up to Anna and keep an eye on her. Don't worry I'm sure Elsa's here somewhere."_

_He left the kitchen and walked to the backyard. At the back of the yard was a large __tree with an obvious homemade tree house at the top. Agnarr had insisted on building the tree house himself._

_After a few splinters and one or two trips to the emergency room, the tree house was semi-standing strong but the girls loved it. It became their favorite place to play and just be kids. It also became Elsa's special place to hide or blow off some steam when this were a little to much for her._

_Iduna wasn't a big fan of it because she thought the structure wasn't stable and was a danger to the girls but they didn't mind because 'What's fun without a bit of danger?' Anna had said._

_He approached the tree and yelled up, "Elsa are you up there?" He was met with silence. "Elsa?" He climbed up the ladder and poked his head into the tree house._

_He expected to find toys and other children's stuff but he was met with a room filled with papers and communication technology_. _Like a makeshift base._

_"How long has this been going on?"_

_He climbed into the tree house and looked around. He picked up the papers and realized that it was secret information about the Order and she was communicating it to someone, The Resistance, most likely._

_He stared with disbelief. This was happening all under his nose and he had no idea. The tech was surprisingly advance and he was surprised that his young daughter could have set this up and figure out how to with it._

_He found notas, documents and other papers but some caught his eye. A blue piece of paper stuck to the wall. He took it off and read it._

_'I'm sorry but I have to do this. I can't just sit by and watch innocent people die but I also can't sit here risking your safety._

_Please don't come after, this is for the best_

_Love_

_Elsa'_

_He rushed down the ladder and into the house. He went straight to Anna's room where he found Iduna._

_"Agnarr, what's wrong?"_

_"Can I speak with you a moment?"_

_Iduna got up and followed her husband out of the room._

_"Well we have to go after her! She's just a child! She'll get herself killed!"_

_"We don't know where she had gone. Where would we even start looking?"_

_"I don't know and I don't care! We have to go after her! I'm not losing her, I'm not losing my daughter." Iduna started crying and fell into Agnarr's comforting arms._

_What they didn't see is a pair of blue eyes peaking past the doorframe. _

_"__Elsa's gone?"_

* * *

**Present:**

**Anna's POV :**

I can still remember that day as if it was yesterday. We searched for weeks but we never found any trace of her.

I remember celebrating her birthday with with her stuffed animals a few weeks later. I remember feeling angry and betrayed by her leaving. How could she just abandon us like that? Her family? Me? How could she just leave me behind? I thought we were a team. Sisters for life.

The Jeep jerked over the rough terrain and I'm almost out of gas but I don't care. I'm going to get to that base and finish what Elsa worked most of her life for. I'm going to bring down this Order if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**At the base:**

All hell has broken loose in the once quite town. Bullets flew everywhere and soldiers of both sides were dropping like flies.

The last bit of towns people were evacuated and were out of harms way.

"Stand strong guys! We're the only thing standing behind them and our towns people!" Kris yelled over his shoulder. He was one of the few in the front.

He and a few other soldiers including Rider and Red moved forward trying to push the soldiers back.

Kris shot two soldiers advancing towards him but he missed one coming from his right but when he realized that the soldier had dropped dead. He looked up and saw brown eyes staring back at him him.

"Sven?! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Get back to the bunker!" Kris commanded.

"Chill Kris, who died and made you general?" Red and Rider shared a look. "Besides I'm a soldier, I'm trained to fight these assholes."

"Sven, you just woke up from a 3 week coma. How are you even up and walking right now? Doesn't it take a while for you to heal properly?"

"I'm a fast healer!" Sven said as he shot a soldier. He moved forward with the other rebels leaving Kris behind.

"Sven..."

"It's no use arguing with him, lad. He's as stubborn as an ass." Red said as she followed the others.

"He can't just...uhhh mom's going to kill both of us!" He followed the group.

He turned the corner but found himself standing alone in a hall way. He looked around looking for any Order soldiers but he heard a low chuckle coming from behind him.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, ay boy?"

He turned around seeing an old man holding a big weapon. The weapon looked heavier than the man himself.

"Duke." Kris growled.

"Ah so you do remember my name."

"Hard to forget the name of the man who killed my parents."

"Ah yes, Sue and Zander's death was tragic but a necessary evil."

"Necessary evil?! You killed two hardworking, innocent people! Just because they couldn't keep up with your ridiculous tax! You were there friend! They trusted you!" Kris was trembling with rage.

He launched at the man but Duke easily sidestepped him hitting him in the ribs with the weapon but both of their weapons flew out of their hands. Kris landed with a huff. He quickly got up and charged at Duke again. He tackled him to the ground. They struggled on the floor Kris having the upper hand but he underestimated the old man's strength.

Kris through a few punches and Duke tried kicking him in the sides and legs. Landing one cheap shot Duke was able to get out of Kris's grasp.

Blood was dripping from Dukes nose. He wiped it off and the charged at Kris. Using momentum and Kris's size against him he took Kris by the waist and slammed him against the wall.

He released Kris and Kris swang one more shot connecting with Duke's jaw.

He stumbled back and Kris took the opportunity to run go for his weapon but Duke was able to get to it before him. He grabbed the gun and hit Kris again in the ribs. A sickening crack was heard and Kris fell to the floor.

"You forget who taught you how to fight. I must say you disappoint me, you had shown such promise when you were young." Kris just glared up at him. "This Resistance has weakened you. You won't have hesitated to kill me if you had stayed under my training. You're holding back! You're soft!" He then hit Kris with the gun again on his shoulder. He aimed his gun at Kris's head. "All well, goodbye Christopher."

Kris laid on the floor with his eyes closed, waiting for the end to come but instead he heard the sound of metal making contact with something and a frying pan dropping to the floor. He looked up and saw Duke's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward.

* * *

**The Order's holding base:**

"Hans! Hans!" Iduna yelled for the cell. "Westergaard!"

"What is it Arendelle!? I'm busy!" He yelled coming closer to the cell.

"It Gerda. She isn't looking well. She's shivering and has a high temperature." She gestured at a figure laying in the cells bed.

"I don't see how that's my problem."

"You're just going to let an old woman lay there and possibly die? Are you that heartless?!"

"Again I don't see how any of this is _my_ problem."

"If she dies on your watch, brother dearest isn't going to be very happy with you." Iduna shot back. Hans looked mad but he sighed and unlocked the cell door.

He walked in and moved to the bed. He lifted the blanket only to be met with pillows.

"What's the meaning of..." Hans's sentence was interrupted when something made contact with the back of his head.

"Well that worked better than expected." Gerda commented with piece of wood, which was one part of the cells other bed, in her hand. "Quickly get his keys."

Iduna grabbed the keys. They then dragged Hans to the back of the cell where shackles were hanging off the wall and locked him in.

"Come on, let's go." Iduna said as they locked the door and rushed into the darkness.

* * *

**NORMAL POV :**

The Jeep had run out of gas a few miles back but from what Anna could guessed she was close to the base.

According to what she had found out from Elsa and Kris, inside of that base is a weapon that could turn the entire war on it's head. If she could get a hold of it or destroy it she could potentially defeat The Order.

She walked over a hill but dropped to the ground when she saw the base. '_Where are all the guards?' _she wondered. '_I thought this base was extremely heavily guarded._ _Now how do I get in?' _

She then saw a vehicle with a tarp on the back of it. _'That could work.' _She hurried to the it and jumped into the back. She looked up and saw a Order soldier sitting in the.

"Hallo." She greeted before kicking him in the face, knocking his head on a something, knocking him out. She took him by the collar and threw him off the vehicle. "That takes care of that."

The vehicle road into the base and just like that, she was in the base.

* * *

**Yey another chapter!**

**Before anyone judge Kris for getting his butt whooped by a 50, small old man, I wanted to share something. The Order took over about 45 years ago, meaning Duke would have been a young man who would have joined the military, that's why he could hold his own against Kris, as well Kris wasn't in the right state of mind. He was angry and unfocused meaning Duke could take advantage of his current state and kick Kris's ass. So don't judge him. **

**We're coming closer and closer to the end. For those of you wondering about the relationship between Duke and the Bjorgman's I'm planning to start a one short series after I finish this story because I feel there are a lot of plot points and relationships I wanted to include but it didn't fit with the flow of the story, so if you're interested in seeing a one shot series tying up some lose ends, please comment and tell me which of the the lose ends you want to read about.**

**As always, till the next chapter :) **


	22. It's not our fight

**Okay let's all be honest now, online classes suck. I can't wait for this to be over.****Thank you all for the reviews, it means a lot and I appreciate all you :P**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence, death and blood**

**Anyway enjoy ****:) **

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

**_Knock knock_**

_"Come __in." Elsa's voice came through the door. The door opened and a messy brown head pocked in._

_"Hey snowbug."_

_"I've told you not to call me that Sven." Elsa didn't even look up for her desk. "Why are you here Sven?"_

_"Well someone is in a bad mood." He walked in and sat on the chair across from her. "Luckily I know how to fix that."_

_He reached into his pocket and took something out in a blue and white wrapper. Chocolate._

_"Do you walk around with that in your pocket now?"_

_"Only for Arendelle sister emergencies." He then slid the chocolate across the table into her reach._

_Still not looking up she reached for the chocolate but Sven pulled it away._

_"Ah ah ah, not so fast. You have to earn it." She looked up, questionably at him. "You need to give me a smile." She raised her eyebrow. "You heard me, a smile. Come on, let's see it."_

_She rolled her eyes and signed but she gave a a small force smile and held out her hand._

_"Alright here you go." He handed the chocolate to Elsa._

_"Just one? You're getting stingy."_

_"And you're getting greedy." He looked over Elsa's desk and one letter caught his eye. He picked it up and read it. "Any sign of Cass yet?"_

_"No." She sighs. "It's not like her not to check in. I mean it's been two days but she would have sent Owl if she was held up_."

_"Have told Rapunzel?"_

_"Yeah, it took Eugene, Olaf and Kris to keep her from jumping up then and there to go look for her herself." Elsa looked back down sadly._

_"Hey, we'll find her."_

_"I know." Elsa said and looked up again. "Now why are you here exactly?"_

_"Oh right. I walked pass the mail guy and thought I'd personally come and drop off your aunt and uncle's letter." He handed her an envelope._

_"Thanks." She took the envelope. Sven stood up as a sly smile crept onto his face._ _He took a letter out of his jacket pocket and held it in front of Elsa. _

_"Oh and another letter from a J.R.J_ _came for you." Elsa's head immediately shot up. She tried to grab it but Sven yanking it out of her reach._

_"Give it here!" She just out of her chair. She tried to grab it but Sven again kept it out of her _reach. _She jumped_ _up and down trying to get the letter while Sven just laughs_

* * *

**NORMAL POV****:**

Kai and Agnarr were sitting in silence listening to Edward's raspy, shallow breaths.

The sound of the metal door caught their attention. They looked up and saw Iduna and Gerda standing in the doorway.

"Iduna.." Agnarr got up and rushed to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "How..."

"We'll explain later, first we need to get out of here." Iduna said.

"Agreed." Kai said from the other side of the cell with his arm still holding on to his wife. "But what do we do about Edward?"

"Edward?" Iduna looked across the room and saw the badly beaten man laying on the bed. "Oh my goodness, Edward!" She exclaimed rushing over to him. "What happened?"

"Westergaard used Edward to get information by beating it out him." Kai said.

"Now you don't feel so bad about knocking that brat out, now do you?" Gerda commented with a smirk.

"In my opinion you should have hit him harder." Iduna said. "Well we can't just leave him here. Kai do you think you can pick him up and carry him out of here?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Kai scooped him up and the group hurried out before any guards could get to them.

* * *

The truck came to a halt and Annna waited for the perfect moment to jump out and hide behind a nearby pillar.

_'Okay so I got in, now what? Oh my goodness now what? I don't have a plan! I don't even have a weapon. What am I going to do?! I'm going to die here! No no you're not Anna, you got this. You got this, just calm down.' _Anna took a breath and took few step forward but heard footsteps approaching.

'_What do I do? Uhm there's a door!' _She sees a door to her right. _'Please just be a broom closet.' _She begged before opening the door and rushing inside.

She swiftly closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the footsteps pass. She opens her eyes to see stairs leading down into darkness. _'That's normal.'_

She turned around to open the door but it won't budge. '_Great.'_ She turned around again looking down into the darkness. '_Well when life gives you darkness, you walk right into it and hope nothing in there is going to try and kill you.' _She thought as she descended down the stairs.

* * *

Red, Rider and Sven rounded the corner where they heard someone screaming. They entered the mess hall and found Resistance soldiers and Order soldiers in a stand off. Dozens of soldiers of each side standing across from one another guns pointed at each other with a lone man standing in the middle with a gun pointed at the commander. Jason.

"Stand down soldier!" A man from the Order side yelled.

"No! This has gone on long enough!"

"Jason what are you doing?" Rider yelled from the door.

"I'm doing what needs to be done!"

"If you don't stand down we're going to have to kill you!"

"Look at them!" He yelled to the Order side pointing to the Resistance. "And you look at them!" He yelled at the Resistance soldiers pointing to the Order soldiers.

"We are one and the same! Fighting a fight that isn't ours! Fighting for ideals we don't stand for but we're forced into because of where we born or what family we were born into. We are all fighting because The Order has a view of how things should be and their forcing it down on all of us! The Resistance is fighting to stay alive because the Order threatens them just because of their income and way of life. We fights because The Order also threatens us, joining them just for the right amount of money to stay alive. We aren't fighting for what we believe in! We're fighting to stay alive because we're all threatened by one force! One true enemy and the only way we can stop living in fear of one day being hunted down because we lost our jobs or looked at one of them the wrong way, we can stand together and fight. Not each other, not a battle between the rich and the poor, not a fight between The Resistance and the Order army but as a unit fighting those who who threatened us just because we don't believe in what they do! Because we don't do things like they want us to do. Fight for freedom, for us and them. We are all being held captive and used as pawns in The Order's sick game of chess." He gestures the the room littered with the dead.

"Look around you! How many more needs to pay the price for The Order's prejudice?' How much more blood must be shed before The Order is satisfied? I say no more! I say we all lay down our weapons that are pointed to each and aim them at the true enemy!" Jason took his weapon and threw it to the ground and turned to Red, Rider and Sven. "We're all tired of fighting, I'm laying my weapon down."

Rider then started walking towards Jason standing next to him and he threw his weapon down.

"We are all tired of fighting and fighting but still going nowhere. It's because we are fighting the wrong people. These soldiers are just normal people forced into this because of where they were born and to keep them and their families safe. They fight for the same reason we do but we're only fighting because of the Westergaard family. They are the true enemy. Not each other. "

A young soldier from the Order's side put his weapon down and started walking to the middle.

"Private what do you think you are doing?!"

"He's right sir, we're fighting a fight that isn't ours. We're all tired of fighting." He took his place at the other side of of Jason. "I don't want any more blood shed."

Slowly one by one soldiers lowered their weapons, lowering their defenses. The Order soldiers started to make their way to the middle.

"What are you fools doing?! They are the enemy! Kill them!"

"What exactly have they done to be branded as the enemy? All they did was stand up for what's right and not allowing themselves to be repressed by people who just randomly showed up on day forcing others to do and believe what they do." A soldier said before taking his place in the middle of the room.

The commander was livid he grabbed his gun and pointed it at Jason, with his finger on the trigger a bang could be heard and the commander fell.

* * *

Kris laid on the floor with his eyes closed, waiting for the end to come but instead he heard the sound of metal making contact with something and a frying pan dropping to the floor. He looked up and saw Duke's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward.

Absolutely confused he looked up and saw a thin woman, who wore only a light blue shirt and black pants. She was breathing heavily and was very pale with a tint of blue.

"I've...waited years... to do...that." She huffed before collapsing, falling into a pile on the floor.

Kris was still dazed by the sight of the woman who just saved his life. _'It can't be.. How?'_

With great effort he got up grunting in pain as he moved closer to the woman. He lifted her into his lap and looked at her close.

He face was splattered with light freckles but their were almost not visible due to the dirt smeared across her face. Even her blonde hair was covered in dirt and soot. Her clothes were ripped, dirty and didn't look suitable for this weather. Her skin was cold to the touch and her nails and lips were blue. _'She looks like hell.'_Kris looked up suddenly when he heard footsteps coming closer. He grabbed the gun which was in Dukes hands and sat ready to shoot any soldiers daring to come near him now.

A bush of red hair came around the corner. He let the gun down.

"Kris, are you here?" Red asked scanning the hallway. Her eyes fell on the unconscious body in the middle of the hall and Kris holding a woman in his arms. She looked at the woman but even though she looked horrible, she could immediately recognize her. "Elsa?"

* * *

Kris and Rapps stood outside the hospital room where a still unconscious Elsa laid in a bed. Sven and Red sat next to the bed watching her chest move up and down as she took each breath.

"They just surrendered?"

"It's strange what just one act can do at the right time and place. Who knew something could have been solved by words instead of violence."

"How many did we lose?"

"About 176 dead and 467 injured."

Kris only nodded and looked back into the room at the still figure in the bed.

"How is she alive? I saw her fall off a cliff."

"After examination, I can't find any thing consistent with that fall. Cuts and bruises a fracture in her right humerus and a break on the right side of her collarbone. Consist with her hitting the rock wall on her way down. Other than a sereve case of hyperthermia, she doesn't seem to have any other injuries. Medical I can't tell you how she managed to survive that fall with minimal injuries."

Kris leaned again the doorframe but hissed when the frame came into contact with his side.

"You okay Kris?"

"Yeah no I'm fine." He said gritting his teeth.

"Not buying it."

"I may have bruised a rib or two."

"Come on, let's go patch you up.Tell Dr. Corona where's the boo boo." Rapps teased as she lead Kris to the bed next to Elsa so that she can treat his injuries.

Kris laid his head down on the pillow and looked over at Elsa's still face. _'I'm just glad you're okay, kiddo.'_

* * *

**Ha! You truly believed that I would kill off one of the main characters? You fools!**

**Please don't come at me because I kept Elsa alive, she is my favorite character and I'd say kind of important to the story, so she lives! If you don't like it deal with it!**

**I'm just kidding, if you don't like the cliché of the hero isn't actually dead and comes back last minute to save someone, I'm truly sorry but I liked it and I hope you like it too :)**

**Until next time :P**


	23. Lucky Charm

**Halllo!!** **Online classes suck! Can we all agree on that?**

**Anyway thanks so much for the reviews!! I was kind of afraid that the last chapter kind of sucked because there wasn't a big gun fight and that Elsa's still alive ****but thanks for the positive feedback. And I made a small change on the previous chapter:)**

**As always, I hope you enjoy the story:**

* * *

The town was quiet once again. After the days exciting events, most people turned in early.

The people were a bit apprehensive and vocal about the hundreds of Orders soldiers now moving between them but Kris and Rider assured them that they will cause no harm.

And after that didn't work Red told them to shut up and deal with it. Nobody wanting to face Red's wrath just walked away and went to their respective houses.

The Order soldiers were moved into the various bomb shelters, where they could stay without any disapproving eyes staring them down.

Red, Rider and Olaf retired to their living quarters while Rapps and Sven stayed with Elsa and Kris in the medical center. Kris had been put under a sedative to help him sleep after the adrenaline wore off and he started to feel his broken ribs.

Sven sat asleep in between his sibling's beds, with his head resting on his chest. Rapps walked from bed to bed taking notes and checking their medications when a shuffling could be heard coming from Elsa's bed.

Rapps looked from her clipboard and saw Elsa's blinking eyes. She dropped everything and rushed to the bed.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Elsa blinked her eyes again and focused them on Rapps.

"Like I need a cup of coffee."

"Glad to see you sense of humor survived the fall. Speaking of which, we're going to have to talk about that. We all thought you were dead." Rapps said look down at Elsa sadly with tears treating to stream out of her eyes. Elsa then took Rapps's hand.

"Hey it's okay, I'm fine."

A sound to their right made both women turn their head to see Sven stretching his arms over his head. After he dropped his arms he looked over to the bed and smiled.

"Hey there snowbug." He moved closer to the bed.

"Sven.." Elsa's eye's grow large and she rushed to sit up and tried to grab Sven too pull him into a hug but hissed when she moved her right arm. She then just wrapped her left arm around his neck, resting her head and his shoulder. Tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay."

"You're okay... You're awake." Elsa managed to get out between her tears.

"Yeah, I'm here and I'm okay." He smiled moving to lay Elsa back down on the bed. She hissed again when her arm was moved.

"Yeah, your shoulder and right side of your collarbone got the worst end of that fall. You better be careful because the only thing holding that arm to your body is a few muscles." Rapps said picking up her clipboard. "You're going to have to wear the sling again and this time if you take it off before I tell you, you can I will personally tape it to your body got that?"

"Yes ma'am." Elsa laid back down and caught sight of Kris unconsciousness in the bed next to her. "What happened?" She shot up again.

"He got hit in the ribs with a very suspicious gun and broke two ribs during the ambush." Rapps explained.

"He's been out for two days?" Elsa asked.

"No he got hit by Duke in the ambush a few hours ago."

"Weselton ambushed the base?! When? Where is he? "

"He was placed in a cell after you knocked his lights out with one of Tiana's frying pans." Sven laughed. "She is not happy."

"What are you talking about? I never hit Duke with a pan, much less with one of Tiana's pans. I chose life thank you very much."

"You don't remember stumbling back into the base, seeing Duke standing over Kris and beating him over the head before collapsing?"

"Last thing I remember is regaining consciousness on a ledge of a canyon and trying to figuring out how to get out of there."

"Maybe you hit your head on the way down too, I'm going to have to run some tests..." Noise could be heard outside.

"I'll go check it out." Sven stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Outside the medical center:**

"Sir, you can not enter the general's room. It's strictly of limited especially for people like you."

"People like me? What's that supposed to mean? I demand to be let into this room!"

"I'm telling you I'm a friend of general Winters."

"And I'm telling you, I'm not going to let you in endangering her and major general Bjorgman lives."

"What am I going to do? Smother them with pillows?" The man was getting irritated.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Sven said as he got outside.

"Brigadier general Carson, this Order soldier requests to enter the general and major general's hospital room. For safety purposes, I am not permitted to allow him in." The soldier answered.

"And I keep telling him I know general Winters and would like to speak with her."

"What's your name soldier?" Sven asked.

"Jason R. James, sir."

"So you're J.R.J." Sven realized and a smile spread across his face.

"Excuse me sir?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. It alright David. He can come in. Please follow me to their room." Sven stepped aside so Jason could enter. As they walked Sven said, "You're the soldier that stood in the line of fire earlier. That was quite a risky move. What made you do it?" Sven asked.

"As I said sir, I am tired of fighting. This war has cost us all more than we have gained. I lost my mother and both of my sisters because of it and I almost lost the woman I love as well. The Order has kept love ones apart from to long. It's time for it to end." Jason answered.

"Wise words. Well here we are." Sven entered the room with Jason following. Jason's eyes immediately fell on Elsa and he rushed forward to her.

He took her in his embrace and kissed her. Rapps blushed and looked away but Sven could only stare with his mouth open. '_This dude just kissed my sister!' _

He was about to say something when Rapps grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"I thought I'd lost you. Everyone here was talking about how you...were killed in an ambush. I didn't want to believe it... but I remembered seeing your team without you and I had to accept that you were... gone but then Eugene told me you were okay... I just... I just had to come and see for myself. I... "Jason was cut off by Elsa kissing him again.

"You talk to much." She laughed.

"Aw gross! I didn't need to wake up to that!" They heard Kris exclaim from the other side of the room. "Just so you know pal, the moment I'm allowed to get out of here, you and I are going to have a little chat about this."

"I'd like to included in that chat!" Sven yelled for outside the room.

"Guys!" Elsa groaned as she fell back onto the bed. While Jason was a bit nervous.

* * *

**An hour later:**

The team, along with Jason, had gathered in Elsa and Kris's hospital room ready to discuss their next move.

"Okay when Anna and Charles arrive, we can start the meeting. Speaking of which, where is Anna? I haven't seen her since I woke up." The room went silent.

"I knew we forgot something!" Rider said.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa looked around the room confused. She looked at Kris. "Kristoff?"

"Well uhm Charles and Anna won't be able to make it." Rider answered getting an elbow from Rapps.

"Why not?" Elsa was getting nervous. _'What happened to Anna?'_

"Uhm well Charles, sadly passed away due to an injuries caused by a landmine after we got ambushed couple of days ago." Rapps answered.

Elsa's heart rate was picking up fast, her heart monitor was proof of that. She was afraid.

"Elsa calm down. Anna's fine." Red reassured her.

"Then where is she?"

"We don't know.."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Elsa shouted. "How can you say she fine if you know where she is?!"

"Elsa calm down." Kris tried.

"Where is she Kristoff? Where is my little sister?"

"We don't know. She left base with one of the Order's Jeeps a few hours before they attacked."

"So she's basically been gone for a day and none of you went after her?"

"We were going to but we got a little busy, with you know fighting for our lives." Rider commented.

"So we have no idea where she's going? She didn't say anything to anyone?"

"No, but we do know she left shortly after I gave her your letter." Kris said.

Elsa's eyes went wide.

"What? What is it?" Jason asked.

"She has the necklace."

Jason now mirrored Elsa's expression.

"She wouldn't. Would she?"

"It's Anna, she would." Elsa said.

"What? What what is going on here?" Olaf tried to make sense of the situation.

"She's heading to the base." Elsa said trying to get of her bed.

"What? How do you know that?" Kris asked.

"She has the necklace."

* * *

**14 years ago:**

_Elsa, Anna and Jason were walking back from the park and Anna was complaining._

_"Why do we have to go home now? It's still early."_

_"You know the rules Anna. The Order wants everyone in their houses by curfew." Elsa said trying to her sister to stop complaining._

_"I don't care! I want to play in the park!" Anna was starting to trow a __tantrum. Elsa_ _shot Jason a 'Help me.' look which Jason immediately understood._

_"Hey, would it cheer you up if we go get some ice-cream before we head home?"_ _Anna immediately perked up._

_"Last one at the ice-cream shop is a rotten egg!"__Anna started sprinting down the road to the ice cream shop._

_Elsa looked at Jason with a disapproving face.__"What?"_

_"Ice cream? Really Jas? Now she'll never calm down enough to go to bed tonight."_

_"It was either ice-cream or caring a crying child back home disturbing the entire neighborhood."_

_"Alright, point taken. Now come on, let's go find her before she orders the entire store." Elsa laughed as she grabbed Jason's wrists and started dragging him down the street._

* * *

_After they had bought their ice cream, something caught Elsa's eye in the window display next to the ice cream shop. A snowflake necklace with shiny stones on each end and one in the middle._

_"Wow, what a pretty necklace." Elsa said in amazement._

_"Yeah it is. It would look great on you." Jason commented._

_"You think so?"_

_"I know so."_

_"I don't know, it looks a little plain to me." Anna said with a mouth full of ice cream. "I prefer something with diamonds or candy! Maybe a candy necklace! Ahhh a chocolate necklace!!"_

_"You have sugar on the brain. Come on." Elsa laughed taking Anna's hand heading home. "You coming Jas?"_

_"Yeah in a minute. I'll catch up." He said still looking at the necklace._

* * *

_Later at the Arendelle_ _Jason had shown up a few minutes later with a small black box in hand._

_"For you." He held it out to Elsa. She took it with a confused look and gasped when she opened it._

_"You got me the necklace?"_

_"Yeah." She stared at it in amazement before her face turned serious. _

_"No Jas, I can't accept this. I know how expensive it was and with the taxes rising again we need to save all the money we can to help our parents. We may never know when we might be able to help out."_

_"It's not our job to worry about the money."_

_"It's kind of hard not to worry if you have to see the begging faces or hear the pleading screams of people, good people before the Order soldier pulls them away from their loved ones and pulls that trigger."_

_"Yeah that's the worst. The Order sucks." Anna said sitting on the couch next to Elsa._

_"Okay how about this. This necklace symbolizes hope, hope of all this ending, hope that one day kids can be care free and not have to worry about the things you said." Jason said taking the necklace out of the box._

_"Jason, only way that's going to happen is if The Order falls." Elsa said._

_"Then it's for that as well. Hope that the Order will one day fall and we'll all be free."_

_"Okay, it's a symbol of hope but hope can only do so much."_

_"Yeah I know but what if, I promise you for as long as this necklace is a symbol of hope for you, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that The Order will fall. I'll do all I can to make sure we'll be free."_

_"Alright but I promise the same. As long as the necklace is a symbol of hope, I'll do everything I can to make sure The Order falls." Elsa took the necklace and put it around her neck._

_"I promise too! The necklace will be like a lucky charm. If we have to necklace we can defeat the evil Order and play in the park alllll day!" Anna jumped on the couch with her arms above her head._

_"Alright calm down, it's still just a necklace. It's not magical."_

_"You'd be surprised what a little hope and a sprinkel of luck can do." Jason winked at Elsa causing her to blush._

_"Yeah! With a little bit of luck I'll bring the Order down! When I wear that necklace, I'll make sure those meanies pay for being so mean!"_

* * *

**Present:**

"It was only supposed to symbolic, but she took it a bit further. She saw it still gave hope so she is doing everything in her power to bring The Order down."

"You really believe that she'll remember that from when she was a kid?" Rider asked.

"That wasn't the only time Anna referred to it as 'a lucky charm'. She believed it more, the older she got." Jason said.

"Even if she believes the thing is lucky, so what? Why would she run to the base with literally only a necklace? She's not that stupid."

"She doesn't just see a necklace that symbolizes something. She sees a promise. A promise she intends to keep now that she has her '_lucky charm' _back."

"That is a lot of hopeful optimism."

"It's Anna, what do you expect?" Elsa chuckled. "If she's going to the base we better get going to make sure she isn't killed. She'll have trouble getting past all the guards."

"Well actually, she'll just have to worry about 20% of the base's guards." Jason said.

"What? Why? Where the other 80%?"

"Over there, over here and a little bit somewhere in between." He pointed to places in the base.

"You mean they sent most of the guards here?" Kris asked not believe what he heard.

"The only reason it's so heavily guarded is because they knew the Resistance base was nearby. They thought if they can wipe you out here, so many people wouldn't be needed there." Jason explained.

"Well then, that makes it easier for us." Red said.

"Much easier. Now come on, let's go save my sister and stop this war once and for all."

* * *

**Another chapter yay!****Jason seems to have been a hopeless romantic and optimis from a young age :P****As always, until next time :) **


	24. Judged to soon

**Hallo everyone, how's it going?** **Just finished a big homework project so I felt motivated to write, so yay we're starting a new chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

The dark stairs descended into a deep dark abyss. _'Don't these people pay their electric bill?'_

Anna walked carefully down the dark stairs, minding her step, not to slip. She stepped of what she hoped was the last step into a dark hall with a eerie light illuminating barely a few inches in front of her.

She creeps down the hall trying her best not to make a sound. As she was walking in further a little more light could be seen.

A creak was heard and Anna ducked against the the wall but when she touched the wall she felt metal bars. She looked behind her to see a cell. '_Why is there a cell in a top secret research facility?' _

Suddenly a hand came out of the dark and grabbed Anna. She wanted to scream but another hand covered her mouth. She was held against the cell bars struggle to get free of the mystery person's grip. She couldn't, she's stuck.

* * *

**Resistance Base:**

Elsa and Kris were allowed to leave the medical center after Rapps had run all her tests.

Kris was putting on a black, wincing every time he moved his upper body to much. He turned around to see Jason helping Elsa put on her jacket smiling and one another.

He rolls his eyes and starts moving towards them.

"You know if Mom sees you two doing stuff like that she's going to have a cow."

"Stuff like what?" Elsa asked confused.

"This lovie dovie, holding each other with stupid grins on your faces. Remember how she reacted when Charming tried to make a move on you."

"It was because he was being inappropriate and I still think you and Sven reacted worse than she did."

"She punched the guy!"

"I'm sorry but who are you talking about?" Jason asked confused when a shout came from outside.

"**Elizabeth Olivia Maria Winters and Christopher Gale Bjorgman!**" Bulda came storming in with Cliff and Pabbie trailing behind her.

"We're dead." Both Kris and Elsa said.

"Hey Mama..." Elsa started.

"Don't you '_hey mama_' me young lady. First Sven and now the two of you?! Are you trying to kill me at such a young age?"

"Sorry Mama." The both said again.

"You better be sorry. You'll give me gray hairs before my old age." She pointed to Elsa. "Now don't you go dying on me again understand?"

"Yes Mama."

"And don't you go off on some darin do, almost being beaten to death and letting your sister save your sorry ass." She directed to Kris.

"Yes Mama."

"Alright, I'm done. Come here and give your mama a hug." Bulda moved closer to Kris and Elsa carefully wrapping her arms around both of them. She looked pass them and saw Jason awkwardly standing behind them. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"Uhm Mama this is Jason, Jason this is Bulda, her husband Cliff and father Pabbie, my adoptive family." Elsa explained.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Jason. Why haven't I seen you around town?" Cliff asked as he shook Jason's hand.

"Well I uhm..."

"He's from the City. He's an Order soldier." Elsa interrupted.

"An Order soldier?" Bulda asked.

"Yeah but it's totally fine. We've known each other since we were very young. He's actually been acting as a Resistance spy for years now so technically he's a Resistance soldier and with the troop's surrender and offer to join us, he's like a double Resistance soldier. Not like a double agent, even though he is one, but one for us and... "

"Okay! " Kris interrupted." You're sounding like Anna. Mom, dad what Elsa's trying to say it's okay, he's one of us."

"Alright, if you say he's okay, then he's okay in our books. Welcome to the Resistance Jason." Bulda said going in to give Jason a bone crushing hug. "So you said you two grew up together?" Bulda asked when she finally let him go.

"Yeah we were best friends all through out my time in the City." Elsa said.

"Maybe a bit more than friends." Rider said as he and the team entered the room.

"Eugene!" Rapps slapped him against his head.

Elsa just giggled nervously while Bulda stood with her arm crossed across her chest, tapping her foot waiting for an explanation.

* * *

Anna struggled to get lose of the unseen person. She tried to get her arm loose when the person whispered in her ear.

"Stop struggling. Just unlock this and walk away. If you don't make any trouble I might let you live. Do you understand?" Anna just nodded her head.

The person let her go and Anna stepped away from the cell, leaning against the across the cell. She looked at the person, only seeing the shimmer of her eyes in the dim light, looking her up and down. She realizes that Anna isn't wearing an Order uniform.

"You're not part of the Order are you?" The person, a woman asked.

"Part of the Order? No I'm part of the Resistance." She saw the woman's eyes move up and down again, examining her.

"Winters? You look different. Did you color your hair or something?" The woman looked at her again. "Wait, you're the sister? It's nice to finally meet you, although the condition could be better."

"You knew Elsa and that she had a sister?" Anna was confused because one of the first things Elsa told her to when she showed up at the town, was not to reveal that they are sisters, which stung a bit but she obeyed her sister's orders.

"Knew her? I use to be her captain. She even saved my sister's life."

* * *

**_11 years ago:_**

_A group of 25 children aged between 13 and 14 stood by the Town's entry door's. Between them stood a girl with the raven colored hair._

_"Alright everyone, today is a big day." The black haired girl said. "It's your first field training. We're going for a quick hike around the woods above the base and then we're going to see if you've been paying attention in your survival training by running you through some tests."_

_The doors started to open and light flooded in. The kids held their hands in front of their eyes._

_"Hey Rapps can I talk to you for a minute?" A slender girl with black hair and gray eyes called to Rapunzel._

_Rapunzel was standing in a group of kids talking to a platinum blonde girl._

_"Sure, be right there. Excuse me a moment." She walked away from the group. "What's up?"_

_"I don't want you hanging out with the blonde girl."_

_"You mean Elizabeth? Why not?" Rapunzel asked looking confused._

_"I don't trust her."_

_"Because she comes from the City?" Rapunzel asked accusingly._

_"No not because she's from the City..." Rapunzel gave her a look. "Okay yes, because she's from the City. I don't trust her. She could be a spy."_

_"She's just a kid."_

_"You know how many child spies we have? I mean, we're literally standing in the middle of a training field. Children's appearances can be deceiving. The Order could have sent her here..."_

_"You know that I'm from the City too, right? And technically you are too."_

_"I was to young to remember that and you had no choice to be there, Gothel took..."_

_"She didn't have a choice either, you know. She couldn't control where she's born." The girl opened her mouth to say something else but Rapunzel interrupted. _

_"Don't judge someone you don't know anything about. You can think whatever you want about Elizabeth and the City but I'm going to keep hanging out with her because she doesn't have anyone, she needs a friend. I thought you of all people should know not to judge someone for where they come from." With that Rapunzel turned around and walked back to the group of kids._

_They stepped in out of the base and into a blank white plain. A small breeze moved pass them every now again._

_After their hike, identifying the markers showing where they may and may not go the group gathered around._

_"Alright, I hope you've been listening in your classes because we're now going to put that into practice. You'll split up in teams of 5. You'll move around collecting flags placed around the woods. Don't move out of the set perimeter. There are soldiers in the woods on patrol so if you wonder off they will find you and bring you to me. Any jokes or anything of the sort will lead to you being expelled. The Resistance has a no tolerance policy." She looked over the group of children._

_"One of ever team come get a color and that will your groups color."_

_She held out a bag and the kids came one by one and pulled out a color. When Rapunzel came, she tried to talk to her._

_"Listen Rapps, about what I said earlier.."_

_"It's okay because I'm going to prove to you Elizabeth isn't that bad."_

_"And how are you going to do that?"_

_"I don't know yet but I'll think of something."_

_"Of course you will." She smiled down at the younger girl as she watched her rush back to her group with Elizabeth, a boy with dark brown hair, another blonde and a boy with black hair. "Alright, on your marks! Go!" She yelled and the kids ran off._

* * *

_Rapunzel and her group walked around the woods looking for their purple flag. They came out between some trees and a frozen pond when the blonde boy yelled._

_"Look! It's up there in the tree! I'll go get it."_

_"I don't know Kris, it's quite a thin tree and you're not exactly the smallest guy..."_

"_Are you calling me fat Eric?"_

_"No one is calling you fat Kris. He's just saying you're body mass is going to be to much for the tree. According to our handbook Section A: Basic survival, Chapter 2, paragraph 1, 'One must assess the situation thoroughly and weigh all options before making any decisions. When all variables, such as weather, who is with you and what you have available have been thoroughly discussed and a plan has been agreed upon, choose the correct person, with all the information and variables that you have in mind, to do the task at hand to ensure safety and survival.' " Everyone looked at Elizabeth._

_"What? I paid attention in class."_

_"When we get home, we're going to find you other hobbies." Kris said shaking his head. "Now what exactly is __the variables we have to take in account here?"_

_"Well, there is a breeze blowing every now and again so we have to make sure that flimsy tree doesn't move to much incase the wind picks up to much. Since the tree is so thin we need the smallest one to go up but since I'm afraid of heights there is no way I'm going up there."_

_"I'll do it!" Rapunzel said excitedly._

_"Alright we have a volunteer." Eric said._

_"Okay Rapunzel, you'll climb up while the boys will stand underneath the tree incase either you or the flag falls."_

_Rapunzel nodded and stared climbing up the tree. When she reached the top and got the flag in her hand the wind started picking up and blew it out of her hand. It flew a few a bit before landing on the frozen pond._

_"I'll get it." Rapunzel said when she got out of the tree. She took a few steps on to the ice and got the flag when a cracking sound could be heard._

_Large cracks could be seen forming around her._

_"Rapunzel get out of there!" Kris yelled._

_"No wait! Rapunzel don't run! Get down on your hands and knees so you're weight is evenly distributed on the ice!" Elizabeth yelled._

_"O..okay." With every move the ice only cracked more and more._

_"I don't like the looks of this. Olaf run and get captain Corona. Hurry!" Elizabeth ordered. She walked to the edge of the pond. Rapunzel started to freak out. "Okay Rapunzel, look at me. Focus on me, don't look away from me. Just keep moving forward and grab my hand." She went down on one knee and stuck her hand out._

_The next move Rapunzel made, made the ice crack even more and Rapunzel disappeared underneath ice._

_"Rapps!" Captain Corona exclaimed from behind them. She rushed to the ice only to see a small blue blur moving on the ice. She looked where Elizabeth had been moments ago, only seeing a blue jacket laying there. "Winters get back here!_

_As she yelled Elizabeth dove into the icy water. She made her way to the ice but someone grabbed her arm. "No the ice is to unstable!"_

_"I can't just leave them down there!" Just then as gasp could be heard. Elizabeth's head poped out of the water, dragging an unconscious Rapunzel behind her._

_She struggled to get Rapunzel out of the water but finally succeeded and got her on the ice. She got out as well and moving slowly and very carefully she got herself and Rapunzel back to shore._

_Captain Corona rushed to Rapunzel while Kris and Eric helped Elsa warm up by giving her their jackets._

_"I hope you know mom's going to kill you when she finds out." Kris joked._

* * *

_Later back at the base, Rapunzel and Elsa were rushed to the medical center and the Carson family met them _there.

_Captain Corona watched as the affectionate mother hugged her adoptive daughter, wrapping her in every blanket she could find._

_She walked toward them.__"Excuse me, Mrs Carson. Can I borrow Elizabeth from a moment?" After receiving a reluctant yes she gestured to Elizabeth to follow her._

_"Yes ma'am?"_

_"You know what you did today Winters was reckless and dangerous. You put your life in danger, you could have died today and because of that I thank you."_

_"Thank me?"_

_"You knew what the risks was jumping into the water but you still went in after Rapunzel. You saved my sister's life and I'll always be grateful. I also talked to the boys and they told me how you calmly took charge of the situation and remembered what you learned. It seems I judged you to soon. You could make a good general someday."_

_"Thank you ma'am." Captain Corona nodded and turned around. "You know, I have a sister too. I get wanting to protect them."_

_"A sister back at the Inn?"_

_"No, back in the City. I came here so she could be safe, not to spy on The Resistance." The captain cringed. "Yeah Rapunzel told me what you said but I don't blame you. If some random person came and hung out with my sister without me knowing what their true intentions were, I would be a bit overly protective."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"I don't know, I just feel like you'd understand the need to protect your family and after I failed to protect mine I guess I feel like I need to protect everyone here. My new family and I know you feel the same way so I thought I could trust you with a little secret._"

_"Y__ou should go put on some warm clothes, you're probably freezing. We don't want you get a cold or hypothermia._"

_"The cold doesn't really bother me._"

_"Okay but you should still get out of those wet clothes. Good night, Elizabeth."_

_"It's Elsa_, _actually_."

_"Alright, good night Elsa."_

* * *

**Present:**

"So you're part of the Resistance?" Anna asked the woman.

"Most of my life. I've been held captive here for a few months now."

"Well let's get you out of here then you can help me. If only we had a way to unlock this door."

"The keys are usually kept there down there in that room but there's usually an asshole guard in there."

"Don't worry, I have experience with jerks. No one could be worse than my ex."

Anna marched down the hall and quietly opened the door, revealing an empty room with a few security monitors and a cup that read '_Good morning handsome.'_

"Alright this guy's got an ego." Anna quietly said to herself looking for the key.

She rushed back to the cell and unlocked it. The woman with raven hair stepped out of the cell.

"Thanks, now where are the other's?"

"It's only me actually."

"You mean to tell me you came to one of most guarded research facility amd broke into it alone?

"People keep saying that but this place is actually not that heavily guarded. I basically road in here with style. I'm Anna by the way."

"Cass."

* * *

The team was busy suiting up and preparing to leave. After a lot of debate, yelling and magic elixirs, yes magic elixirs, courtesy of Pabbie to numb all the pain of Elsa and Kris's injuries they were allowed to go with the team get Anna back.

"So when were you going to tell me about your boyfriend?" Bulda suddenly asked behind Elsa.

"Goodness mom! Don't just sneak up on me like that and to answer your questions I don't have a boyfriend to tell you about."

"Then tell that to that tall drink of water that hasn't left your side since you left the hospital and is now being interrogated by your brothers and Pa." Bulda pointed to the boys, who had cornered Jason.

"Oh come on, guys!"

"Leave them be dear. He has to learn to stand his ground around those three if you intend to keep him here any longer." Bulda said helping Elsa pack her bag. "Are you intending on keeping him around any longer?"

"I don't know, mama. I think I want to sort things out with Anna before I go off riding into the sunset with prince Charming."

"Don't say that name in front of me child. Just thinking about that boy makes me angry."

"It's been three years mama and I still think that you punching him was a bit over the top. We still can't get his nose quite right."

"Serves him right. Now you got everything you need, honey?"

"I think so." Elsa looked through her bag making sure everything is in there. "Looks like everything."

"Now just remember you still can't take off that sling. Just because you can't feel it doesn't mean you're not hurt."

"Yes mama."

"I have Rapps on duty for all three of you. If I hear one word of you to disobeying her orders it's going to be me and you, understand?"

"Yes mama."

"Come on Els! We're ready to leave!" Sven yelled.

"Come give your mama a hug." Bulda opened her arms. Elsa moved into her hug.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too, baby. Be safe now!" Bulda waved as the team walked to the Town doors, or what's left of it.

"We can take Jeep 16. It's faster and bigger than the others." Jason said.

"Alright' let's get a move on, shall we?" Red said. "I'm driving!"

"So this is how I die? Not heroically on the battle field. No I'm dying in the back of tuna can drivin by a mad woman. " Eugene said as he climbed into the back seat.

"Oh stop you're complaining, ya big babie."Red started the Jeep and started to drive off.

* * *

**Hey!! Another chapter done and we're slowly but surely edging closer to the end.****Thanks so much for your reviews again. I appreciate them.****Just a small note, captains in this story are like drill sargeants. They are in charge of the troops in training hence Cass, training the troops.** **She's anything between 19 and 20 (I know Cass is only 4 years older than Rapps but to fit the story she's 6 years older) at the time and Elsa, Rapps and Olaf are 13 while Kris and Eric are 14.**

**Cassandra is a character from Tangled the series. If you haven't watched it yet, why the hell not? It's amazing, go watch it.**

**Until next time :) **


	25. To get out of here

**Hellooo, how you doin? Back with a new chapter. : )**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence, death and blood but also some spoilers for some well known movies. If you haven't been living under a rock for the last few years then you'll probably be fine.**

**Enjoy the story :P**

* * *

Cass and Anna walked up the dark stairs, ducking at every creek. The darkness didn't help Anna's search for the right key when they finally got to the door.

"Who has so many keys, I mean really." Anna complained after the fifth key didn't work.

"There's a lot of cells down there. Can't you go any faster?" Cass asked impatiently.

"Well I'm sorry, do you want to have a go with this golden clump of impossibly?" Anna groaned when the seventh key didn't work. "And who's smart idea was it to hold prisoners in cells in a research facility? Doesn't that put everything more at risk with the chance of someone escaping?"

"Here give it to me." Anna handed the keys over to Cass. She took one of the keys and it still didn't work.

"Hey, I heard something." Anna whispered. She put her ear to the door. "Someone's coming." She exclaimed in a hush tone.

They crouched down on the stairs and heard what sounded like keys being put in a lock. The door opened and light flooded in to the darkness. The soldier took one look at the two women before a force made contact with his face. He fell backwards, out cold.

"Well that's going to leave a mark." Cass commented as she walked through the door and took his gun, Anna following behind her. Anna gave the man one look and winced.

"Wow, you really pack a punch. That had to hurt." She looked up at Cass. "How's your hand?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it."

"Well I think it's going to leave a nasty bruise. After I knocked my ex out I had bruises on my hand for a week. Totally worth it." Anna grinned with pride.

"I don't think it will bruise." Cass removed her glove revealing a hand made out of metal. "I lost it a couple of years ago. Snowman wiped this up in his lab."

"Wow that's so cool!! I mean you losing your hand isn't cool but you having a robot arm is cool. It's like Anakin Skywalker. Wait you're not going to turn to the dark side are you?" Anna asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but come on let's get out of here."

* * *

"And then he was like, '_It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!' _and Anakin was like, '_You underestimate my power__.'_ and..."

"Look Winters, I don't know how many missions you've been on but moving around on an enemy base usually has to be quiet." Cass said as they came to a corner.

"It's Arendelle, actually." Anna corrected.

"What?"

"It's Arendelle, not Winters. That's just a name Elsa made up when she came to the Resistance." Cass paused. She looked back at Anna and blinked.

"Your last name is Arendelle?"

"Yeah?" Anna looked confused.

"And Elsa's last name is Arendelle too?"

"Yeah? What's your point?"

"You mean to tell me that both daughters of one of most powerful families in The Order are serving under our military?" Cass looked stunned.

"Well uhm.. served."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Elsa kind of..." Tears were stinging her eyes. "Elsa died in an ambush a few days ago." Cass looked at the young girl in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The great general Winters was dead?

"I'm... I'm sorry for your loss." Cass didn't know how to comfort the girl. She's never really been good with the feelings. "But look on the bright side, the exit is a few halls down. We can just slip out unnoticed and..."

"No, I can't leave. I came here to do something and I'm going to finish what Elsa started." Anna started walking in front of Cass when the heard voices coming from around the corner.

"I'm telling you the exit is that way."

"And I'm telling you, that's the way back to the prison. I say we go that way."

"I said I'll get us out of here and that's exactly what I'll do. I've gotten out of places a lot worse than this."

"Oh please, you have the sense of direction of a bar of soap. You couldn't even find yourself out of an empty with one door."

"I'll have you know I served ten years in the navy and worked as a navigator on the biggest navy ship The Order has to offer."

"And how you never got lost at sea is beyond me.

"Gentlemen please, can we have this argument when we're not running from people who would most possibly kill us if we're found here?" A female voice said. Anna looked confused. '_I know these voices.' _She walked around the corner.

"Anna, what do you think your..." Cass didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Anna disappeared around the corner. "These girls will be the reason I die. First Elsa now this one." She shook her head and followed Anna around the corner.

* * *

"Gerda's right this is no place to start an argument. We have to get out of here." Iduna walked in between the arguing men. "The girls need our help and we're no help to them here arguing or worse dead. Now shut up and keep moving." She rounded the corner and walked into someone. Both people fell on their butts.

"Mama?"

Iduna looked up and came face to face with sparkling blue eyes she has not seen in many years.

"Iduna what hap.." The voice around the corner went quite when his eyes fell upon the young woman on the floor. He first couldn't believe his eyes until the girl said, "Papa?"

Once Iduna finally snapped out of her daze did she realized who was sitting across from her. Her baby girl, who isn't a baby anymore. Her child she hasn't seen since she was twelve years old.

"Anna?" Iduna gasped, tears filled her eyes.

"Mama!" Anna exclaimed and tackled her mother to the ground, sobbing. They held each other crying on the floor.

Agnarr moved closer and slowly went down, wrapping his wife and daughter in a big overdue embrace. "Anna.." He breathed through the overflowing tears.

"Papa." She lifted her head and stared into her father's green eyes.

"Uh Anna, not to break up this extremely touching and emotional moment but we're still kind of in an base full of people who want us dead." Cass said looking around gun at the ready.

"Right." Agnarr said standing up offering his hands to help the women up from the ground. "Let's get out here."

"Actually about that dad, I kind of came here on a mission and I can't leave without completing it." Anna admitted.

"We'll come with you then."

"Agnarr, what about Edward?" Iduna reminded him.

"Uncle Edward? What about him?" Anna looked over at the other two people in the hall seeing a limp, beaten man in Kai's arms. "Uncle Edward!" Anna shrieked. "What happened?"

"The Order happened. Iduna's right he won't be able to make it." Kai said.

"Alright, Cass, can you lead them out and then take them to the Town?"

"And what about you? I can't just leave you here. I'm staying to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Cass please, I have to stay behind and finish this mission. My uncle might not make if he stays. I need you to take back to Town. Please just get them out and get him to the medical center."

"Alright." She agreed reluctantly. "Just be safe. I don't want Elsa haunting me because I got her baby sister killed." She walked over to the group. "The exit is this way."

"I told you it's this way!" Kai followed Cass and Gerda reluctantly followed.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Agnarr said.

"Wait dad, where are you going? The exit is that way."

"I know. That's why I'm going that way."

"No dad. Go with Cass, I can do this on my own. Mom back me up here. "

"Not a chance honey." Iduna stepped in. "We just got you back and we're not losing you again."

"Mom please, you're supposed to be the voice of reason here.

"I am. I'm telling you that it will take death itself to separate us again."

"There's no arguing with you, is there? " Anna asked defeated.

"You had to get your stubbornness from somewhere, dear." Iduna laughed. "Shall we go?"

"Fine."

* * *

The trio walked through the halls looking for any indication of where the weapon may be hidden. Truth be told Anna had no idea what she was looking for.

"Honey, what exactly are we looking for?" Iduna asked.

"A weapon that can end the war and bring The Resistance to it's knees." Anna replied looking inside of a door.

"I see and what exactly does this weapon look like?"

"Probably looks evil and menacing. Elsa had more details than I do. "

"Anna, you do know what we're looking for right?" Agnarr asked.

"Of course." She lied.

"Anna."

"Okay no, I have no idea what it looks like or where to find it or even how it works. Elsa had all the details. I just came here on a whim without actually finding out more about this thing other than it's dangerous and needed to be destroyed."

"Speaking of where is Elsa? Was it only you and the other girl who came?"

"Well actually, originally it was only me but I found Cass along the way. She's an old friend of Elsa's."

"Where is Elsa?"

"Maybe if we go down this hall we would end up in a lab of some sort..."

"Anna."

"Dad don't you know something about this base? I mean you did manage to get Jason on the guard here, maybe you know something about it."

"Anna."

"What's down that hall?"

"Anna stop changing the subject." Anna kept on walking down the hall until her mother called out.

"Where is your sister? Is she alright?"

"Well yes and no." She could feel the tears threatening to spill over. She couldn't tell them. She didn't even want to believe it. How do you tell parents that their child has died?

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Yes she's okay, in some ways yes but.."

"But what?"

"I'm so sorry mom and dad..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence or to look at her parents. Their faces shifted into complete horror and sorrow.

"Elsa's gone?" Iduna asked. Her legs felt weak and gave out underneath her. Agnarr caught her just in time. "How...?" Iduna's voice was shaking and tears were streaming down her face.

"She was killed in an ambush."

Agnarr held his sobbing wife in his arms as she mourned the loss of their. He wanted to cry but only anger and grief boiled within him. No tears dared to flow.

The Order had done enough to his family. They threatened him and his family. Almost took Anna away and was the reason Elsa and then later Anna ran away. Held him and others captive and now they took away his daughter. His baby girl. He had enough. His body started to shake with anger.

"The Order will pay for this." He said through his teeth. "Anna, you said we're in the Northern base?" She nodded.

"There's a weapons research lab on the second floor. That's probably where the weapon is held. Take your mother and return to your base."

"Wait what? No dad this is my mission and I'm going to leave you alone here. We're doing this together. "

"Anna I wasn't asking."

"Neither was I."

"Anna." He said sternly.

"Dad."

During their argument multiple footsteps could be heard heading towards them

"Someone's coming. We better move."

"Anna."

"Dad, I'm not leaving."

Agnarr just sighed but nodded his head. They started running away from the oncoming footsteps.

* * *

On the second floor they walked from one door to another looking for the weapons lab.

"You know for a top secret research base, the security sucks."

"I have to agree the security isn't up to standard."

"Hey, over here." Iduna called from a door. Anna and Agnarr raced to door. It was a big metal door with a keypad denying them access.

"How are we going to get in?"

"I got this." Anna said reaching into her pocket taking out a small black device with a wire coming out of it. She attached the wire to keypad and started typing on the device in her hand.

After a minute the doors started to open. With a satisfied grin Anna detached the device from the keypad.

"How did you..?"

"A little thing I whipped up back at the base. Elsa didn't get all the brains."

They entered the room. On the walls hung guns, grenades and other weapons. Anna took a gun off the wall.

"This could come in handy."

"Anna, honey, put that down before someone gets hurt."

"That's kind of the point mom."

She then walked over to her dad working on one of computers. The look on his face was a mix of concern and amazement.

"What ya got dad?"

"This weapon is one of the most

sophisticated pieces of weaponry I've ever seen. It can do a lot more than just bring the Resistance to it's knees. It's enough to wipe it out with one pull of the trigger."

"What like the death star?"

"You watch too much TV but yes it has that capability. Only difference is it can fit in your hand like any normal gun. If they can mass-produced this and every soldier has this, they would be unstoppable. It's an amazing piece of machinery." Agnarr stared at the screen with awe.

"Dad can you not stare at the weapon of mass destruction as if it Captain American."

"Sorry. With the power it has, it can disintegrate anything it hits."

"We have to destroy these plans before they can be made."

"Just destroying these plans aren't going to help. They probably have copies everywhere. Only idiots wouldn't have a backup for something like this."

"So we're screwed? There's nothing we can do? "

"Not exactly. There's one flaw in it's design. You see here? The power chamber is to small."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's unstable. The chamber won't be able to hold that amount of energy. After it's fired a few times, the core could become too compressed and overheat and then..."

"And then?"

"Boom."

"Okay but if they have the weapons fully operational to be able to fire it a few times, we would already be dead before it can go boom."

"We can destroy it."

"But dad you just said..."

"Not the plans. The base."

"How exactly do you plan to do that dad?"

"Anna, you are aware we're standing in the middle of a weapons lab? Blowing up is what untested, unstable weapons do best. Now grab as many of those explosives as you can. We're going to plant them all over the base and boom."

Footsteps were heard running towards the room. They ducked underneath the desk. Pairs of legs pasted them.

"No one's here sir."

"Six criminals are missing and our weapons lab has been breached. Their here somewhere. Put the base on lockdown. Fine them. I have to go deal with that disgrace of a brother of mine."

The soldiers exited the room locking the door. They were stuck.

"That was close." Anna came up from under the desk. "Was that Samuel Westergaard?"

"What's he doing outside his little office?"

"Better question, how do we get out of here? Their probably guarding the door." Iduna looked around the room. A small air vent could be seen. "That can work." She started walking to the vent.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"Anna honey would you give your mother a hand here?" Anna came over and helped her mother remove the vent grate. She was about to climb in when Anna stopped her.

"Mom wait. We don't even know were it leads."

"It leads out that's the most important thing right now." Agnarr moved up behind and climbed in the vent." A bit of a tight fit but we can manage."

* * *

**Bang bang bang! **

The vent grate flow off.

"See I told you. Popped right off." Agnarr said while climbed out of the vent.

"Where exactly are we?"

"I'd say somewhere near the center of the first floor. Let's start planting these bombs."

The three of them split up planting the bombs on various spots.

"Uh dad I forgot to ask, how do you plan to let these bombs go off remotely?"

"Well that's quite simple... I didn't think of that." Agnarr realized.

"Well that's not the only thing you didn't think of Arendelle." They turned around and came face to face with four soldiers. "The weapons lab has cameras."

Anna aimed her gun at one of the soldiers.

"I'd put that thing down before you hurt someone sweetheart." The soldier mocked.

"Yeah that's the point." She shot him and yelled "Run!"

The trio took off with a storm of bullets flying behind them. They ducked bullets and ran down the halls.

"I think we lost them." Anna said out of breath. She looked around and saw no sign of her parents. "Mom? Dad?"

She walked down the hall looking for her parents. A guard came into view with his gun already aimed at her. "Drop the gun!" He ordered. Anna sat the gun down. "Hands in the air!"

**Dong****! **

The guard fell forward, unconscious. Behind him stood Iduna with a fire extinguisher in her hand.

"Way to go Mom!"

"No one points a gun at my baby." She dropped the fire extinguisher and ran to Anna. "We had to go." She grabbed Anna's hand and they ran.

"Wait where's dad?"

"I'm right here." Agnarr said as he approached them. More troops were coming. "You have to go. I'll take care of them."

"What?"

"You two have to run. Go plant as many of these bombs as you can and then get out of here."

"Dad, they'll kill you."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

"No I'm not leaving without you."

"Anna, I can't lose you too. Just go with your mother and get out of here."

"Dad just come with us."

"I have to lead them away from you."

"Papa please, don't do this."

"I have no choice. I've failed Elsa, I'm not failing you too. Be safe." He kissed her head and ran toward the footsteps. They could hear him yelling to get their attention.

"Papa please!" Anna pleaded.

He gave her one last look and mouthed the words '_I love you.' _before running out of sight.

Anna wanted to run towards him but Iduna held her back. Then they heard a shot and a thud. "No..." was all Anna could

say.

"We have to go honey." Iduna tried to get Anna to move. "Anna their coming, I have to get you out of here." She grabbed Anna arm and started dragging her.

Agnarr's distraction didn't last long because troops began to follow them again. They ran and ran.

They got to a big room. Almost like a great hall. They found a crate to hide behind.

Iduna saw steppes a few feat ahead of them leading to a walk way above them. '_I have to get Anna up there.' _

"Anna look, there's a ladder over there leading to a walkway up there. If we can get up there we might be able to escape these guys." Anna only nodded. Iduna took Anna's face into her hands. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman. I'm so proud of you." She placed a small kiss on her head. "I love you, my baby girl."

"I love you to mom."

They jumped out from behind the crate and Anna ran towards the ladder. The soldiers stormed into the room and released a storm of bullets onto the room.

Anna ran to the ladder but she couldn't see her mother anymore. She looked around to she her mom lying on the ground, blood pooling around her leg.

"**Go**!" She yelled.

"No not with out you!" Anna turned around to get to her mother but the soldier's bullets made it impossible to get to her.

"**Just go Anna!**" Iduna yelled again. Anna looked at her with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't want to leave you. You're all I have left."

"It will be alright." Iduna said. Anna looked at her mother one last time before running towards the ladder.

As she was climbing she couldn't hear gun shots anymore but the soldiers were still advancing.

"Don't shoot her! Westergaard what's her alive!" A soldier shouted. Anna began to climb faster. She could hear footsteps getting closer.

A soldier started climbing the ladder and grabbed Anna's leg. She struggled to get him off. She kick and struggle and finally got lose when she felt a sharp pain in her up leg.

She looked down to see a the soldiers knife embedded in her leg. In her moment of shock, the soldier grabbed her leg again and yanked her of the ladder.

For a moment Anna felt weightless until the heaviness of gravity too over again and she slammed into the ground. Everything went dark.

* * *

**Yeah this chapter kind of got a bit darker than ****usual,**** sorry about that. I hope it's enjoyable.**

** Please leave me a review.**

**Until next time :) **


	26. Who's side are you on?

The Jeep was speeding down the road in the woods. With every rock, log or anything that laid in their path the Jeep bounced and shook.

Every time the Jeep violently shook someone hit their head on something. Rapps looked over at Kris, Jason and Elsa that sat across from her. Kris looked as if he was practically asleep. With every violent jerk of the vehicle, Elsa made a face of discomfort. She kept blinking her eyes as if she couldn't keep them open. Jason held Elsa's hand trying to comfort her.

"Hey Red, I know we're kind of in a hurry but I'd like to get there with all my insides still inside!" Eugene called from the seat next to Rapps desperately holding on to anything he could reach to make sure he didn't fall out.

"Hey Els, why don't you take a nap. You've been up for two days and barely slept a few hours after you collapsed. We're still a long way from the base." Rapps said as she grabbed on the the side of the vehicle after they hit another log.

"I'm fine Rapps. The thing Pabbie gave us just made me a bit loopy."

"Exactly why you should sleep some of it off. We can't have you disoriented and practically falling over your own feet. Follow Kris's example and sleep a bit."

"I said I'm fine Rapunzel."

"Your mom said I'm in charge of your health so unless you want me to send her after you, you'll get some sleep."

"Fine." She huffed and turned her body into Jason's to use him as a pillow. He lifted his arm and put it are her shoulder as she snuggled up to his chest. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Jason looked down at her with a smile and eyes full of admiration. He planted a small kiss on the top of her head. He looked up to find Sven glaring daggers at him. He mouthed, _'I will kill you.' _at him.

He swiftly looked away trying to focus on anything else while Sven kept glaring at him.

* * *

"This will hold you until we've found your rebellious friends and we can put an end to this Resistance. We're expected to hear from Duke any moment now. " Samuel said as he walked away.

"Hans take care of her wound. We don't want her dying before she can watch everything and everyone she loves go up in smoke. Oh and once again, so sorry about your dear old sister. Such a pitty we never had a chance to meet. I thought that we might have... enjoyed each other's company." He said over his shoulder, leaving the room.

Hans look over at Anna, who was tied to a chair, her stab wound still bleeding. Her head hung low but the sorrow she felt could be seen without even looking into her eyes. '_Elsa's gone_. _My_ _parents are gone__'_ she thought to herself. Her big sister and her parents were gone forever and she never even had the chance to say goodbye.

Her head shot up as she heard the room door open and someone walked in. There she saw Hans with a first aid kit in hand, which he got without her realizing that he had left the room. He crouched next to her. He touched her wound and she hissed in pain.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked

"Oh no, it feels just dandy. You should try it sometime! A real 5-star experience!" Anna said shouting in his face.

"I was just asking, no need to be snippy. The wounds kinda deep. You'll need stitches." He said as he reached into the medical bag to retrieve the needle, stitching thread and some alcohol to disinfect the wound.

"Oh no, no, no, no!! There is no way in **hell** that I'm going to allow **you** to stitch up a wound!" Anna desperately tried to move the chair away from Hans and to get free for her bindings.

"Anna would you calm down! You're going to make your wound worse than it all ready is. Just sit still and trust me."

"And why should I trust **you**?! Last time I trusted you, you tried to kill my sister and Kris!"

"In my defense..."

"In your defense?!" Anna interrupt him. "What defense could you possibly have for all the crap you've done?!"

"Anna please, just calm down and let me..."

"It's because of **your** family that all of this happened! It's because of **you**, I almost lost everyone I love! It's because of **your **armies that I lost my best friend! It's because of **you **that my parents got killed!! It's because of **you** that Elsa's gone!! It's all your fault... It's all your fault...it's all your..." Anna's whole body shook as she was finally taken over by grief and she sobbed.

She bowed her head and she sobbed. She sobbed for Charles. She sobbed for her parents. She sobbed for the possibly fallen resistance and she sobbed for Elsa. Everything she had held near and dear to her was gone. She was alone.

She felt a pair of arms surround her but she didn't care. She just didn't care anymore. She was numb to the whole world. She wished for nothing but to be with her family right now.

They sat there in silence for a moment while Anna collected herself.

"You know, you comforting me doesn't make me hate you any less." Anna said as she lifted her head, trying to wipe her tears off with her shoulder. Hans released her for his embrace and went back to the medical bag.

"Back at ya." He said sterilizing the needle. "Okay so this might hurt a bit, well it will probably hurt a lot so just bit down on something."

Anna just nodded and bracing herself. She felt him steady her leg. She took a deep breath. She wanted to scream out in pain when she felt the needle enter her skin. After a few minutes pain and tears, of which wasn't only Anna's (Hans might have gotten a knee to the nose while stitches up the leg wound) finally finished and was packing up the medical bag, stood up and walked out the door but stopped and said over his shoulder.

"You know Anna, despite everything Elsa had done to you, she truly loved you and were lucky to have that. She was willing to fight to the death for you. None of my brothers would have thought twice of throwing me under a bus." With that he left.

Anna was finally alone with her thoughts_. 'I have to get out of here.' _she thought. '_I can't just sit here feeling sorry for myself. I have to get out of here and finish what Elsa started or at least try, I owe her that much.'_

* * *

**_Knock, knock. _**

_"Elsa? How is your studies coming along?" Agnarr knocked on her door. He heard a commotion on the other side of the door. "Elsa is everything alright?" He asked as he walked in through the door only to see Elsa throw something out the window and rushed to her desk as if she's been there the whole time._

_"Everything is just fine, Papa."_

_"What were you doing just now?"_

_"I was studying." She lifted the book in front of her. "Economics and business studies, my favorite."_

_"Your book is upside down." He said with a deadpan tone._

_"Oh."_

_"Elsa were you busy with that Resistance thing again?" She didn't meet his eyes. "Elsa I've told you to let that go and focus on your studies."_

_"But dad this is more important than studying."_

_"Getting yourself killed and possibly endangering your entire family is more important?"_

_"Dad.."_

_"No I don't want to hear anything. I've told Kai a million times not to talk about the Resistance in front of you and I've told you to stay away from all of that." He turned around heading to the door._

_"People are dying dad. Don't you care about that?" He stopped in his tracks._

_"Of course I care but it's none of my concern and it shouldn't be yours either. You're supposed to be studying so you can continue the family business and not end up like those living in the Towns."_

_"Like those living in the Towns? Dad those are good honest people who just didn't fit in with the ideals of the Order. They stood up for what they believed in.."_

_"And where did that get them? Hiding in the middle of the woods with a target on their backs."_

_"A target put there by the Order."_

_"Enough Elsa. This discussion is over."_

_"Dad, they.."_

_"I said enough Elsa! Enough of this conversation, enough of this talk about the Resistance! I will not stand by and watch you jeopardize everything this family built so you can live out a fantasy.."_

_"Fantasy?! Nothing about the Resistance is a fantasy! They're fighting for a better future for all of us! Not just for them but for those living in the City as well, so no one has to live in fear anymore. Only way we can live without fear and in peace is if the Order falls... "_

_" I said ENOUGH Elsa! " Agnarr yelled." You are no longer allowed to see Kai or Gerda and when Edward and Jason come over you are to stay in your room. Maybe if we can separate you from this nonsense you'll come to your senses and see the Order won't fall and the Resistance will be dead." He walked to the door._

_"That's what the Order believes dad. __You say you support the Resistance and you don't agree with the Order's ways but here you stand saying the Resistance is dead. Who's side are you truly on?"_

_"The side that will keep my family safe." He said as the door slammed behind him._

* * *

Elsa jerked awake. Her eyes began to focus to reveal she isn't in her room and her dad didn't just walk out of her room. She was in the back of the Jeep.

"Hey there sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap." She looked up at Jason's smiling face.

"Yeah." She said as she sat up out of Jason's arms.

"Well you have good timing lass because we're almost there." Red said from the drivers seat.

"Oh thank goodness. I'd rather do the tango with one of the soldiers than be trapped in this tin can of doom with mad Irish woman at the wheel for any longer."

Eugene complained.

"I'm Scottish, you roaster!"

"Whatever!"

"Wow, wow Red stop the car." Jason said as he moved in between the front seat and passenger seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right... oh no."

"What?"

"The base is on lockdown. They know Anna's here. We have to move fast."

"Okay, we'll slit up. If they know Anna's here they'll be on high alert meaning our group would be to easy to find. Red, Rider, Rapps and Olaf you'll take the entire way we agreed on. Jason think you can get us in another way?"

"Sure."

"Elsa are you sure splitting up is a good idea? Remember what happened last time?" Olaf commented.

"Yes Olaf I remember vividly but if we go in as one big group we become one big target. It's better that we split up." Olaf nodded.He reached into his pocket.

"While you were in the hospital, I finally finished the new and improved communicators. It's smaller than the older version and the signal can't be intercepted by the Order." He handed everyone one. "When we find Anna we just call one another and get the hell out of here."

"Alright everyone, let's do this. We get in, get Anna and get out."

The team nodded their heads and they started getting out of the Jeep.

"Elsa are you sure you don't want take Rider or Red with you? You only have one arm and who knows how long that medicine will last before you and Kris double over in pain."

"We'll be fine Rapps." Kris reassured her.

She looked at him with a sceptical look but nodded.

"Be safe you guys." Elsa said.

"You too."

The two teams ran off in their respective directions.

* * *

"Hans what happened today?" Samuel asked with his back turned to Hans, just blankly staring at the wall.

"They over powered me."

"Overpowered you?" Samuel laughed. "You mean to tell me two unarmed women were able to overpower someone of your training and status? Pathetic."

"They caught me off guard."

"When exactly are you on guard Hans?" Samuel turned around. "First you get your ass handed to you by the sisters and now their mother and a middle age housewife."

"Don't underestimate them Samuel. Their capable of more than what you give them credit for."

"I don't underestimate them. I'm fully aware of the problems they can cause for us."

"More like problems we cause them." Hans mumbled.

"Are you defending them?" Samuel abruptly moved forward standing inches from Hans.

"I'm not defending anyone, I'm just thinking of how we can better the situation for us."

"And how exactly is that?"

"Loosen the grip on the people a little. Lift some of the laws. Lower the taxes..."

"You mean surrender? You mean give up everything our family worked for? Fought for? Sacrificed everything for?" Samuel's eyes were filled with rage.

"What? No. That's not what I meant at all. All I'm saying is if we loosen the reins a little, people might become more relaxed and not as willing to fight along the Resistance. We might be able to stop the Resistance if we just show some kind of mercy..." Samuel lunged at Hans and pinned him against the wall.

"You've gone soft brother." Hans could feel his breath on his face. "Showing mercy is showing weakness! And if you show weakness, your enemies will exploit it and you will fall. I will not allow the Order to fall!" He dropped Hans to the floor. " You've tested my patience long enough brother. When I return I will deal with you as I wanted to since the day you returned! To hell with Father's wishes!" He stormed out of the room leaving Hans on the floor.

* * *

Anna sat in the chair struggling against restraints. '_Come on!' _She wiggled her arms and hands but she could not get free. She heard the door lock click.

Hans rushed in and with a swift move went in behind Anna, fiddling with the ropes.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hold still and be quiet." He ordered. After a minute or two Anna could feel her hands were free.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I need you to stop my brother." He untied her feet and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't be seen helping you or near you. Look I honestly don't care if the Order or the Resistance wins this war, I just want to see my brothers fail."

"Are you just going to leave me here? I don't know if you've noticed but I can't exactly walk after your friend though it would be a good idea to play tag with a knife."

"That's your problem." He walked out of the room and dashed down the hall.

Anna looked at the door dumbfounded. '_How can someone do something that's selfless yet so selfish at the same time?'_She struggled up for the chair she was once tied to and limped towards the door.

She looked up and down the hall to see a guard walking down the hall. She grabbed a random object that was within her reach and waited until the soldier was close enough.

He came closer and heard a whistle.

"Hey!" And she hit him over the head. When she was sure he was out cold, she grabbed his gun and hobbled down the hall.

* * *

"Were exactly are we supposed to start looking?" Sven asked looking around the hall.

"Well if the base is on lockdown, it means they haven't found her yet so she's not in the holding cells." Jason answered.

"So she could be anywhere in the base? Great."

"We'll just have to search this place top to bottom." Elsa said. She blinked her eyes repeatedly as a sudden wave of nausea and a feeling of unwell came over her. As soon as it appeared, it disappeared. "Hey Kris.."

"Yeah I felt that too, I think it's starting to wear off." Kris said shaking his head.

"Then we'll have to move quicker." Elsa order as they walked fast.

* * *

The group of four walked through hallway and hallway. Kris and Elsa in front while Jason and Sven covered their backs from the behind them.

The walked forward when Kris noticed a red streak on the floor leading into another hallway.

"Hey Els." He motioned with his head to the red streak. Elsa nodded and motioned for the other two to follow. They slowly rounded the corner aiming their guns.

When they came around they came face to face with a gun barrel pointing up at them.

At the other end of the gun was a small figure clutching her leg in one hand and pointing the gun at them with the other.

It took a moment for everyone to realize who they were pointing their guns too.

"Anna!" Elsa was the first to snap out of her daze and fell to the ground, moving closer to Anna.

"Elsa?" She looked confused. "I must have lost to much blood because I'm starting hallucinations. Elsa's not really here she's dead. I can put my hand right through.." Anna lifted her hand to prove to herself that Elsa wasn't really there but she felt something take a firm grip on her wrist.

"Anna, it's really me. I'm here." Elsa said.

"Elsa?" Anna gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Elsa!" She dropped the gun and threw her arms around Elsa's neck. Elsa winced at the direct contact of her injury but didn't pull away. "Elsa you're here. You're really here! How? How are you alive?" Anna asked in between her sobs.

"I'm not completely sure how I survived. Maybe it was a bit of luck."

"But the crystal...it..it said you were dead."

"I hit the canyon walk on my way down. The crystals got shattered." Elsa explained. Anna and Elsa held each other in an embrace until Elsa realized that blood on Anna's leg. "Anna what happened?!" She shrieked.

"Oh this? It's not really. A soldier just thought it would be a good idea to store his knife in my leg."

"Someone stabbed you?!"

"Wow Elsa calm down, it's not so bad. See? It's already stitched up, quite badly I might say but it's fine."

"Can you stand?" Kris asked reminding the sisters that they weren't alone.

"Kris!" Anna exclaimed. Her eyes fell on the other two men in the hallway "Jason! Sven! Wait what? Sven?"

"Hey, there snowflake." Sven greeted.

"Can you walk Anna?" Elsa repeated Kris's question.

"If someone helps me, I can." Without a second thought, Elsa slipped her arm under Anna's and lifted her from the floor. She lifted Anna's arm around her shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Okay, Sven radio Rapps that we found Anna and they can start heading out, we'll meet them in the woods, about eight miles away from here at the lake." He nodded and went off to contact the others.

"Hey Els, maybe I should take Anna so that you're shoulder doesn't..." Elsa shot Jason a look that read _'My sister. You touch, you die.' _"Or never mind."

"Elsa what happened to you arm?" Anna asked only now realizing Elsa's arm in a sling.

"I fell down cliff." She answered plainly. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

**Hey another chapter finished!**

**We're inching closer to the end. Thank you so much for the support. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

**Until next time :) **


	27. Stronger together

**Hallloooo!!! Nice to hear from you all again. Hope everything is going well with all of you.**

**So online classes still suck but good news is I might be able to return to school again somewhere next month! Yay!**

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews :)**

**Anyway enjoy the story**

* * *

"So do any of you have any idea where we're supposed start looking? This place is kind of big." Olaf commented.

"Aye he's got a point. Where do we even start?"

"How about right here." Rider called from a doorway.

When the group entered the room, they were met with a chair with ropes laying around it with a blood pool in front of it.

"What the hell happened here?" Rider asked as he looked around the room.

"Well I think we found were Anna was." Red looked closer at the chair.

"We don't know that this is Anna's blood." Rapps countered.

"Why don't we ask him?" Rider suggested as he pointed to the unconscious man laying near the door.

Rapps and Olaf moved closer guns aimed. Rapps took a closer look at the man and saw a large bruise starting to form at the back of his bald head.

"Doesn't look like he has a weapon." Olaf pointed out.

"That's definitely Anna's handy work." Rapps said. "Olaf contact the other's and tell them Anna is definitely here and has a possible injury." Olaf nodded and left the room.

"Uh guys, come look at this." The trio followed Olaf out the door to see red drops littered down the hall.

"So we know where she went."

"Follow the blood brick road." Eugene joked. Everyone looked at him. "Oh come on guys! That was funny. Yellow brick? Blood brick? Nothing?"

"Jus shut up and let's go." Red said as they walked down following the blood.

* * *

"How far can a injured woman get?" Rider asked as they went down another hallway.

"Well depending on the injury, she could get quite far." Rapps answered him. They heard foot steps coming up the hall.

The team rushed into an unlocked room.

"The girl is still alive?" A male voice came through.

"Yes sir. I sent a soldier to check on her just moments ago."

"Good."

"Sir, if I may speak freely, why is this particular girl so important?"

"Oh no she's not, but her sister is."

"Who's her sister?"

"The answer on how to bring down the Resistance in the northern continent. The Resistance will be destroyed and it will destroy any hope for other parts of the Resistance worldwide."

The two men walked away. Once their steps were mere echoes through the halls, Red poked her head out of the door.

"All clear."

They stepped out of the room looking around for anyone else walking up the halls.

"We better hurry up and find her."

The started to walk away when a beeping sound could be heard from Olaf's pocket. He out his communicator.

"Did you guys find her?" Olaf said into the device.

"_Yeah we just found her. She got stabbed in the leg but other than that she's okay, Elsa said you can start moving out. Meet us about 8 miles from here at the lake._'

"Copy that, thanks Sven." He put the device away and looked up at the group. "They found Anna."

* * *

The group of five moved from hall to hall and wall to wall trying to maneuver their way out of the base.

Kris and Jason walked in front with Sven at the back, forming a sort of barrier around the sisters. Since Elsa is using her one good arm to support Anna she had no way of handling a gun.

"A few more halls that way and we'll end up at the loading dock, it's usually empty during a lockdown. We can get out through there." Jason said.

"How do you know in this place? It's one twisted hall upon twisted hall." Sven asked look around behind him.

"I work here remember." Jason looked over at Kris. His face was in a uncomfortable, almost in pain expression, "Hey you okay man?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just think that medication is wearing off."

"We can slow down. I think that the girls might appreciate it a bit too." Jason offered.

"There's no time, we have to get out of here. Like you said we're close to the exit."

"Wait! We can't leave yet." Anna said from behind.

"Why not?"

"We have a mission to complete. We have to bring the base down."

"We can come back on another time with more troops. Right now we need to get you to Rapps." Elsa said as she shifted her arm a bit to better support Anna.

"We can't! We have to this now."

"What why?" Elsa asked looking at Anna concerned.

"We have to stop that weapon thing before they have a chance to go all Empire on us."

"Go Empire on us? Anna you're not making any sense. The weapon can wait until we get you some help."

"No we have to destroy it now because it has the capability to not just end the war but to put an end to anyone who stands in the way of the Order."

"How do you know this?"

"I found the weapons lab and saw the plans and Papa explained.."

"Wow hold up." Elsa stopped abruptly. "Papa explained?"

"Oh right, I kind of forgot to tell you about that." Elsa looked her waiting for an explanation. "I found Papa, Mama, Kai and Gerda here while I was snooping around with Cass."

"You found Cass? Where?"

"In the holding cells down stairs. Anyway I told her to take them to the Town because uncle Edward needed to get to the medical center."

"Wait uncle Edward? When did he get involved in this story?"

"I'd like to know that too. Why does he have to get the medical center? What happened?" Jason asked concerned.

"One explanation at a time, please." Kris said form the front.

"All I was told is the Order happened. Anyway mom and dad refused to go with them so they helped me find the weapons lab and dad got into the computers that explained that the weapon could turn us all into dust but it's still in the planning phase." Anna explained. "It also has the firepower to blow through solid structures, disintegrate it almost immediately, like the Death Star hence the Empire."

"I never should have shown you that movie." Elsa shook her head. "But you have a point, we can't leave with those plans in their hands. Kris take Jason to find the weapons lab and destroy those plans..."

"Actually dad said since the plans are so important, there has to be more copies all over this base."

"So what? You want us to blow up the entire base?" Elsa asked

* * *

"You weren't kidding." Elsa's eyes were wide when they came into the center hall and saw bombs planted all over the walls and the entrances of the surrounding halls.

Elsa slowly let Anna lean against the near by wall as she stepped away to examine the bombs.

"I've never seen these types of bombs before."

"It's because it's newly developed Order technology." Jason moved next to Elsa.

"So you know how they work?"

"Not exactly. Soldiers weren't exactly allowed in the weapons lab. All I know is that a few bombs is enough to bring this place down." Elsa looked over at Anna.

"What exactly was Papa's plan on detonating these things? I don't see any remote detonation system."

"Well uhm..dad never got to that part."

"Where is he anyway?"

Anna shifted uncomfortable again to wall before she could open her mouth, someone interrupted.

"Hey Els, come look at this." Kris motioned to a spot on the floor. Elsa came up from behind him. On the floor there was a large pool of blood and bullet holes in the wall.

"Anna what happened here?" She looked over her shoulder to Anna.

"Elsa, you might want to look at this." Sven called from a hallway behind her.

She turned around and followed him down the hall. In the middle of the floor was a extremely large blood pool, to much for anyone to survive.

"I found this a few feet from the blood pool." Sven reached into his pocket and took a golden pocket watch. He placed it in Elsa's hand. It only took a few seconds for her to realize what was in her hand.

She gasped and it felt as if the floor was falling away. Sven caught her before she could hit the ground. _'No..'_

"Elsa what's wrong?" Sven looked down at her with extreme concern.

Elsa didn't respond. She only stared at the golden watch in her hand. With a trembling hand she opened it and her heart sank. Her suspicions were confirmed with one single haunting image in the lid of the watch. A small picture of a once happy family. _'Stronger together.' _was engraved on the bottom of the watch.

Elsa regained her footing and moved out of Sven's arms. She walked fast back to the group and headed straight to Anna.

"Please tell me it's not true." She held up the watch that had blood all over it. The tears in Anna's eyes were the only indication Elsa needed.

She then leaned on the wall feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her. She wanted to cry, scream, yell, anything to get rid of the tight and compressing feeling she felt in chest. Anything to get rid of the grief she now so painfully felt in the pit of her stomach but she couldn't, she had to be strong for Anna.

Elsa stuffed the pocket watch into Jason's hands, who took walked way to give the girls some privacy. She then wrapped her one arm around Anna resting her sister's head in the crook of her neck, letting her little sister cry.

"It's going to be okay Anna, I promise." Elsa quietly whispered.

"What are we going do?" Anna asked through her tears.

"We've been doing alright the last couple of years. We'll get through this together. I'm not going to leave you again."

After a few more moments in each other's embrace they finally stepped apart Elsa supporting Anna again.

"Alright guys let's get a move on, this place isn't going to blow up it's self." Elsa then took her arm out from behind Anna, slowly so that she could lean up against the wall again and reached for her communicator. "Olaf are you there?"

'_Right here Els. What's up? We're waiting for you guys at the lake.'_

"Slight change of plans. We're going to bring this base down."

_'I'm to afraid to ask how you're going to manage that.'_

"Anna found some newly developed bombs that will be able to what we need, only problem is we don't know how to detonate them."

_'Just send me a picture and I'll see what I can do.'_

"How exactly am I going to send you a picture? Via owl?"

_'There's a small green button on the side of the communicator. Just point and click. It'll be sent to me as automatically.'_

"It's the size of a can opener. How did you fit a camera lens in here without it even being visible?"

_'It's a micro lens with 60 megapixal quality camera_. _With a few extra features __courtesy of yours truly.'_

"And you developed this in a week? You never cease to amaze me, Olaf." She pushed the green button and a small red light flashed on the device.

_' I try. Alright there seems to be no detonation device built into the bomb.__'_

"Which means?"

_' Which means you'll_ _have to find a way to detonate them. Kris do you still have the wire I gave you a while back and told you to keep it in your bag?'_

"Yeah I got it."

_'__And do you have any lighters or matches?_'

"I have some matches." Elsa said taking the matches out of her jacket pocket.

_'Okay how many bombs do you have?'_

"About 10 spread across an area of what looks like 100 feet."

_'Okay you're going to have to attach the wire to the three of the bombs. The two furthest from one another and one that's close to the middle. Connect the three wires and then light the end where they meet.'_

"What, like an episode of Looney Tunes where Wile E Coyote lights up a line of gun powder leading to barrels of TNT?"

_'In simple terms yes but this wire is specifically designed to conduct the heat from the matches and transfer it to the bombs. The wire needs about two minutes to heat up but when it is you'll need to run like hell."_

"Alright thanks Olaf." She put the communicator back in her pocket. "Okay so the plan is to connect the wires and then one person is going to light the wire while the other start hurrying to the exit."

"Why can't we all just run together after the wire is lit? Why risk leaving someone behind?" Anna turned herself on the wall so that she was facing Elsa.

"Anna I understand you don't want anyone being left alone risking being blow up while the other run but have you seen in what state most of us are in? You can't walk without help, Kris won't be able to run when Pabbie's medicine wears off and the same with Sven. You're not going to be able to run out of here in time. It's only logical to risk one instead of risking all of us." Elsa turned and locked eyes with Anna. "Also it's a bigger risk if someone being left behind if we're trying to get out of here within two minutes."

"I hate to admit it but Elsa's right. That's why I'll do it." Jason said stepping up from behind Elsa putting his hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa took Jason's hand and lead him away from the group.

"I need you to go with Anna. I'll do it." Elsa turned around to face Jason.

"I'm not leaving you here to possibly be blow up to bits, not when we all thought you were dead a couple of days ago."

"Jason I need you to take care of Anna and those two. She's the only family I have left. I can't protect her with my arm in this thing and in a few moments neither Sven nor Kris will be much help either. You're the only one who can keep her safe. Besides I'm faster than you."

"And you're the only family she has left. Please just let me do it."

"Elsa I think maybe you should listen to him..." Kris came up to the two.

"You promised me you'll do everything in your power to protect Anna. You both did. Now I'm asking you please, just get her out of here."

"I still don't get why you can't just go with her and let me handle this."

"I can't just turn around and walk away knowing you might be facing a fiery death."

"And you think we can do that to you?"

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Why are **you **being so stubborn? She's already lost her parents, she can't lose you too." Jason's eyes were pleading. "I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either." Jason was practically crying. "And because of that I have do this. Jason Ruben James, I here by command you to lead them out of here by order of the kingdom of Arendelle."

"The kingdom of Arendelle? Elsa, this isn't us playing 'princess and knight' in your backyard. This is life or death situation."

"I know that but it's the only way I'll get you to listen to me! You signed a legal contract." She leaned into him. "Please just get them out of here." The first tear rolled down her cheek. Jason had only once seen Elsa cry in his life.

"Alright, I'll do it." Jason reluctantly said. "Just promise me you'll run like hell."

"You know I will." Elsa stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her back. "Be safe."

"I will." She smiled up at him.

They turned to find Anna with a ridiculous grin on her face but the two men just glared at him.

"Alright let's do this. Kris take the wire and cut it in three pieces. Then you, Jason and Sven will take each piece and attach it to the bombs." The three men nodded and got to work.

Elsa walked over to Anna. She leaned up against the wall next to her. Anna continued to grin like an idiot.

"What are you grinning at?"

"You know what." Anna nudged her. "You and Jason. Do I hear wedding bells in the near future?"

"Wedding bells?" Elsa giggled. "No, I have other things that are more important right now."

"What exactly is more important than love?" Elsa sighed.

"Lots of things. Bringing down the Order, leading the Town's people."Elsa lowered her head." Fixing things with you." Elsa looked into Anna's eyes. "Look Anna about the last few years..."

"No it's fine, I read the letter. I understand."

"No Anna it's not. It's not fine and it's not going to be fine until I make it up to you. Anna I'm sorry about everything and trust me when we get back to the base we're going to have a long overdue discussion." Elsa took a deep breath. "But for now I hope that my apologie will be enough until we can have a proper conversation."

"Oh Elsa, just having you back in my life is enough for me." Anna took Elsa into a tight embrace. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Elsa whispered into Anna shoulder. Anna released Elsa from the hug.

"So what did you and Jason discuss except your undying love for one another." Anna asked in a over dramatic way which made Elsa roll her eyes and push her playfully. "No seriously what did you..."

"We're all set!" Sven called.

Elsa turned to Anna and sighed again. Her face looked sad but determined as well.

"Anna, I just wanted you to know, no matter what happens from this point forward, I love you and everything I've ever done and everything I will do in the future is to protect you."

"I love you too Els, but what's brought this on?" The three men came up from behind Elsa with sorrowful faces. "Guys? What's going on?"

"Anna it's time to go." Kris said walking up to her.

"But what about the mission? The bombs?"

"Elsa will take of that." Sven said as he moved in next to Anna.

"What do you mean Elsa will take care of it? I thought we came up with a different plan." Anna looked around between the people around her, confused and scared. "Elsa?"

"Everything will be fine Anna."

"No...no you can do this. You..you can't promise everything will be fine. We can think of something else."

"Anna we're running out of time. Everything is going to be okay."

"You can't promise that! Mom and dad promised the same thing but look where they are now!"

"Anna.."

"No Elsa! You don't get to make this decision without me! I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again!" Anna was in tears.

"Anna you have to understand that this is for the best."

"For the best?" Anna was mixed between angry and sad. "All my life people have been making decisions for me because they believe '_it's for the best.' _but do they ever ask what I think? No because poor little Anna can't make any decisions for herself!"

"Anna please.."

"No! You don't get to decide what's best for me or what's best for _my_ sister. I have a say in this too and I say it's practically suicide!" Elsa walked up to Anna. She took her into a tight hug. "Please don't do this."

"I have to." Elsa broke the embrace but still held Anna at arms length. "I'll be okay. I'm pretty fast you know." Elsa tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

"You're seriously joking at a time like this?"

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood." She took her thumb and wiped a tear off Anna's cheek. "It's time."

"No Elsa we can figure out something else, together!" Anna cried desperately. "I can't lose you again! It's been barely five minutes since you promised me you won't leave me again! What exactly do you call this?!"

"It will be okay Anna. I'll run like my life depends on it."

"It does!"

"It'll be okay Anna." She stepped away from her. "Jason would you please."

Jason approached Anna and picked her up. She struggled and repeatedly called out to Elsa.

"I'll be right behind you, I promise! We will have that talk!" Elsa called after the group.

She turned around and rushed to the wires, removing a match from the box.

"Ah if isn't the famous general Winters." A low voice sent a chill down her spine. "Paying us a visit form the great beyond, I see."

Elsa rose from the spot where she was working on the wires and turned around. Standing in the shadows was a tall man with glasses.

"Samuel Westergaard, I presume."

"Someone's been doing her homework and might I say what an honor it is to finally meet you in person." He moved out of the shadows and started circling her.

"After my chat with your little sister, I must say I was surprised to hear that you met an untimely demise."

"Sorry to disappoint you but as you can see, I'm very much alive."

"Actually your presence is quite the opposite of disappointment. I was looking forward to meeting you."

"And why exactly is that?"

"I have a proposition for you." Elsa gave him a look, which he took as a sign to continue. "You call off your little rebellion, fully surrender and join the Order."

"And why exactly would I do that?"

"Well I thought since you value the safety of those people so much that you gave up everything, that you'd do everything you can to protect them and keep them safe."

"Where are all you're soldiers?"

"Out in the woods, since there's no threat here anymore. Just two former enemies talking about the terms of you surrender."

"And surrendering to you will ensure the safety of the people of the Town?" She watch Samuel as he stalked around her like a predator circling it's prey. He then rushed toward her, allowing their faces to be mere inches away from one another.

"Why of course and after you surrender you can assure their safety you can by ruling by my side as our father intended." He bent over and planted a kiss on her lips.

He felt a searing pain across his right cheek. He brought his hand to his mouth to see a small droplet of blood on his fingers. Elsa had slapped him.

"That was never my father's decision to make."

Samuel looked calm as if the slap didn't fazed him at all, until he lunged at her with his hand around her throat and forced her to the wall a few feet behind her.

"It might not have been his decision to make but he and my father had come to an agreement and you will honor it or you shall die today."

"I..guess I'll...just have...to die." She gasped

"Ah there's that Arendelle stubbornness you're so well known for. So fiery, fierce, beautiful as well. To bad it's wasted on someone like you who keeps on fighting where the fight is long gone. If you choose not to honor our parents agreement then I'll accept your wishes to die by my hand today. Good bye Elsa Arendelle."

Elsa struggled and tried to get his hands off her throat. She tried to find the floor below her but her feet were off the ground and the world started to go dark.

The pressure around her throat disappeared almost instantly and she dropped to the ground. Her vision still consisted of dark dots everywhere but she heard an all to familiar voice.

"No one touches my sister!" She looked up and saw Anna barely standing with a big piece of wood in her hand. Samuel laid unconscious on the floor.

Anna quickly hobbled over to Elsa and all but gracefully fell down next to her.

"Elsa are you okay? That creep didn't hurt you, did he?" Anna asked frantic questions searching her sister for any injuries.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Elsa's voice was a bit horse. "Just one thing, what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Jason and the others?"

"Yeah about that after you didn't come running out and the base didn't explode I got worried and sort of snuck away from them."

"How did you manage that?"

"I told them I had to pee."

"And how did you get here with your leg?"

"I hopped. I guess all those years of hopscotch finally paid off." The girls shared a laugh. "Now come on let's finish this place."

Elsa got up and help Anna up from the ground. The hurried up to the wire and took out the matches again.

"How were you planning on lighting these matches on handed anyway?"

"I've done it multiple times before. It's not that hard."

"Why were you lighting matches so regularly?"

"Can we not discuss that right now?" Elsa lit the match and Anna brought the wire to meet the flame. After the the wire caught fire, the sisters rushed from the floor.

"Wait what about Samuel? We can't just leave him here." Anna said as she turned around in Elsa's grasp only to see the spot where the man once was to be empty.

"He's gone, now come on."

* * *

They rushed out of the loading dock's doors and struggled through the snow.

They dove away from the base trying to put as much distance as possible between them and the base. They laid flatly in the snow as they heard a big boom behind them.

Pieces of the base were flying everywhere and the base sunk into the ground as if it was never there. Only broken pieces of the once mighty structure was evidence that there once stood anything.

The last bit of of debris settled into the snow with a big puff of snow sending a icy blast into the surrounding area.The girls lifted their head and looked at the site.

"So that's why they call you Icy Blast." Anna laughed only to feel cold sludge spread across her face and hearing Elsa laugh next her.

* * *

**Finally this chapter is done! I'm sorry about the wait, I started it the day after I posted the last chapter but a lot of things kinda of got in the way.** **I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Leave a review or a favorite if you feel like it.**

**Until next time :) **


	28. All is found

**Good day my fellow readers and writers. I hope all is well.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this as we inch closer and closer to the end.**

**I believe that there will be about 2 to 3 chapters more depending on how much I want to put in chapter.** **I'm also going to start two new fic's when this one has concluded. The Resistance one shot series and one named I'll be right here****, which is also Frozen.**

**I like Frozen. Sue me.**

**Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

"Anna!" The call was barely audible through the howling wind. "Elsa!" Kris frantically looked around him. His breath heavy as he tries to breathe through the returning pain of his ribs

"Where are they? Elsa! Anna!"

Sven, Kris and Jason walked through the woods desperately searching for the sisters. After Anna had disappeared, they knew where she went but when they got close enough to the base, a hail storm of debris came crashing down.

The ducked into the snow, trying not to get hit by any flying objects. Sven heard a female voice coming from the left side of him but the ringing in his ears made it impossible to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

When it was finally quiet, the three men heard laughing. They shot up from out of the snow and followed the sound. It lead them to a scene that could melt anyone's heart.

Two long-lost sisters finally reunited not only physically, sitting in the snow, laughing. They can finally start the long process of healing.

"Anna, Elsa!" The three men rushed over to the girls. Sven almost tackled them over as he hugged them. Kris gave Elsa a huge hug and then went over to Anna a kissed her, earning a glare form Elsa.

"Elsa." She turned her head to see Jason standing a few feet away. She got up out of the snow and they rushed toward one another taking each other in a warm embrace.

Jason bent his head down and lifted Elsa's chin with his fingers, placing a soft kiss on her lips, which she happily returned.

They looked into each other's eyes and gazed happily until Elsa gasp and almost doubled over in pain. Luckily Jason was still holding on.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Are you alright? "

"Yeah, I think Pabbie's potion wore off." She clutched her shoulder, leaning on Jason for support.

"I second that." Kris said taking some deep breaths barely being able to support Anna with his arm.

"Third." Sven added as he held his head which felt like it was spinning.

"I'll call Rapps and have them pick us up. I highly doubt you're all going to make the trip on foot."

"No need, we're right here." Red called as she and a group of four came out of the tree line. She looked over at the site where the base once stood. "Well you always did know how to make a dramatic exit."

"One has to leave an impression." Elsa said still hanging on to Jason. She looked over at the group. "Uncle Kai? Aunt Gerda?" Elsa let go of Jason and walked toward Kai and Gerda. She practically fell into Gerda's arm.

After a few moments they stepped away from one another, still holding each other at arms length. Gerda brought her hand up to Elsa cheek which she surprising leaned into.

"My dear look how you have grown." Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

Elsa offered an outstretched arm to Anna. She limped towards them and was caught by Elsa and Gerda each supporting her with one arm. "You both have."

All three women smiled brightly at each other. Kai came up from behind wrapping them up in a big bear hug. They stepped back from each other.

"Where's Uncle Edward? Is he okay?" Anna asked realizing Kai wasn't carrying him anymore. Jason came closer when he heard his father's name.

"He's back at the Jeep with your friend. She says he'll be alright." Kai answer. "Jason, my boy, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too sir." He nodded to Kai. He turned to Elsa. "Els, if you don't mind, I kind of want to go see my father and get him to Town."

"You're right, we all should be heading back. This is far from over and we can't stay here like sitting ducks. Let's go meet Rapps at the Jeep."

* * *

Everyone got loaded into the vehicle and Red drove them back to the base, without a single word from Eugene who was sitting in the front seat.

Rapps was tending to Edward with the help of Gerda and Kai while Jason watched over them. Anna had fell asleep next to Kris who was sleeping himself with Sven next to them.

"I'm glad to see you're still breathing Winters." Cass said breaking the silence.

"I can say the same to you Cass. You had us worried there for a while." Elsa looked over to Cass.

"Yeah well the Order kept that place under a tight lock. Tried escaping a few times. Didn't turn out to great. If it wasn't for your sister over there, I'd probably be under that rubble right about now." They glanced over at Anna. "So tell me what's the deal with you two now? You guys okay again?" Elsa sighed.

"Not yet but we're going to work on it."

"Well don't screw this up." The women were startled by a voice. "She gave you a second chance. Don't screw this up. She could be taken away in a blink of an eye. Don't take her for granted again." Olaf sat staring into space.

"I won't. Not again. I want to fix this." Elsa said looking over at him. "I'm sorry about Charles. He was a good kid."

"Yeah he was. I just regret not spending more time with him. Not always being there for him." He finally looked over at her. "You're getting a second chance. Make sure there's no regrets." He looked away again and stared into space again. They sat in silence again.

"I've been meaning to ask, who are the people Cass and Anna found along with your parents?" Olaf broke the silence." I'm taking that the man is Edward? Jason's dad?" He pointed at the beaten man.

"Yeah, the others are my aunt and uncle. My mother's sister and her husband." Olaf nodded.

"And this Jason guy? Is he the mysterious J.R.J you've been getting letters from all these years?" Cass grinned at Elsa. Blush rushed to Elsa's cheeks. "He's cute. Not my type though but cute. Anything going on between you two?"

"No, yes...maybe. I don't know. We dated, broke up, tried dating again, broke up again, tried being just friends, that didn't work. Now I have this whole thing with Anna and trying to fix between us. Then he said he loves me, I said it back,we kissed. I just don't know if it'll work out, not with the Order coming at us with more force than ever. I..I just don't know. " Elsa groaned, dropping her head into her hand. "I'm...I'm afraid. Afraid I do something wrong again, screw it up again and end up hurting him. I don't want to do that again."

"Wow, the great general Winters is afraid? This coming from a girl diving head first into a frozen lake, face hours long shot outs and dared to touch Tiana's pans."

"Those things are different. All of those could have lead to physical injury yes, but wounds can heal. If I mess things up between me and Jason or Anna they might not forgive me this time. I can't lose either of them. I'm not strong enough."

"Don't let fear rule your life Els. You've tried that road before and it didn't work. All you can do now is deal with this you would deal with any mission, head on." Cass looked at Elsa with a soft expression. "It's okay to be afraid, just don't let that fear control you. Some people are worth melting that ice around your heart for."

Elsa looked over at her sleeping sibling and smiled. '_S__he's worth melting for. '_

* * *

"Easy. Easy." Elsa helped Anna through the door of her room, helping her onto her bed.

The group had arrived back at the base not to long ago. The Town's people were still fixing up their properties damaged in the Order ambush. Edward was taking to the medical center and Jason had refused to leave his side.

After being patched up, everyone returned to their living quarters except Sven and Kris who returned to the Inn. Kai and Gerda went with them to the Inn to stay in one of the rooms. They offered Elsa and Anna to come along but they declined saying they needed some sister time.

Elsa took a seat at the desk. They sat there in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say.

"So...the last couple of days sucked." Anna spoke first.

"That would be an understatement." Elsa chuckled. "One hell of a first mission."

"Yeah, if I knew it would end up like this I wouldn't have bugged you like that to let me go."

"You probably still would have."

"Yeah you're right, I probably would have." They laugh and fell into silence again. Elsa took a deep breath.

"Anna look about everything..."

"Elsa I said it's fine, you don't owe me an explanation. I read the letter. I know what happened."

"Knowing what happened doesn't excuse my actions. I should never have left you like that without as much as a goodbye or even an explanation. I was so sure that if I left you and our family would be safe, that the Order would have no reason to come after you. I stupidly thought you would just accept it and forget about me but as always you proven me wrong and you showed up here looking for me. I panicked and tried to run away again because I was a bigger danger to you than when I left but Sven somehow convinced me to stay." She took a deep breath again.

"You didn't deserve to be abandoned like that and the way I treated you when you got here is inexcusable and I'm very sorry. I'm willing to make everything up to you and fix what I've done, if you'll allow me that is."

"I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't mad at you for leaving and sometimes I still hurt feel about everything but I now understand why you did what you did. So yes I'm willing to work on our relationship with you. I want my sister back."

Tear threatened to spill out of Elsa's eyes. She got up from the chair and wrapped her arm around Anna.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I've missed you so much." Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa waist.

"I've missed you too Els. I love you, you stinker."

"I love you too you goofball." They held onto one another for a while. Elsa broke the embrace and went to sit on the chair again.

"Hey Els, can I ask you something? What changed?"

"Excuse me?"

"What changed? Why do you suddenly want to fix everything?

"Well after the whole Hans thing I realized that no matter what I do, I can't protect you from everything. That maybe pushing you away wasn't protecting you at all if anything it was just hurting you but after almost 14 years of being the 'infamous snow queen' it was kind of hard to change just like that. I tried multiple times to talk to you and tell you everything but I was just so afraid that I always messed it up which resulted in me just giving you orders or an argument."

"So what suddenly gave you the courage to tell me everything?"

"Well after a lot of arguments with various people and a lot chats with the base counselor..."

"Wait the base has a counselor?"

"Yeah, Dr Hopper. You didn't know?"

"I didn't know that."

"Well yeah, we have a counselor. He convinced me that writing it out would help me build up the courage to tell you everything but I saw it as a cowards way out to just write you the letter telling you everything and have someone give it to you when something happens to me. When I was walking back from where I fell I realized you deserved to hear it from me, not a pathetic letter. It literally took me almost dying to realize that if I didn't make things right with you I might never get the chance and I'll regret it forever."

"So your argument with Olaf was about that?"

"You heard that?" Anna nodded. "Well I guess me yelling in the middle of the mess hall isn't the most discreet thing ever."

"Or you yelling in your office." Elsa's eyes widened. "Yeah I heard that too and just for the record, I think you're the best sister I could have possibly asked for, even if you're stubborn as an ass sometimes."

"It runs in the family, sister dear." Both sisters laughed. "I'll let you rest for a while, we still have a few hours before we meet up with the others." Elsa got up and made her way to the door.

"Actually can you maybe stay with me? I don't know if I can handle being separated again."

"Of course." Elsa sat back down on the chair but Anna looked at her with and stretched her arms out opening and closing her hands like a toddler who wants to be picked up. It made Elsa laugh and she went to lie down on the bed.

She wrapped her good arm around Anna. Anna snuggled closer into Elsa's embrace resting her head on her shoulder. Elsa then rested her head on Anna's.

"Just like old times." Anna felt Elsa nod against her head.

"When a big storm would come up and the lightning flashed, you would sneak into my bed begging me to tell the cloud goblin to stop playing with the lights. You were afraid that he was going from room to room looking for little kids to gobble up."

"You'd tell me there's nothing to be afraid off. As long as we had each other the goblin would never get me."

"Then you'd snuggle up close and..."

"And you'd sing me mama's lullaby until I fell asleep again."

"Anna?"

"Uhm?"

"How did they die? Mama and Papa?"

"They were shot." Anna's could feel Elsa tense up next to her. "Elsa, would you sing Mama's lullaby? I haven't heard it in so long."

"I haven't sung it in so long but I'll try,

_Where the north wind meets the sea_

_There's a river full of memory_

_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_

_For in this river all is found_

_In her waters, deep and true_

_Lay the answers and a path for you_

_Dive down deep into her sound_

_But not too far or you'll be drowned_

_Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear_

_And in her song, all magic flows_

_But can you brave what you most fear?_

_Can you face what the river knows?_

_Where the north wind meets the sea_

_There's a mother full of memory_

_Come, my darling, homeward bound_

_When all is lost, then all is found... _"

"You sing pretty." Anna murmured sleepily.

"Shhh go to sleep."

"Okay." Anna yawned. "Night night Elsie." The mention of her old nickname made Elsas chest tighten. She planted a small kiss on her head.

"Good night snowflake."

* * *

**Another chapter done. This one was more of a fluffy one with the sister reconnecting and being with each other.**

**Sorry this took so long, freaking life got in the way and I was unable to do anything for a while. Life can sometimes be a stubborn ass.**

**Also I absolutely love All is found. It's beautifully written and preformed. **

**Until next time :) **


	29. Free at last

_"Come on Liz, it's the last day of our break. Do you really want to spend it instead?" A blond boy asked for the doorway._

_"Kris if you want to go into town so bad, go. I'm not stopping you." A 15 year old Elizabeth Winters didn't even bother turning around to look at her brother as she looked down, her nose in a book._

_"It's not going to be any fun if I go alone."_

_"Then take Sven or get Rapunzel to go with you. I'm sure there's someone running around who would love to go with you."_

_"Sven's busy on the base and Rapunzel is helping Cass. Nobody else wants to go into town. I already asked."_

_"Good to know who's at the bottom of the totem pole." She turned around to look at Kris._

_"Only because you always say no when I ask. You're always 'busy'." He made air quotes._

_"Yes I am. As you can see." She gestured to the books scattered on her desk._

_"Please Liz." He made a puppy dog face. Elizabeth looked at him and a memory flash in her head. '**Please Elsa.**' The words echoed through her head. She shook the memory out of her head._

_"You're not going to stop bothering me until I go with you, are you?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Fine." She groaned, rolling her eyes. She closed her book and got up, grabbing her coat._

* * *

_"Explain to me why exactly you needed me to come along if we're just going to walk up and down the market."_

_"I'm asking myself the same question right about now." Kris said annoyed with her constant complaining. "Let's make a deal, if you'll stop complaining about me dragging you with me, I'll buy you something."_

_"Chocolate?"_

_"What else did I expect." He chuckled. The walked past a booth with spices. "Hey mom asked me to pick up some spices for dinner. Here's some money, you go get some chocolate and I'll get the spices."_

_"Okay, can I get you anything?"_

_"A carrot." Elizabeth laughed. "What?"_

_"I don't know what else I expected." She turned around and started walking to the part of the market that sold sweets._

* * *

_"Thank you." Elizabeth thanked the old man behind the vegetable booth as he handed her a bag of carrots, knowing when her brother says a carrot he actually means carrots._

_Munching on a piece of chocolate she had bought she searched for Kris among the crowd. When she finally spotted his blond hair she noticed he was speaking to a girl with auburn hair._

_"Yeah I'm looking for a girl. Blue eyes, platinum blonde hair should be around 15 by now. Named Elsa Arendelle."_ _Elizabeth's heart stopped and the carrots dropped the ground._

_Without thinking she dashed away, running like she's never ran before._

_"I don't know any one named Elsa but the description kind of sounds like my sister Elizabeth." He looked around only seeing a bag of carrots a few feet away from them. "You're welcome to come and stay at the Inn until you find your friend. My mom owns it."_

_"That would be great, thank you. I'm Anna by the way."_

_"Kristoff Bjorgman. Kris for short."_

_"Thank you Kris." The start walking towards the Inn. "I have to say you're alot nicer than some other people I met. They all freaked out the moment I mentioned I'm from the City."_

_The people around them gasped and fell silent around them. Kris than nudged Anna forward, forcing her to walk fast._

_"Yeah you might not want to advertise that. People down here have some bad blood with those in the City."_

* * *

_Hours had passed when Elizabeth finally returned home. She rushed in through the front door, rushing past everyone trying to greet her and rushing past Bulda ready to scold her for being late and disappearing with out tell anyone where she was going._

_She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut. She dove underneath her bed and grabbed her old bag, stuffing everything she could inside, frantically packing her belongings. A knock came from the door._

"_Not now Mom, I'm a bit busy. You can yell at me later." She called to the door._

_"It's not Mom." Sven said leaning against the doorframe. The open door made Elizabeth freak out, drag him inside and slammed the door shut again. "Wow, what's going into you today? What are you doing?"_

_"I can't stay here. I need to get away from here." She doesn't even look at him. She struggles to get her arm through her jacket sleeve in her haste. She moves to the door but Sven catches her._

_"Slow down. What's going on?"_

_"Let me go Sven! I need to leave!"_

_"You're not leaving until you tell me what's going on." He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He went to lock the door. Taking the chair from her desk, he sat down in front of her, looking her straight in the eyes, waiting for an explanation._

_"Sven you don't understand, I need to leave now before..."_

_"Before what?"_

_"Before Kris comes back home." He looked at her questionable."Look Sven, I told you that I came here running away from my past but guess what, the past has the tendency of coming back and biting you in the ass."_

_"Does this have anything to do with that girl Anna, Kris brought here?" Elizabeth's face went pale. All color drained from her face._

_"Sh..she's here?" Her voice was shaky and afraid, almost terrified._

_"Yeah, they came here a few hours ago. Kris says he found her in the market after you ditched him. She's looking for a girl, her sister, named..."_

_"Elsa. Elsa Arendelle."_

_"Yeah, how'd you know? Do you know her?"_

_"I use to. I've spent the past 5 years trying to run away from her."_

_"Why? What happened between you two? Does this Elsa live in the Town?" He received no answer from Elizabeth. "Liz, you have to talk to me. If Elsa's done something to you, I can help you but if you don't talk to me, I'm going to have to ask Anna what happened." He still received no response. "She's just down the hall, I'll go get her and we can all talk this..."_

_"No! Don't!"_

_"Now talk to me Liz." He crouched down in front of Elizabeth, making them eye to eye. Elizabeth sighed, knowing there is no getting out of this._

_"Elsa.."_

_"What about her, Liz?" He asked. "Elizabeth?"_

_"Elsa, not Elizabeth."_

_"What do you mean?" He looked at her confused until realization dawned on him._

_"My name Elsa_ _Olivia Maria Arendelle. Not Elizabeth Winters."_

_"You're an Arendelle?" Elsa nodded her head. "But you said you were an orphan, that your parents were killed by the Order."_

_"I know.."_

_"And this girl Anna? She's your sister? You said you were an only child! You said that the Order killed your parents and you had no one!"_

_"I know what I said!"_

_"What else were you lying about? Did you really come here to help fight the Order? Or did you just come here to gain our trust, our pity, so you can report back to the Order?! "_

_"What? No!"_

_"Then why lie?" Sven walked to the door and opened it. He sighed. "I'm not mad because of what you lied about, I'm mad that you've lied to me. Lied to all of us for day one."_

_"I didn't want to lie, it's just..."_

_"It's just what?" Elsa remains silent, "You're still refuse to tell me everything."_ _He wanted to leave. _

_"Sven wait." His hand tighten around the door knob. "I'll tell you everything, the whole truth." He looked over to her, her eyes were pleading._

_"Fine." He let the doorknob go and slammed the door. "Talk."_

_And so she did. She told him the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. _

* * *

_"And then I jumped into the lake, after the pig."_

_"That's some adventure dear. Would you like more double stuffed chocolate chip cookies?"_

_"Yes please." Anna took another cookie._

_"Easy there mom, you know how Liz can get if she doesn't get one of your famous cookies." Kris said."Speaking off." Everyone looked to the door. "Anna, this is my sister..."_

_"Elsa?"_

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna lightly tapped Elsa's cheek. "Elsa!" She yelled.

Elsa jerked awake, shooting up form the bed. She frantically looked around.

"Well good morning to you too. I thought you were the light sleeping early riser."

"What time is it?"

"It's still early, 04:45."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because it's 04:45 in the morning? And I tried waking up you up after the second slap in the face but you refused to wake up. You still mumble in your sleep you know."

"You were watching me sleep?"

"Only because you didn't want to wake up. What were you dreaming and mumbling about?"

"I can't remember." She lied. "I'm going to the kitchen for some coffee." She looked nervously at Anna. "Do you want to come with?"

"Sure." Anna scooted to the edge of the bed and took Elsa's out stretched arm, using it as support. "You drink to much coffee you know that. If you maybe don't wake up at this horrible hour of the morning and go to sleep at a reasonable hour, you wouldn't need to drown yourself in coffee."

"I don't drown myself in coffee. I drink a reasonable amount, just like any normal person."

"Really? A normal person starts drinking coffee at 04:45 in the morning and have 8 more cups before the sun comes up."

"That was one time and I'm going to kill Kris for telling you that." Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna's waist. "Now come on, it's going to be a long day."

* * *

The sisters arrived at the kitchen to find the kitchen staff starting to prepare everything for breakfast, which is served at 06:00 sharp every morning.

Walking into the kitchen they found Kris standing by a freshly brewed pot of coffee, sipping from a cup.

"You're late. I thought you might be dead or in coma because the day Elsa Winters is late for her morning coffee is the day hell freezes over." He looked up from his cup and saw Anna next to Elsa. "And you managed to get Anna up before noon. Tell me how you did it. A nuclear bomb or with chocolate?" He laughed walking over to the girls taking Anna's weight off Elsa and hanging her a cup of coffee.

"She slapped me actually. Can I have some coffee too please?"

"Don't you dare give her any caffeine Bjorgman. Nobody needs a repeat of last time." Tiana yelled from her stove.

"Wasn't planning on it. How about a nice cup of tea instead?" He looked down at Anna, leaning against him.

"I'm never going to live that last time down am I?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Fine I'll take the stupid tea. 2 Sugars and milk please and don't be stingy with the cookies!"

"Yes ma'am." Kris lowered Anna down on a chair one of the kitchen staff had brought in and started boiling the water for her tea.

After the water was boiled and the tea made, he brought it over to her and placed a kiss on her lips as he handed her the cup.

"The guards at the holding cells say Duke is causing quite a riot. Keeps demanding to speak to you."

"That man is nothing but a pain." Elsa took a sip of her coffee. "Our other problem is Samuel Westergaard."

"What else is new?"

"His men found our base and we have no idea if it was communicated to him before they attacked the base and after the thing at the research facility, he's probably out for more blood."

"We don't know if he survived. He got away from you, that's not to say that he got out."

"Oh he got out. That snake can get himself out anything." Elsa sighed. "What are we going to do about him?"

"I say..."Anna struggled up from her chair and limped to the counter opposite her and grabbed the skillet from the counter. "We filet the son of a bitch! "

"Anna, you can't filet someone with a skillet pan." Elsa said.

"Especially not with my pan." Tiana walked past and took the pan out of Anna's hand.

"You don't know what I'm capable of!" She walked back to the chair. "This isn't over until the Westergaard family has either surrender or been captured. We need Samuel gone."

"Anna, I appreciate the enthusiasm but we can't just show up at the City building demanding Westergaard's head on a platter."

"Well why not?"

"Because it would be a suicide mission."

"But we have more troops now right? You said the surrendered Order troops are willing to help us. With their extra firepower we could take the City building and end the Order. We could end the war."

"She has a point you know. With them helping us we could over through the City."

"Yes but the problem is, we only have like 10% of their entire army and not all of them are even willing to help us. The Order still out numbers us 5 to 1."

"General Winters." A soldier said from the kitchen door way. "The gate guards have reported a man trying to enter the base. He claims to be an old friend of you and Captain Arendelle."

"Jason?" Anna questions looking over at Elsa. "But he's already inside the Town. "

"It can't be him. He hasn't left his father's side since we got back." Kris said looking over at the soldier. "Did they give a description of the man?"

"Auburn hair, green eyes and ridiculous sideburns." The soldier answered. Kris, Anna and Elsa looked at each other.

"Hans?"

* * *

The trio rushed through the halls. Voices could be heard echoing from where the gate was.

"I demand you let me through. I have to see General Winters now." A man with his back turned to them said.

"Hans!" Elsa called from the entrance. Kris and Anna caught up moments later. He gently leaned Anna against the wall and started to advance to Hans.

With one swift movement, Kris's fist made contact with Hans's cheek, sending the man falling straight to the ground.

"Well you people always knew how to make someone feel welcome." Hans laid on the ground holding his jaw.

Kris picked him up from the ground and with one arm held the smaller man against the wall.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't throw you back in the hole you crawled out of." Kris was livid. He hated this man with a passion. He tried to kill him and his sister. He also used the woman he loves for his own selfish reasons. He hurt her, now he wants to hurt him.

"I doubt you want to through away the only person who can help you right now."

"What do you mean?" Elsa stepped forward.

"I have something you want. I have the answer on how to defeat the Order." The trio looked at him. "Ah now that I have your attention might I ask for a glass of water. It's been a long journey. Also a bag of ice if you will. I have a feeling your welcome present is going to leave a nasty bruise." He grinned at Kris.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? How do we know we can trust him?" Kris and Elsa where standing outside one of the base's interrogating rooms looking at Hans through the window.

"We don't. We have no guarantee that he'll tell us the truth but we have nothing to lose by hearing him out." Kris didn't look convinced. "If he tries anything or turns out he's lying, I'll alow you to use him as a punching bag." That made Kris grin.

The walked into the room where Hans sat at the table calming drinking a glass of water, staring at the wall.

"Alright Westergaard you have one chance to tell us what you know before we pin you up like a punching bag in our training area."

"Ah miss Winters." He turns his gaze to her. "Welcome back to land of the living. Last I heard you were at the bottom of a canyon. Everyone believed you were dead."

"Well as you can see I'm not dead. Now cut the crap and start talking."

"Always straight to business with you." They didn't look amused by him. "Alright then, Samuel is scared. He had seen what the Resistance can do and what it means to the people. There's an underlying uneasiness in the City. He's afraid that they might try to rise up."

"Hasn't that been his problem all the years? Isn't that why he let innocent people get murder to keep them in line?"

"Well yes, but this is worse. I think he may have snapped."

"How so?"

"Before you could have destroyed the our base, a prototype of the weapon had been sent to the City. He plans on turning it on them."

"But that would kill everyone, leaving him with nothing."

"I told you that he snapped. He believes he can '_make the City __rise from it's ashes.'_ like a phoenix or something. He's rounded up last few remaining loyal troops and he's planning to execute his plan in two days, giving his scientists the chance to enhance the weapon further so it can wipe out the City with one single blast. He plans on ending the City and then coming after you even if it means he has to blast up the entire forest."

"Why are you telling us this? You could have just ran away and be done with it. Why risk your life coming to warn us?"

"As I've told your sister, I don't care in the slightest who wins. The Order, the Resistance. I don't care."

"Your warning is appreciated." Elsa leaned towards Kris's ear. "If he's telling the truth we're still out numbered. It would still be a suicide mission." She whispered.

"Actually.." Hans interrupted, having heard what Elsa had whispered, startling the two. "Since most of the soldiers found out what Samuel wants to do to their homes and their families, they want to overthrow the asshole."

"They want to help us?"

"Their willing yes. They set up camp a few miles north, out of sight. Waiting for your orders General. 'Protect their loved ones.' apparently. I don't honestly see their loyalty to their families. Their just people you're forced to put up with. "

"How many troops are there?"

"A few hundred. I believe with their numbers plus yours, you'd be even with Samuel's troops."

"How do we know you're not leading us into a trap? We send troops out to meet with the army and it turns out to be an ambush? How can we trust you?"

"I guess you're just going to have to. I have no way of proving my word to be true."

"What exactly do you get out of telling us this?" Hans leaned forward in his chair, closer to them.

"I get to see my brothers burn."

* * *

"Well he's definitely crazy." Kris said as he walked out of the room.

"He maybe crazy but I think he's telling the truth." She turned to face Kris. "Send some to the Southern Town and tell them what we're planning. Then send a troop into the woods to find this army. We move out tonight." Kris nodded and went off.

"Elsa!" Elsa turned around to see Olaf helping Anna, followed by their team. "Is it true? You're planning an attack based off the words of a Westergaard?"

"At the moment we don't have much of a choice of trusting him. I don't like it anymore than you but it's all we got."

"Well you're the boss."

"Ready the troops. Get anyone willing to help. Meet me in an hour mess hall in an hour with everyone. We're putting an end to this war."

* * *

The mess hall was buzzing with people from the Town, soldiers both from the Order and Resistance. Anyone and everyone who was willing to fight.

"Wow we're a lot more than expected." Anna commented.

"Hopefully we'll be enough. Can I have everyone's attention please!" The room didn't quiet down. "Can I have your atten..."

"Shut it!!" Red yelled.

"Thank you for your assistance Red. We are all here for one reason and that is to see that those who threatened our families and homes are brought to justice and we all can live together in harmony once again."

"We're not going to sugar coat this, this is the biggest threat this Town has ever faced." Rapps said.

"It's time now to fight and turn our losing streak around. We have to rise and unite. Town, Resistance, City, everyone united fighting one common enemy. " Olaf chirped in.

"If we're to win, we can't turn back or sneak around. Together we can get through this and we'll come out marching tall, showing these assholes who their messing with." Red added

"Once we begin the only way is through. Through the fire, through the rain. We can't back down in the time of need. The people in the City need us." Anna said.

"It's not going to be easy, but fighting back is our only option. Are you with us?" Kris called over the room.

"It's time to take a stand." Some called out of the crowd.

"Let's save our home and take it back." Another called.

"We're at your command."

"I'm in."

"And me."

"Me too."

"Onward we ride! Who knows if we'll make it back." Rider yelled.

"We're at your side." Red said.

"Together we'll come through." Kris ended the speech.

"Together we'll bring the Order down. We will face what every the fates may bring and take back what the Order had stolen from us." Elsa added. "We'll reach the City by dawn. Be ready for anything. All hell will break lose. Ready your gear, we move out in the hour."

Elsa and the team walked out of the mess hall. Rapps turned to face the group.

"Alright so we have a one armed person, a one legged, head injury and broken ribs. How on earth do you four plan on surviving on the battle field."

"Well actually, I've been developing a little something for Anna. It's a support that will make it possible for you to walk with out feeling a thing. We just need to go for a fitting."

"Wow that's awesome and convenient. Let's go." Anna and Olaf left heading to Olaf's lab.

"Okay that sorted." She turned to Kris, Elsa and Sven. "Now as for you."

"It's fine Rapps we'll just get some more medicine for Pabbie."

"And risk what happened at the base? We don't know how long this battle will last. The medicine could wear off before everything is over."

"You worry to much. Sven and I will go to Pabbie." Kris and Sven left. Leaving Rapps, Red and Elsa in the hall.

"Ay have to go check on my brothers, make sure they aren't burning down anything. They were so excited when they found out that they'll finally be able to wreak havoc without getting in trouble." Red left leaving Rapps and Elsa alone.

"How's Cass?"

"As stubborn as always. She's standing and waiting at the gate for the messenger to return from the Southern Town." Rapps turned her head looking into Elsa's eyes. "I'm sorry about your parents. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I'll just feel a lot better when I get the chance to kick whoever did it's teeth in."

"You know we're all for you right? Both of you."

"Yeah I know, thanks." They smiled at each other.

"Now come on, let's get some hot chocolate and go kick some ass." The comment made Elsa laugh.

* * *

The sky was bright orange. The sound of crunching snow was deafening. They stopped at the edge of a small cliff.

Elsa and the team along with Cass and Jason stared out at the City below them. Soldiers were moving around patrolling the City streets and a large barrier was set up around the City building.

A large group of soldiers were standing ready for battle at the edge of the City.

"They've been waiting us." Anna observed.

"I'd be surprised if they weren't." Kris said. He looked out across the soldiers at the edge of the City. One particular person stood out standing in front of the group. Samuel. "I see he's decided to join us."

A single young Order soldier walked toward them. He handed a piece of paper to Elsa. His hands were shaking. He was terrified.

"He wants us to go down there for negotiation." Elsa looked up from the paper.

"Are you going down there?"

"Yep, I still owe him a punch in the face for kissing me." Elsa said as she started to walk down.

"Wait, he kissed you?" Kris asked as he followed her down.

* * *

The walked down toward the ground and Samuel met them halfway.

"It's your last chance to stop all of this Westergaard."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you. My offer still stands Miss Winters. Surrender now and most of us will be able to return home tonight."

"Most?"

"Well all of you are guilty of treason and the law clearly states what happens to those who commit treason." He smiled.

"Yeah not going to happen. Here's my offer you surrender and call off your troops and you get to keep your life." Kris said form behind Elsa.

"You obviously don't know me very well. I don't go down without a fight and I'll defend my family's honour until death. Surrender now or else."

"You don't know us very well either."

"Then we have a little problem now don't we. Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Best of luck to you Miss Winters."

"Thank you and it's Arendelle."

The duo turned around and walked back to their troops. Elsa took her place in front next to Jason. They could see Samuel turn around and walk back to the City building.

"Did he surrender?"

"Not exactly." She turned around. "All of you have your assignments. Try getting as much civilians as possible out. We'll win this. Together." Elsa directed the last part to Anna.

The first shot was fired as it zoomed past them.

"I guess that's our cue."

The battle had started. Soldiers were running down the small hill charging down to the awaiting Order soldier.

Guns were fired. Explosions were heard. Soldiers were screaming orders before dropping dead to the floor. All hell had broken loose.

"We need to get to the City building!" Kris yelled as he hid behind a wall shooting at the advancing troops. Behind him was Sven, Red, Rider and Olaf.

Across the small street behind another building Elsa stood shooting at the advancing troops with Anna, Rapps, Cass and Jason behind her.

Elsa looked the many troops around her. The amount of violence that had been caused be of someone's prejudices. Families being scattered. Young men and women losing their lives all because of the Order. A fury started to bubble inside her. Her family had been destroyed by the Westergaard's and those who followed them. She will not allow any other families to be destroyed.

Waves and waves of soldiers of both sides were running towards each other engaging in all forms of combat. The group of ten moved forward making their way to the building.

The smell of sulfur and the metallic smell of blood filled the air assaulting everyone's senses. Soldiers were seen helping injured citizens hurry out of town. Leading others to safety only for themselves to be struck down moments later.

As they ran they passed tragic signs. Fallen soldiers laying motionless on the ground. Injured soldiers prepared to fight until their last breath. _'How are these people so loyal to this government? Can they see what they're doing to the people? Their people?' _Elsa's thoughts ran.

A crying sound pulled from her from her thoughts. A small girl standing in the middle of the street in a purple skirt and brown hair holding a teddy bear calling for her mother.

The advancing troops were shooting randomly and throwing explosives in their direction, which almost looked like they were doing out of desperation. Not aiming at any specific target. Just firing hoping to hit something.

Elsa was ready to make a move when she saw Jason move past her heading for the little girl.

"Rapps, Anna cover me." Jason called as he ran out into the street grabbing the little girl in his arms running as fast as he could, narrowly missing the bullets flying past him.

He dove behind a building clutching the crying girl to his chest as an explosion went off where they were moments ago.

When the dust settled he called another soldier over, ordering him to find the girl's mother. He stood up and returned to the group.

They advanced narrowly missing the bullets flying everywhere. They moved into the center of the street running with Elsa and Kris in front.

The group finally made it to the City building. Soldiers came from every side but as fast as they approached, they fell. The team huddled next to the building. Hiding behind the wall.

"You all remember the plan?"

"You mean barge in there an blow some shit up?" Anna asked looking over at Elsa.

"Basically yes. There are three floors. We'll find him sooner if we divide up. Rapps, Cass, Eugene and Sven take the first floor. The rest of us will take the second and we'll meet on the third floor." Everyone nodded their head and moved out.

* * *

"His office should be on the second floor." Kris said as they rounded a corner. "But I highly doubt he'll be hiding there while he knows we're looking for him."

"It's called hiding in plain sight. He hopes we draw that conclusion and keep on walking." Elsa stated. "His office is two doors down."

"How do you know that?"

"My dad use to work here remember. They had bring your daughter to work days."

"Dad brought you to that? I was told you had to 12 to be allowed."

"He wanted me to take over the family business so he brought me here to _'see where the magic happens.' _and Anna until you were 8 you couldn't walk without tripping over your own feet." Anna gasped.

"How'd you know that? You left when I was 7."

"Aunt Gerda told me." Elsa shrugged. She motioned for the group to follow her as they entered the room. The room was empty, no sign of Samuel.

"Hiding in plain sight huh?" Kris mocked.

"Shut up." Elsa groaned. "Kris, Olaf and Jas take the four last offices down the hall. Anna and I will search this room and the remaining others."

"Yell if there's any trouble." Jason said as they walked down the hall.

Elsa and Anna walked into the room and started examining for any sign of him. As they walked in something didn't quite sit right with Elsa. Anna walked on the one side of the room and saw a door hidden in the wall.

"Hey Els..." Before a she could finish, a thud was heard. Elsa turned around to see Anna laying on the ground.

"Anna!" She rushed over to her. She heard the door lock click. She looked up and staring back at her was a barrel of a weapon she has never seen.

* * *

"You think the others are having any better luck than us?" Olaf as looking disappointed around the fourth room they've searched.

"I hope so otherwise we've lost the guy again." Kris sighed. "Let's go meet up with the girls. Maybe we'll have better luck in the other parts of this place."

* * *

Elsa stared down the barrel, looking up she's met with soulless blue/green eyes. Eyes she had seen before but something was different. There was crazy in those eyes.

"Why Miss Winters, we simply must stop running into each other like this. Anymore and I might just have to take you out to dinner sometime." Samuel said in a normal voice but the voice was very unsettling.

"I've told you it's Arendelle and I'm going to have decline that dinner."

"Such a pity. I know a great little place nearby who's roasted salmon and shrimp are to die for." He emphasized the last part of his sentence.

"To bad I'm allergic to shellfish." Elsa slowly reached for her weapon but Samuel saw and pushed the weapon closer to her face.

"Ah ah ah. Now Miss Winters, there's no need for that. In fact push the weapon away." Elsa hesitated. "Now."

Elsa slide the weapon way while glaring at Samuel.

"That's a good girl. Now stand up and move away from the girl." Elsa didn't move, so Samuel grabbed her by the arm and practically threw her away from Anna. "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long. Today I'm finally able to get rid of you." Without hesitation he pulled the trigger but Elsa managed to narrowly dodged the blast.

It hit the bookshelf Elsa was standing in front, instantly destroying it. Papers flew everywhere and Elsa stared at it in surprise and astonishment.

"Yes I know, it's pathetic but your little party interrupted it's development time. I guess it'll just have to do for now." He pulled the trigger again but again Elsa was able to roll away just in time. Missing her by a hair.

"You know for an advanced piece of technology like that, it's firing time sucks." Elsa commented.

"The tech guys hasn't worked out all the bugs yet but with a none moving target." He aims it at Anna. "It'll work perfectly." Elsa immediately jumped in between the weapon and her sister.

"Look what's going on here is between me and you. Leave her out of this."

"She's the sister of the General of an army who's been trying to overthrow the government for 45 years. That should close enough to treason for me." They heard a groan come from behind Elsa. Anna lifted her head and once everything came into focus her eyes widened. "I see you've decided to join us Miss Arendelle. You're right on time."

Anna sat up and felt Elsa's arm stretch across her middle like a protective barrier. Samuel aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger. The girls closed their eyes waiting for their doom but it never came.

Instead they heard a hissing sound and then a yelp of pain coming from Samuel. Anna opened her eyes when she heard a thud seeing the weapon dorp to the ground._ 'It burned him.' _Anna realized.

She jumped up and grabbed her weapon, shooting one shot into Samuel's leg making sure not to kill him but make it hard for him to escape. The weapon on the ground started to make strange noises and a memory popped into Anna's mind.

_"**What does that mean?"**_

**_"It means it's unstable. The chamber won't be able to hold that amount of energy. After it's fired a few times, the core could become too compressed and overheat and then..."_**

**_"And then?"_**

**_"Boom."_**

Her father's words moved through her head. _'We need to get out of here.'_

"Elsa we have to get out of here **now**." Anna tried to pull Elsa towards the door as she tried to pick up her weapon.

"You think I don't know that?" Elsa said as she tried to open the door. "It's locked."

"Well kick it down or something because we need to get out **now**."

"Anna it's not like I have magic powers to blast open this door.." In the moment the door came crashing down revealing Kris and Olaf in the hall and Jason laying on the floor on top of the shattered door.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Jason said smiling up at them. He was quickly yanked up by Elsa and they rushed out of the room. Olaf and Kris followed. "What's the big rush? Was that Samuel back there?"

"Yes and we have to get out now. The weapon they've been developing is extremely unstable and will cause quite a large explosion any moment now so do you mind moving a bit faster!" Anna yelled.

"Someone contact the other's tell them to meet us outside."

"Why does Anna's missions always end in us running from an exploding building?" Olaf asked jokingly.

* * *

Outside the war still raged at full force, no side showing any indication of slowing down or stopping.

A large sound of an explosion could be heard ripping through of what is left of the City. Everyone froze as they looked at the City building engulfed in flames.

The soldiers watched the symbol of the Order burn down to ashes. The Order soldiers were stunned at the sight, leading to easily being captured by the Resistance.

That was it. The war has ended. The Order in the Northern continent has literally gone up in flames. The soldiers cheered. Even some of Order soldiers looked relieved and happy that they no longer had to need to be afraid. No longer had to serve under horrible human beings. They were free. They were all free.

* * *

Back at the base everyone was celebrating the fall of the Order. The people of the Town, the City and surrendered Order soldiers all came together as one to celebrate on this day.

Elsa stood and looked over the celebration when Anna came up from behind her.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"It's over. It's finally over. We won." Elsa turned to Anna and took her hand. Smiling like she hasn't done in years.

"Yeah, it's finally over." She sighed happily . "What do we do now?"

The turned around gazing upon the people's happy faces and joy. Elsa met Jason's eyes and if it was possible she smiled even more.

"We get to go home." Elsa lead Anna to where they joined in the celebration. Anna fell into Kris's arm. Elsa and Jason shared a kiss and held each other in an embrace.

"Looks like we finally did it." Jason said.

"Yes, yes we did." Elsa looked across everyone again only for something to catch her eye. Cass and Sven...kissed.

"That my brother!!" She exclaimed and started marching over to them.

It was finally over. Everyone could return home that night without fear. They were finally free.

* * *

**Heyyyyy!!! I finally finished the chapter. Yepppyyy!! Took long enough.****Sorry for the wait.**

** With life being a stubborn ass, I missed a lot of school work. How does missing 5 days equal the amount of work of an entire semester??? I told you online school sucks.**

**Anyway thanks for bearing with me on the journey that is this mess of a story.**

**Don't get me wrong this part of the story has ended but something new has just begun. I'm still going to write one more chapter of this story, the epilogue.**

**Of course I'm also writing the one shot series of this so if there are certain plot points you would like to see please comment.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time :) **


	30. Epilogue

**Hey sorry about the long wait :)**

**These last few weeks were a bit crazy, thanks online classes**.

**But anyway, here it is, the last chapter of The Resistance.**

* * *

The party lasted well into the night showing no signs of ending any time soon. The air was filled with joy like never before.

Elsa and Anna walked down the hall, arms locked, dodging on coming celebrating people who were yelling and filled with joy.

They walking, finding the team already enjoying the celebration with a beer in hand.

"Look what the cat finally dragged in!" Red called form the table. Everyone turned around to welcome them. Kristoff offered his seat to Anna and took a chair from a nearby table. Elsa sat down next to Jason.

"Alright enjoying the celebration I see." Elsa joked having to raise her voice a bit to be heard over the noise.

"Well if you two were here earlier, you wouldn't be a few rounds behind." He motioned for one of the waiters to come over. "Speaking of which, what about another round on our wonderful general?" He placed various drink orders. "What can I get for you ladies?"

"Just a coke for me please." Elsa could feel people looking at her.

"A coke? Seriously Winters? This is a celebration not a kiddies pool party."

"First of, it's Arendelle and second, Oaken doesn't sell me alcohol."

"Not after what happened last time, ya!" The big man said as he passed out the drinks to the table. "You still owe me a chair, ya." Elsa hung her head in shame and Anna only snickered. Jason leaned in closer to Elsa and whispered.

"Why do you owe him a chair?"

"Moving on! Next subject."

"Alright, so Arendelle? You're sticking with that now?"

"Yes. It is my family name and I'll wear it proudly." She smiled at Anna.

"So one must wear your family name _proudly_. Isn't that right Fitzherbert?" Cass quipped.

"I'll have you know, Cassandra..."

The team joked, laughed and maybe argued a bit through the night. Elsa and Jason sneakily held hands underneath the table as they listened to the tables stories.

* * *

Later that night Elsa stood outside staring up at the stars. Something she couldn't have done with the Order running around. Now she could stare up at the twinkling stars with a cool breeze dancing around her, finally bringing peace.

"A beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" A voice came from behind her causing Elsa to jump. She turned around and met two dark, sparkling blue eyes staring down at her.

"Jason." She said in relief. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He took a step closer, to stand right next to her. He wrapped his arm around Elsa's waist. "But it truly is a beautiful night."

"It is, isn't it?" She rested her head on Jason's shoulder.

"But it doesn't come close to your beauty." He whispered. A deep blush rushed to Elsa's cheeks that she was sure, even in the dim light, it could be seen.

Jason turned Elsa's body into his and placed both his arms around his waist, resting his hand on the small of her back. She lifted her arm and wrapped it around his neck. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers.

He shifted his hand, placing it on her face. The kiss broke and they stood there staring into each other's eyes. The look Jason gave her sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. He took notice.

"Are you cold?"

"The cold never bothered me." She said as she pulled him down for another kiss.

They stood there in the cold winter night in each other's embrace. Elsa rested her head on his chest and he rested his head on hers. Elsa let out a sigh.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"I've.. I've never been better." Elsa smiled. T"he Order is finally, I have amazing friends, I told Anna everything and she agreed to work on our relationship." She lifted her head. "And I have you." Jason smiled down at her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said without any hesitation. A moment of silence passed.

"So what's next for the infamous snow queen and her rag-tag team of heroes?"

"Honestly I don't know, something normal hopefully. I think I had enough excitement for a lifetime." She broke away from him and took a few steps forward. "Just a normal life. A family living together in a house with white picket fences and a pool."

"Kids running down the streets, laughing and playing."

"A house with a pool near a park."

"The perfect suburban life." Elsa laughed. "Compared to everything we've been through, that would get boring real fast." Elsa let out another sigh.

"I don't know what the future might bring but with Anna, my friend and you." She turned around to face Jason. "I'm ready for another the universe decides to throw at us. We're finally free."

Jason took Elsa back into his embrace. She rested her head on his chest again, looking up at the stars. '_We're finally free.' _

* * *

"They want us to do what?" Elsa asked surprised.

"Form part of the new government." Kris answered.

"What happened to a democratic government? The people choosing who they want to lead them?"

"This was decided in a democratic election. The generals and two of the highest ranked members of the military of the Northern and Southern Town's along with the mayors of the towns will form a government and out of that group a president will be chosen."

"This is absolute nonsense. Why wasn't I informed about it?"

"Because they knew you'd refuse."

"Damn right I'll refuse. What do I or even you know about running a country?"

"About the same amount we knew about running an entire military base while keeping watch on the town."

"This is different Kristoff. There's a big difference between deciding where to plant a bomb and teaching kids to kick and shoot, and making decisions like laws and getting food for everyone, making sure there's jobs, making sure everyone is happy and healthy."

"You know that's basically what we've been doing for the past few years."

"You honestly don't understand why I'm freaking out right now? What did Rapps and Olaf say when you told them?"

"Basically your reaction but after a moment or two they realized that they have a duty to the people of the Town and the City to ensure that something like the Order doesn't happen again." Elsa looked at him admitting defeat.

"Fine, I'll do it but if you dare leave me alone in this.."

"I won't. You'll have me, Rapps and Olaf by your side the whole time. And if all else fails we have the Souther Town's people to help."

"Who exactly are the Southern people?"

"Well you know General Lightyear, then there is major general Nemo, colonel Sullivan and mayor Violet Parr."

"I'm familiar with most of there work except mayor Violet. What happened to Bob?"

"He retired. Violet is his eldest."

"I see." Elsa sighed. "You really think we can do this?"

"I think we can." He sat next to her.

"Aren't you afraid we'll mess everything up and it'll will spiral out of control?"

"Afraid? Elsa, I'm terrified but it's like when I go promoted to major general. I was so afraid I'd mess up, resulting in a lot of people getting hurt. Remember what you told me?" Elsa looked up and Kris continued.

"Fear will be your enemy. If you allow fear to control you, than everything is already lost. Trust in your abilities and be brave. Bravery..."

"Bravery is keeping on going despite the fear, despite your doubts. Being the only one who knows you're afraid. I know, I remember." Elsa let out a sad laugh. "And to think I was living in fear, allowing it to control me, when I said that."

"But you got over the fear. We can get over this together." Kris took Elsa's hand and they smiled and each other.

"What's going on over here?" Anna asked as she and Jason walked into Elsa's office.

"Just having a little chat." Elsa smiled. "How are the repairs on the City coming?"

"Good. Extra houses are being built and what's left of others are being repaired. Everything should be up and running in a few weeks." Jason answered.

"I just hope we have enough room and provisions for a all the City's people." Anna said. Elsa stood up and walked to Anna and Jason talking Anna's hand in hers.

"I'm sure we'll have enough for everyone. If we don't, that's a bridge to cross then but for now, how about we get some hot chocolate and go out and build a snowman?" Anna's eyes lit up and she practically dragged her out of the room. Laugher could be heard come from the hall. The two men just smiled. Their girls will be alright.

* * *

**Last chapter is done!! That didn't take forever.**

**Also just because Olaf and Rapps have the same rank, they both have to form part of the government council thing. You can't choose between the two.**

**Thank you all of you've been supporting this story, reading and taking the time to give this story a chance. It started out a bit rough and it nearly took a year ****(We just had to wait 5 more days) but we did it.**

**Thanks again for everyone. Please feel free to check out my other stories. There isn't a lot but there are some. Please leave a review if there's anything you'd like to see in the one shot series I've mentioned.**

**Stay safe, stay warm and healthy**.

**Until next time ;)**


End file.
